


Changed perspective

by sugarsweet_19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, Religion, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweet_19/pseuds/sugarsweet_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills calls school her own personal version of hell. Will the arrival of new girl Emma Swan make it better or only worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina Mills

She arose with a gasp. Cold sweat was sticking to her forehead and her breathing was ragged. She puts her hand on her chest and forces herself to calm down. She doesn’t want her parents to wake up, she doesn’t want them to see her like this. It would only raise questions she doesn’t want to answer. 

It was only a dream, she fine. But she knew this wasn’t just a normal dream. Her fear filled days caused these nightmares. When her breathing slowed down she let her head fall back against her pillow. She looks up to the ceiling and feels new tears escaping her eyes.   
It has been going on for years now and she was getting more desperate. How long could she still do this, how long could she take the insults and the physical pain? When will she reach her limit? And what would happen to her when she reached it? Questions like that haunted Regina every night. Mostly after she had woken up from her latest nightmare. She wondered when the day would come that she wouldn’t think about those questions but that she would act on the answers. It took her an hour to fall back to sleep and she wished she could at least get a few hours of dreamless sleep before she had to wake up for church and school.

In the morning Regina woke up by her mother entering the room and opening the curtains. The first streams of sunlight shine through her window on her face. Regina blinks trying to let her eyes adjust to the brutal awakening. She had slept a few hours but it wasn’t enough to feel fully rested. 

“Get up Regina! We are going to mass in ten minutes and will have breakfast after with pastor Gold.” Her mother Cora said sounding like military commander. She walks towards the bed and pulls the sheets of Regina’s body. She doesn’t register the red eyes of her daughter or the fact that she looked completely exhausted. 

Regina flinches because of the sudden cold air on her body but didn’t say anything to displease her mother. She gets up and starts to get dressed, her mother leaves her room and goes downstairs. Regina quickly brushes her hair and puts on some clothes. She looks into her mirror and sighs. It was like she was the only one whom could see her red eyes, why was she so invisible to everyone. She puts on her classes and takes a moment to gather herself. When she finally puts on her mask so no one would know she was slowly dying inside she leaves her room and goes downstairs.

When she’s downstairs she sees her mother and father already waiting for her by the door. “Good morning sweetheart.” Her father greeted her and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Good morning father.” Regina greets him in return and gives him a smile. Her mother scoffs at the little display of affection before opening the door and leaving the house.  
They walked towards the small church and Regina puts her hands into the pocket of her coat to protect her from the cold. It was almost march but the mornings were still really cold. Especially if you were walking down the street at six in the morning without much sunlight.

They arrived at the church and found themselves seats at the front of the altar close to the pastor. Only a few people would come to church at this hour in the morning. And Regina’s family was always present. Regina could see her mother smirking at pastor Gold who started the service. 

Gold had been pastor of their little church and community for as long as Regina could remember. Regina personally didn’t really like the man. She didn’t like how aggressive some of his preaching’s were. Her mother on the other hand adored pastor Gold and listened to his every word.

“Good morning to you all. I would like to start the service by thanking the Mills family.” Gold said and pointed to Cora who was smiling even brighter. “They have again help spread gods words by picketing the funeral of miss Edna’s Smith’s son. He went to war and served a country that has lost his way, supports and tolerate a lifestyle that is a complete sin, Homosexuality. The poor man is in hell now and thanks to the Mills family they know it. His soul is doomed because he did not fear the wrath of god.” Pastor gold opened his arms and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Let us pray!” 

Regina looked down and closed her eyes. She blocked out pastor’s Gold’s words and remember the picket at the funeral last Saturday. So many people had shouted at them, thrown stones and had even physically pushed them. Regina hated it, every minute of it. She didn’t want to do it but her mother and father expected her to and Regina had to obey and be the perfect daughter.

She could still see Edna’s Smith’s face filth with tears and anger in her eyes when she saw Regina holding up the board telling her that her son was in hell. Sometimes Regina didn’t understand why they were so angry and she didn’t understand where the anger was coming from. They were only trying to help by warning them that their way of living is wrong and God’s wrath is real and they should fear it. But they never saw it that way. They just kept hating them.

After an hour, mass ended and they went to breakfast with the rest of their little community. Her mother and father talked happily with pastor Gold while Regina sat alone and ate her breakfast. When it was a few minute before eight she kissed her parents goodbye and headed towards the school.

School a place of education or the way Regina saw it her own personal hell on this earth. She walked inside the building and was happy that she was early and most of her fellow students weren’t there yet. She walked with her head down to her locker gathering her books and making her way towards her first class of the day.


	2. Emma Swan

Her head rested against the cold glass of the car window. She had zoned out ages ago and was now following the moon with her eyes. Seeing the moon shining so bright made her feel dreamy and tired. It had been a long day, emotional and physical. She had yet again left a foster family. Another family that didn’t want her. It had been her seventh family and she knew leaving them shouldn’t be this hard anymore but it was because it reminded her again that no one could love her.

“Emma? Emma are you listening?” August, Emma’s social worker asked. Emma just hummed and kept staring at the moon. August sighed, he knew this wasn’t easy on the girl.  
“I know Emma, it’s hard leaving and going to yet another new family but I think you really are going to like this one.” Emma just shrugged her shoulders. It’s the same thing he said last time. August shook his head and focused his gaze back to the road. Of course the girl wasn’t going to believe him after all those times. The last family had really been good for the girl. They had given her hope, they weren’t abusive or did drugs and they could handle Emma’s rebelling phases. No the reason why Emma had to leave the family that had given her so much hope was because the couple weren’t in love with each other anymore and during the divorce they discovered that neither wanted to be a single parent.   
August hoped that the next family was a good one as well. They had been checked and approved but still some bad families were able to pass the selection and August hated when that happened. 

“where here!” August says stepping out of the car and opening the door for Emma. Emma looked up at the house and managed to give him a little smile. The house didn’t look bad, it wasn’t big. Normal size and it locked nice, it had a homey feeling.

When August knocked on the door they didn’t have to wait long before it opened and two adults were smiling at Emma. “You must be Emma.” The woman spoke first and pulled Emma in a hug. “We’re so happy to meet you. “The woman says pulling back.

Emma repaid her with a little smile. She understood that the woman wanted to greet her into her home but she didn’t like the physical contact especially from people she didn’t know. 

“Hello Emma my name is Liam and this is my wife Milah. Why don’t you two come inside.” Liam says holding the door wider for them to enter. Emma took her bag and walked into the hallway. Milah who couldn’t stop smiling at her guided them towards the living room were Emma found a lazy body lying on the sofa while switching channels.   
“Emma this is Killian, our son.” Milah explains and gives Killian a little kick against his leg, wanting the boy to get up and introduce himself to Emma. Killian rolls his eyes and gets up from the sofa. “It’s nice to meet you Emma. “Killian says putting his most charming smile out. A smile Emma wanted to slap from his face. Because while he was smiling he let his eyes room over her body making Emma sick to the stomach.

“Would you like something to drink?” Milah asks glancing at August and Emma.

“No thank you. I have to leave. It’s still a long drive back to Boston and it’s getting late.” August says declining the offer and turning to Emma.   
“Good luck Emma. You know the drill.” August says hating the very words coming out of his mouth. The girl shouldn’t know the drill. “You have my number. Call me if something is wrong alright?” Emma nods. She looks up into his eyes and before August can protest she buries her head against his chest. “Hey, it’s going to be okay! I’ll drop by in a couple of days to check on you.” Emma pulls back and whips her tears. She’s going to miss him. 

“It’s going to be just fine Emma.” Liam says putting his hand on her shoulder. “You’re going to feel right at home.” 

August says his goodbyes to the Jones Family and soon Emma finds herself on a light yellow bed with flowery sheets. It’s not really her style but at least the sheets are clean. Milah is walking through the room showing Emma where she can put her stuff while happily telling her how glad she is that she has arrived. She always wanted a daughter and she could tell they would get along just fine. Emma lets her talk while her mind drifts away. Her hand drifts over the soft sheets and she can feel herself smiling at the thought of a good night sleep.

“Is that all you have brought Emma?” Milah asks pointing at the duffel bag at Emma’s feet.  
“Yeah, that’s all I have.” Emma answers quietly and grabs her bag. It wasn’t much but It was hers.  
“Would you like to go shopping tomorrow after school?” Milah asks taking a seat beside Emma.   
“I don’t have any money.” Emma says while opening her bag and taking out some shorts and a tank top for her to sleep in.   
“Well why don’t I pay and you can see it as a welcome home present. But also we are going to be your new foster parents and I was raised by parents who paid for things like clothes so that’s what we are going to do for you as well.”

Emma looks up into her eyes trying to determine if this person was being truthful with her and she could only see how genuine she was. Maybe this family was the one, the one she could call her own one day.

 

In the morning Emma was gently awoken by Milah who was shaking her shoulders. “Emma? Wake up!” I have let you sleep a little longer because yesterday was a very long and busy day for you but it’s already nine and we have to in roll you into school today.” Milah explains. Emma groans but opens her eyes anyway. She told Milah she would be downstairs in five minute. 

When she got downstairs she was welcomed with the most delicious smell. She followed the smell into the kitchen and her eyes popped at the enormous breakfast the was displayed. 

“I didn’t know what you would like so I made enough of everything.” Milah says flipping the last pancakes and stacking them on the pile. Emma couldn’t help but sit down smiling an digging in. Milah joined her and felt so proud of herself for making Emma this big breakfast.   
“So I made an appointment with the principal of the school at ten. It isn’t far from here, we can walk. It’s a sunny day.” Emma nodded happily still with a mouth filth of pancakes and syrup. 

The school wasn’t far indeed and Emma had enjoyed the walk. Milah had told her about the town of Storybrooke and what things girls of her age could do around town. She liked Milah, she’s a good person and she really wanted to be a good mother to Emma.

They were now sitting next to each other in the waiting room of the principal’s office. The only thing that broke the silence was the typing sound of fingers on a keyboard. The source of the sound was a little blonde girl. She had introduced herself as the secretary of principal Blanchard.

It didn’t take long for the door of the principal’s office to open, revealing an old grey man with a full beard and old little glasses perked on his nose.  
“Miss Jones Welcome. It’s nice to see you again.” Leopold Blanchard says walking up to Milah and shaking her hand. “How is our star football player doing?” He asks smiling.  
He knew how to play the part of a supportive principal well and keeping the family Jones in his good graces was necessary. Their son Killian was a real asset to the football team and he gave the school good publicity. 

“He’s doing fine but I’m here today to sign in Emma.” Milah says and gestures to Emma to stand up.   
“Yes of course, please come in and take a seat.”

He took out some fills and look up at Emma. “So Emma, you wish to go to school here. Excellent!” Leopold says grinning at her. “So to officially sign you in I need some identification and the information of her last school.” He explains to both Emma and Milah and hands Milah the documents. Milah looked over the papers while grabbing the documents August had given her.

“Emma sweetie what school did you go to?” Milah asks looking over the papers and see if she can find the right information. They were a lot of school names on the paper.   
“Sint-Christians public school in Boston.” Emma answered while looking over the office. Milah nodded and filled in the rest of the paperwork. When she finished it she gave the papers back to principal Blanchard.

“Alright, so Emma this will be your schedule.” Leopold says putting down another paper in front of Emma and pointing out the first hours of today. “You have already missed to first three hours of today but that’s okay you will go to your fourth hour, which is government. After that you have lunch followed by English and art. After those classes you can try out for some of her sport teams or cultural clubs.” Leopold looked Emma up and down. The girl was pretty and looked athletic maybe she could join the cheerleader team.  
“Yeah that sounds fun, doesn’t it Emma?” Milah says taking the paper and looking over the several sport teams Emma could choice from. “Why don’t you try out for the cheerleader team. I used to be one and Killian is on the football team, you could bond over this.” Emma gave her a small smile. She was definitely no cheerleader but if it was going to make Milah this happy she would give it a go.

“I’ll give it a try. “Emma say and Milah can’t stop smiling at her.  
A knock on the door drew all eyes to it. “Come in.” Leopold says.  
A girly brunette girl with a pixie haircut and in a cheerleader outfit walked in. “Ha Mary sweetheart. Just in time this is Emma.” Leopold says standing up and putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Emma, this is Mary Margaret. She’s my daughter and she’s also the cheerleader captain. Emma just told me that she would like to try out for the team.” Mary raises her eyebrows and smiles at her. Just like her father Mary looked Emma up and down. Checking out if the girl was the right type for the team. “That’s good to hear. We would love to have you on the team Emma. Well of course after you pass the try outs.” Mary says cheerfully she extents her hand and shakes Emma’s. 

“Mary I would like you to show Emma around. Be her guide today. You have some of the same classes and everybody needs a friend on their first day.” Leopold says smiling lovely at his daughter.

 

The girls said their goodbyes to the adults and made their way through the school building. Mary busied herself with happily chatting about the school and about how much she loved it. She also told Emma about her friends and how Emma would really like them.

There was Ruby, also known as red because red was her favourite colour. She always tried to include something red in her outfits. Ruby was Mary’s best friend, she lived with her grandmother after her own mother had died. She was a single mom and soldier, she died on duty in Iraq. 

Then there was David, who was the captain of the football team. His parents where divorce, he lived here in Storybrooke with her mother while his twin brother lived with their father in New York. Mary was happy about that fact because she didn’t like James, David’s twin brother. David on the other hand she liked a lot, that’s probably why he was her boyfriend.

Next on the list of friends where Kathryn and Graham Humbert. Or how other people like to call them the golden siblings. Their family was ridiculous rich and were seated in the schoolboard, so technically they owned the school.

The last one on the list was Killian, Emma’s new foster brother. Mary told her all about Storybrooke high finest football player. He was been scouted by several universities and was offered very good scholarships. 

They seemed like a good group of people to Emma. They were popular and Mary was nice so far, becoming their friends would be really good for her. She needs a surviving plan and right now it was being friends with the rich popular people and not getting into trouble.

“So this is government.” Mary says pointing at room 302 and going inside. “There is a seating chart, so I’m not going to be able to sit next to you. But don’t worry we see each other during lunch.” 

Emma shrugged her shoulder, she can handle herself for an hour. “That’s okay, can you saw me where I can sit?” Mary nodded and walked over to the teacher’s desk. She looked over the seating chart and cursed.  
“Shit!” Emma was for a moment taken aback by miss perfect cursing.

“I’m sorry Emma but the only spot that is free is next to Regina Mills.” Mary explains and for a moment Emma can see a dark shadow cross over Mary’s face. She wondered what the story was behind the look but decided to wait it out. Mary walked back to Emma and points I the direction of a brunette girl with shoulder length hair. The girl was staring down at her book with glasses that were slowly gliding down her nose.

“What’s wrong with her?” Emma asks confused. She couldn’t see anything wrong with her. Mary leaned closer to Emma crossing her arms over her chest and whispering into Emma’s ear. 

“She’s a real bitch and a religious freak. They pray, preach and protest at people’s funerals. They tell people they go to hell for their sins. She and her parents did that at the funeral of Ruby’s mother. Ruby was heartbroken. They are also against gay people, calling them filth and stuff. Graham Is gay and some of those insults really hurt him.” Mary tells her.

“Well she will have a problem with me to. I’m a lesbian.” For a minute Mary looks shocked but soon she’s giving Emma a really bright smile.   
“Really? I’m so going to set you up with someone.” Both Emma and Mary start laughing at the brunette’s silliness.


	3. Spilled soda

Regina was grateful that the first three hours went by smoothly without any problems. She had gotten some nasty looks but for the rest of the time her daily demons had ignored her. The only thing Regina could do was pray to god that the rest of the day would go by this good as well.

The signal sounded to let the students know that the third hour was over and they should go to their next period. Only one hour left before lunch. Regina grabs her things and hurries herself to her government class. She was the first to enter the class and took her seat. She liked government class because of the seating chart. She was placed at the back of the class and didn’t have a neighbour. She could watch everyone and it was difficult for them to hurt her when she could see them coming.

The class started to fill in slowly and Regina watched them through her eyelashes. No one cared that she was there and she liked that fact, she liked being invisible. Only when the sound of Mary Margaret’s voice made an appearance she let her head come up completely and watched how Mary entered the classroom followed by a beautiful blonde girl. Mary was as always chatting happily, the girl listened but didn’t say anything just kept smiling politely. Regine let her eyes travel over the blonde. She had a beautiful face and nice curly hair, her clothes however were old and her jeans were clearly ripped. Regina wondered who the girl was. She was new and if Regina wasn’t, well Regina she would want to befriend her. It’s something she desperately wanted, a friend so she wouldn’t be so alone anymore.

Regina can feel her stomach flip when she heard the girl and Mary laugh while looking at her. What was Mary saying about her? What was she telling the girl? Was she telling her about Regina’s believes?

“Good morning class, please take your seat.” Regina’s thoughts were interrupted by mister Glass walking into the room and taking his place in front of the board.   
“Mister Glass, this is Emma. She’s the new student. My father should have send you an email about her.” Mister Glass looked up and nodded at Mary. 

“Indeed and it looked like you are going to take a seat next to Regina.” Hearing her name, Regina jumps up and pushes her glasses back up her nose. The girl is going to sit next to her? 

“Mister Glass I don’t think it’s fair that Emma has to sit next to Regina. You know how she can be.” Mary glares at Regina and tries to reason with mister Glass.   
“There are no other seats left.” Mister Glass says. He didn’t care that Mary used her puppy eyes, he wasn’t going to let himself be manipulated by a student with a powerful father. “Go sit down both of you.” Mary huffs and gives Emma a silent apology before taking her seat at the front of the class. Emma doesn’t really care. She just has to sit next to the girl. She doesn’t have to be her friend. She already had a good survival plan. 

Regina nervously pulls at the skin of her arm. The girl is going to sit next to her? She just needs to breath in and not say any stupid things. Emma takes a seat and Regina holds out her hand for Emma to shake.

“Hey, I’m Regina Mills. It’s nice to meet you.” Regina says and gives Emma a hopeful smile. The small turned down quickly when Emma just ignored her and opened her book. Regina let her hand fall back onto the table. How could she be so stupid, of course the girl wasn’t going to talk to her. Why should she?

“Alright class. Today I’m giving you time to work on your projects. You’re allowed to work here in class, the library or the computer room. Oh and Emma you are going to team up with Regina. She is the only student without a partner.” Emma could hear Mary scoff and saw her raise her hand but mister Glass put a stop to it.

“It’s not up for discussion miss Blanchard.” Mary looked back to Emma but Emma mouthed that it’s fine so Mary let it go. So she had to work with a crazy religious head case that hates gay people, Emma had worse.

“I’m sorry.” Emma turned to Regina when she heard the timid voice. “Why are you sorry?” Emma asked confused. Her eyes were drawn to Regina’s fingers. The girl was pulling at her skin so hard that she was drawing blood.

“For having to work with me on this.” Regina talked with her head down and didn’t even glance at Emma. Emma found it very rude but she also wondered why the girl was reacting like this.

“If you want me to do all the work by myself that’s okay with me. I’ll just put your name next to mine. “ Emma shook her head. She would have none of that.

“I’m sorry but I’m not that kind of girl. I earn my stuff and I’ll earn my grades just the same.” Emma huffs and grabs her bag. “Come on we’re going to the library.” She doesn’t wait for Regina to response and leaves the room. Regina grabs her stuff and hurries after Emma.

All the sudden Emma stops in the middle of the hallway and Regina can’t help but walk into her. “Hmmp, I’m sorry.” Regina says and looks down when Emma moves and turns around.

“You know not looking people in the eye when you speak to them is really rude.” Emma states. Understanding what she’s doing wrong Regina looks up and brown eyes meet green for the first time.

Crap! Emma thinks, crazy religious anti-gay head case is fucking gorgeous. “Alright and I guess I have been rude as well.” Emma says running her hand through her hair and holding the other one up for Regina to shake.

“Regina Mills, My name is Emma Swan.” Regina takes the hand that is offered and shakes it.

“Now that we are properly introduced where is the library? Because I have no idea where I’m going.” Both Emma and Regina laugh and Emma can’t help but think that the brunette is just adorable.

There were just a few other people in the library and Regina and Emma decided to go to the more secluded corner. They would be alone there and they could talk without any disturbance. 

“So tell me what is the project about?” Emma asks pulling out a pen and some paper.

“I’m writing a paper about how religion has influenced different laws and we need to make a presentation about it.” Regina takes some documents out of her bag and hands them to Emma. 

“Off course you would chose something like that.” Emma huffs and let her eyes travel over the papers. 

Regina can’t help but feel hurt by the comment. “So Mary has informed you about me?” Regina asks already knowing the answer to her question. She really wished someone would take the time to look past that. She’s not all about God and praying. She has her own thoughts, ideas and opinions.

“Yes she has.” Emma says.

“I’m sorry.” Regina says again. 

Emma shakes her head. “Saying sorry is going to fix things. You hurt people with some of your believes. It’s disgusting.”

Regina looks down and grabs her skin again. She bites her lip in pain. Disgusting? She finds her disgusting? It’s harsh and mean to say something like that but Regina finds herself not blaming Emma. Yes sometimes she feels disgusted as well. Sometimes she wants to hit herself in the face when she repeats the things her parents taught her. She knows deep down in her heart that they are wrong but still she believes some of them.

Regina opens her eyes again and clears her throat. “We can change some of it. We just need to inform mister Glass if we do.” 

“Yes thanks. I think that would be better.” Emma states passing the papers with information back to Regina.

“So we will gather some more and new information and set a date to work together again. Maybe some time this week?” Emma asks. Regina nods and takes out her agenda.  
“Are you free on Wednesday afternoon?” Regina asks.

“Yeah just moved here so don’t really have much plans yet.” Regina nods and writes down the date.

“Well you’re friends with Mary so I think you will have plans really soon.” Regina says putting away her stuff in her bag and turning back to Emma.

“Seems like I made the right choice in befriending one of the popular girls and my guess is you are not one of those.”

Regina looks down. No she sure isn’t. She’s more like the punching bag that the popular girls use to lose some of their frustrations. The signal goes and Emma stands up.  
“Guess I see you in class.” She says and doesn’t wait for Regina to answer back. 

Mary was waiting for Emma at the government’s class and was talking to a brunette with a cheerleader outfit just like Mary’s. Emma already knew who the girl was because of the red eye linger and red lipstick. When Emma joined them the brunette turned to her.

“Hey! You must be Emma. I’m Ruby it’s so nice to meet you.” Ruby says pulling Emma into a tight hug. 

“Mary told me who you have to partner up with. It’s so unfair that you have to work with that bitch.” Ruby hisses pulling back. Emma could clearly see the anger in Ruby’s eyes. She looked like she could kill.

“Yeah it sucks. But I don’t care as long as we do the work and I get good grades. I don’t really care.” Emma replies.

“See that’s the spirit.” Mary says and loops her arms through Emma’s and Ruby’s. “Let’s go and get lunch, shall we?” They walked happily towards the cafeteria and Emma felt at ease knowing that she made good friends easily and it look like she was going to make some more.

Two guys and a girl were waving at them while waiting in line to get their lunch. “Hey Graham and Kat.” Mary greeted them before Turing to the handsome blonde guy. “Hello sweetheart.” The blonde said before claiming Mary’s lips with his own. Ruby coughed and clearly mumbled ‘get a room’. She grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her closer.

“Guys this is Emma. She’s new and Mary and I have decided that’s she is going to be our new best friend.” Ruby states and flings her arm around Emma’s shoulders. Emma couldn’t believe how many friends she got in one day.

“It’s nice to meet you Emma.” Kathryn politely greets her before picking up her lunch from the dinner lady. 

“Yes indeed it’s a pleasure.” Graham says grabbing Emma’s hand and placing a kiss on top of it.

“Stop being so charming to girl Graham, you’re gay!” Ruby says chuckling. Graham gave Emma a wink and a charming smile before releasing her hand.

When everybody got their lunch they walked through the cafeteria trying to find a table. It was a busy day and finding a table they could all sit at wasn’t easy. That was until Mary saw an almost free table and Emma could feel her stomach flip when she saw the only person sitting there, Regina.

“Hey ugly bitch!” Mary shouted and Emma could see how Regina jumped up in fear. She lost her grip on the soda she was holding and the content spilled all over the book she was reading. 

Mary laughed. “Watcha reading?” Mary steps closer and snatches the book from Regina’s grip. Regina tried to stand up and grab it back but Ruby pushed her back down. Everyone from the group laughed and took a seat at the table, Emma included. She better stick by her new friends if she wanted to keep them.

“The perks of being a wallflower?” Mary says quirking an eyebrow. “Are you even allowed to read that? You know there’s a gay character in it?” Regina didn’t say anything. She had learned to ignore everything and tried to zone out. Mary didn’t like that, she hated being ignored.

“I think you need to learn a lesson!” Mary took the fallen soda and felt that it hadn’t lost all its content. She poured it over the brunette. Regina shrieked and tried to pull away but Ruby kept her seated. “Next time I ask you a question, answer it!” Ruby let go of Regina’s shoulder and Regina ran away. Emma didn’t really know how to react. When she was ten, she had moved to a new foster home and a new school. It’s always hard to be the new, poor and orphan girl and she had dealt with her own bullies. She hated being bullied, she hated the feeling of not understanding why. Why did they treat her like that. She had never done anything wrong to earn such behaviour. 

Now she was one of the bullies and she felt extremely guilty and she felt fear. She couldn’t defend Regina, She couldn’t risk losing these new friends.

“Did you see her face?” Mary laughs grabbing Regina’s sticky chair and replacing it with a new one.

“Good job Mary!” Ruby says high fiving her new friend. They started eating and chatting about random things. Emma didn’t listen for two reasons. The first one because the things and the people they talked about Emma didn’t know them. She couldn’t follow with their stories and the second reason was because she couldn’t get the imagine of Regina’s fearful face out of her mind.

“Can someone tell me where I can find the toilets?” Emma asks standing up. David gave her the direction and she left the cafeteria. She didn’t needn’t to find the toilet because she needed to use them but because she wanted to find Regina. She just hoped Regina would be cleaning herself up on one of the toilets but unfortunately she wasn’t. Emma wanted to give up but when she saw the sign to the gym she wanted to give it a shot. It was a guess but it was a good one, a gym had showers and when Emma entered the changing room she was greeted with steam and one of the showers was turned on.

Emma walked closer and she could clearly hear someone sobbing through the sound of water falling. Emma felt guilty, was she really this person? Someone who watched and didn’t do anything?

“Regina?” Emma said loud enough to be heard above the shower stream and the sobbing. The crying stopped abruptly and the shower was turned off. 

“Regina? Are you in here?” Emma asked just to make sure. She didn’t get an answer and Emma knew it was Regina because someone else would have answered.

“Regina……..”Emma sighed. “I……just want to say I’m sorry. I should have said something. I should have stopped them. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Emma put her head against the closed door. What was she doing?

At the other side of the door Regina was holding her breathing trying not to sob. Why was Emma here? And why was she apologizing? She didn’t pour the soda over her that was Mary. The sound of the changing room door closing made Regina realise that Emma had left and she could release the breath she was holding. She slipped out of the shower and dried her skin. She dressed herself in her spare clothes. She always brought spare clothes just in case something like this happened. When she was ready she left the changing room and acted like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was third chapter. I hope you liked it?


	4. Get down on your knees to......pray?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual harassment.   
> Let my know what you think, reviews motivate me and let me know what I can do to inprove this fic.

The last two hours before the cheerleader try out went without much difficulty for Emma. She also saw Regina, she was in new clothes and didn’t bother looking at Emma and Emma couldn’t really blame her. She felt really guilty, maybe she had reacted a little too strongly towards her. The girl hadn’t done anything wrong and hadn’t yet said anything hurtful. She had listen to Mary without knowing every side of the story. She needed to know Regina first before she could judge her.

“Alright Emma. We want you to do some cheers. Some stunts and help us make a pyramid.” Mary says holding a black clipboard and pen. Emma wasn’t really feeling comfortable in her new cheerleader outfit. She kept pulling down her skirt. She was sure people could see her underwear, she will need to buy shorts for under the skirt if she is ever going to comfortable. 

“Repeat after me. Breath fire! Stomp your feet! Go go Dragons! Go and beat!” Mary cheered jumping up and down. She finished the cheer with a high kick of her leg.

Emma was impressed. Mary’s enthusiasm made Emma want to do her best. “Breath fire! Stomp your feet! Go go dragons! Go and beat!” Emma cheered raising her hands in the air and putting on her most fake smile ever. Just like Mary she finished the cheer with kicking her leg up but she couldn’t get it as high as Mary’s. 

“Good Emma!” Mary clapped and the rest of the team joined her. “Now you are going to do some stunts with Ruby. Watch what she does and try do the same.” Mary says pointing at Ruby who was stretching her limbs. When Ruby felt warmth up enough she took a few steps back before running towards them. She did a flick flack and finished it with a summersault. 

Emma nodded she could do this. She had done gymnastics in one of her old schools and back then she was pretty good. She didn’t need any time to warm up. She gave herself some space and did exactly what Ruby did without breaking a sweat. The squad applauded, they were very impressed with her.

“Perfect! Alright now the last exercise. The pyramid and I want you on top. It’s so we can see that you are fearless. Emma nodded and watched how the squad prepared the pyramid. Emma climb on top and made herself stiff as a plank. She felt proud of herself for making the effort to join the squad and for trusting people she just met. 

“Great job Emma.” Mary patted her on the back when Emma was back down. “Yeah great work!” Ruby told her and the rest of the squad joined them in congratulating Emma.   
“I think and I assume the rest of the team will agree with me if I say you are an asset to our team. So do you wanna join us?” Emma didn’t need to be told twice. She accepted and the whole team cheered. 

“Hello ladies.” Emma turned around and saw Killian walking towards them. He was wearing his football gear and was sweating. 

“Hello Killian. We missed you at lunch today.” Mary says and gave Killian a hug. She scrunches up her nose because he smelled. 

“Well I was a little busy with Tina if you know what I mean.” Killian says winking at Emma. Both Ruby and Mary turned and looked at the petit blonde that was practising her cheers.

“So you guys are dating now?” Ruby asked raising her eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Yeah I guess, kinda.” Killian shrugs his shoulders. “So how did Emma do?” Killian asked changing the subject. 

“I did good.” Emma replied. 

“She did more than good. She was perfect.” Mary says and swings her arm around Emma shoulder.

“That’s good to hear. Mom is going to be so happy. Good job little sis.” He says making Emma cringe at the expression. She isn’t his sister and she doesn’t like his smug face he is displaying while saying it. 

“So do you need a ride home?” He asks.

“No your mom is picking me up. We’re going shopping.” Emma explains to him and she’s happy that she doesn’t have to sit in a car with him. She has seen the look in his eyes before from several of her foster brothers or dads. 

“Alright then tell mom I’m going to be home late.” He says before walking towards Tina and slapping her ass as a greeting.

“Must be nice to have a brother like Killian. He’s so charming and handsome.” Ruby says looking Longley in Killian’s direction. “Ruby why don’t you just go and tell him you like him.” Mary huffs in frustration. Ruby has been pinning over Killian for the last two years now and it has gotten to a point where Mary can’t keep it secret any longer. 

“No I can’t! I want him to come to me. I don’t want to be his next plaything.” Mary throws her hands up. “Suit yourself. I’m going home see you tomorrow Emma.” Mary and Ruby take off and Emma makes her way to the parking lot where Milah is waiting for her.

“So how was your first day?” Milah asks breaking the silence in the car. They had been driving for five minutes and Emma hadn’t said a word. She hoped the girl would open up to her more. She really hoped that she would one day call Emma her daughter.

“It was really good.” Emma says looking at Milah. “I made friends and I’m on the cheer team.” Milah shrieked.

“What? You did it? That so great Emma. Congratulations honey.” Milah puts a hand on Emma’s shoulder and gave her a proud squeeze. Emma didn’t flinch from the contact like she normally did. She actually liked this display of affection.

After shopping for over two hours Emma and milah picked up some food and went back home. It was a lovely evening. They ate together on the couch like a family and even Killian was pleasant. Emma felt good, really good. Today she had made friends, popular friends. She liked her new foster mother and father and she had gotten a lot of new clothes. Some she found a little to girly but she was really grateful. 

 

 

Regina didn’t understand Emma. She didn’t understand why the girl had apologized to her. So she blocked her out and ignored her during her two last classes. After the last lesson Regina went to the computer lab. Regina’s after school activity was the school’s newspaper. She was the only one running it. She liked it, she didn’t need to answer to anyone but herself. Or sometimes mister Glass who was the supervisor. Regina hated it when he came to check on her. When she heard the door of the room open and he walked in her stomach dropped and she bite her teeth.

“Regina, how is everything with our great paper?” He asks coming to stand behind Regina while she opens the file with the draft of this week’s news. She can feel him pressing his weight against her back while his eyes scan the computer screen.

“Looks good. Very good.” Regina can feel his breath on her skin and she closes her eyes to hold back her tears.

“You are a good girl Regina. A good student. Why don’t you show me again why you are such a good student.” He whispers in her ear and turns her chair in his direction.

“Please mister Glass….I…….”Regina pleads but he doesn’t care and grabs her chin between his fingers.

“You don’t want to fail your government’s class do you? You want to keep making your silly paper don’t you?” Regina looks down and nods.

“So why don’t you get down on your knees? Just like you go to pray. Be grateful that I only take this and not your virginity.” Regina zones out just like any other time.

 

 

It’s two hours later when Regina walks through the door of her home. She feels numb inside. “Hello Regina, how has your day been?” Henry her father asks looking up from his paper. He feet were resting on the coffee table and Regina knew if her mother saw this her father would be in some real trouble tonight.

“Good father, no problems.” Regina says placing a smile on her face and walking over to give him a kiss. If only her father would really look at her he would see that her smiles never reach her eyes.

“Regina?” Her mother Cora shouts from the kitchen. Regina shrugs of her coat and hangs it in the coat closet before joining her mother in the kitchen. 

“Hello mother.” Cora looks over her shoulder while stirring her sauce. “Can you set the table dear.” Regina nods and does what her mother asks without complaining, always without complaining.

When dinner is ready they pray and eat together in silence. Today is like most days, no conversation and everything is done in silence. After dinner Regina goes upstairs to do her homework when she’s done she joins her parents downstairs and they would watch a taped service or a religious program. Sometimes they would all take turns reading the bible. Around ten thirty Regina says good night to her parents and goes to bed. 

She lays in bed and watches through her window how the wind blows against the leaves of the tree outside her room. She needs to pray before she goes to sleep but somehow she finds herself not wanting to. She should pray for the strength to forgive her enemies but she didn’t want to forgive. She wanted to scream, Regina did not pray that night.


	5. Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has to get worse before it gets better

Emma was gathering her new books from her locker when she could clearly hear people laughing from inside one of the classrooms. She closes her locker and listens closely, she can identify Mary’s laughter everywhere.

“I think this shirt suits you better Regina.” Emma hears Ruby’s voice as well. Emma turns the corner and enters the room. She freezes and watches the scene is front of her. A fear stricken Regina is pushed against the wall while Kathryn and Mary hold her arms still so she can’t move.

“What are you guys doing?” Emma asks making Ruby jump up, she’s holding a black marker and on Regina’s white shirt is clearly fat-loser written in large letters. “What do you think Emma? Nice right?” Ruby says smiling and looking back at her own work.

“Don’t you guys think that this is wrong?” Emma asks bravely. Three pair of eyes glare at her. 

“No!” Mary cries out harshly. “She deserves this. She says gay people are disgusting and that they are going to hell. You’re gay Emma. Don’t those words hurt you?” Mary asks raising her eyebrow. Emma swallows she wanted to keep the fact that she was gay hidden for Regina so they could work together without problems on their project. She doesn’t know how Regina is going to treat her now but seeing that she is looking at her wide eyed it doesn’t predict anything good. 

“Yes those words hurt me. But why not be the better person. Leave her alone and by herself with her stupid believes.” Ruby, Mary and Kathryn look at each other and nod. They let go of Regina and take their seat in the classroom. Emma glances briefly at Regina before doing the same as her friends.

“You’re right Emma. She doesn’t deserve our attention.” From the corner of her eye Emma could see Regina pulling out a sweater from her bag and putting it on. 

The whole lesson hour Regina was sneaking glances at Emma. She didn’t know how to feel now that she knew Emma was gay. Her parents and pastor and taught her about the gay lifestyle and Regina couldn’t believe that a smart girl like Emma would chose something like that. Maybe Regina could help her, warn her about the wrath of god. God did not like gay people and they would burn in hell for their sins. She needed to help Emma, she wanted to help her find the right path.

It wasn’t until the last hour of today that Emma started to notice someone watching her. Every time she would look in Regina’s direction she could see the brunette advert her eyes quickly. First Emma found it funny, she uses the reflection of the window to look at Regina watching her and Emma found the look on Regina’s face adorable.  
But then Emma started wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Was she judging Emma for being gay? 

 

At the end of the school day Emma was driving herself crazy. She needed to know what Regina was thinking. She said her goodbyes to Mary and Ruby and told Killian she would walk home. At first he frowned and wanted her to ride with him but as soon as he saw Tina walking towards him he left her alone. Emma had waited on the parking lot for Regina, she had almost missed her but as soon as her eyes landed on the brunette she hurried after her.

“Regina!” Emma yells hoping the brunette would stop so she could catch up with her. Regina startled by the voice turns around. She was relieved to find that the voice belongs to Emma and not Mary or Ruby. Regina waits until Emma was near her. “What’s wrong?” Regina asks. 

“I wanted to ask you that.” Emma says. “Why were you looking at me this whole day?” Regina swallows she didn’t know Emma had seen her she had tried to be discreet. She needed to think and go over what she was going to say to Emma but she needed to choose her words carefully without hurting or insulting Emma.

“Well? Aren’t you going to answer me?” Emma asks a little irritated because Regina just keeps staring at her like there was something on her face. Emma knew why Regina had been watching her but she wondered how brave the brunette was and if she would tell Emma the truth. 

“I…..well……I.” Regina struggled and Emma saw her Regina reaching for her own arm again. She grabbed her skin between her nails and started pulling. Emma didn’t like that the brunette needed to hurt herself to keep calm while being nervous.

“I want to help you.” Regina finally says bravely. She hoped Emma wouldn’t get made at her.

“Help me with what?”

Regina swallows, her mouth opens and closes and she find it hard to breath. “With……with your lifestyle.” 

Emma closes her eyes. She had hoped Regina would say something different but hearing those words leave the brunette’s mouth made her blood boil. She had dealt with enough homophobia in her life and she would not stand for it anymore. 

“You mean about me being gay.” Emma says a little louder and Regina takes a step back. She could hear the anger in Emma’s voice and she was starting to get scared. Trying not to say anything bad else, She didn’t say anything else and kept her eyes down.

“Hell no! You don’t get to do that!” Emma says grabbing Regina’s chin and forcing her to look up into her eyes. “If you have a problem with me, look me in the eyes and say it.”

Regina’s bottom lip was quivering and she was on the verge of tears. “No….” She chokes out and Emma lets go of her chin.

“I don’t have a problem. I just want to help you.” Before Emma could say anything else Regina didn’t kept quiet anymore and she started spilling word after word.

“Your lifestyle is a sin and I don’t understand why you would chose something like that. Gay people go to hell and they burn. God’s wrath is to be feared and you bring everyone who supports the lifestyle in danger. They will receive the wrath of god as well. I can help you Emma, I can show you the right way.” Regina takes Emma’s hand and Emma doesn’t know what to do but look at Regina in astonishment.

“You don’t have to be a pervert. I don’t know why you chose this way in the past but you have a new and nice family now. You don’t have to be gay anymore. You’re beautiful and you could find yourself a boyfriend in a heartbeat. Please Emma let me help you.” Regina finishes still holding Emma’s hand. Emma was staring at her. Her face was a storm of emotions and before Regina could say anything else Emma fist connects with her jaw and Regina falls on the ground.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Emma yells angry tears are cascading down her cheeks. “I’m a pervert? A sin? I’ll burn in hell? Who says that to another human being? You think you are so smart Regina? You are stupid and naïve. I don’t need and don’t want your help. You should get help because you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Emma takes another step closer to Regina likes she wants to slap her again. But she doesn’t instead she walks past her and goes home.

Regina keeps sitting on the ground for a long time. Her jaw hurts terribly and her palms are all scratched up from falling. She cries and she’s mad. Mad at herself because again she had successfully pushed someone away. Emma was right, how dare she speak of things she didn’t fully understand. She only knew what her parents and pastor had told her. Maybe there was this other side to it, one her parents and pastors didn’t know about.

 

When Regina got home she went straight to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. She kept her hair in her face hoping her mother wouldn’t see what had happened. She should have known better, off course her mother was going to see it.

“Regina! What happened to your face?” Her mother grabs Regina’s hair and pulls it back to look at the large red spot by her daughter’s eye. It was sure to become a very large bruise.

“A …… a ball…….hit me during gym.” Regina says pulling away from her mother’s questionings hands. 

“Sit down. I’ll grab some ice so the swelling will go down. Did you go to the nurses office?” Cora asks and Regina shakes her head.

“Well because you didn’t put ice on it right away you are going to be stuck with a nasty bruise tomorrow.” Cora puts the pack on Regina’s face, who flinches away from the cold. “Dinner is ready in five minutes until then keep this on your cheek.”

Regina didn’t have much appetite. She just sat there and played with some beans on her plate. She wanted to ask her parents about the gay lifestyle but she didn’t know how.

“Those beans aren’t going to fly into your mouth Regina.” Henry told her.

“I’m sorry father I was just thinking.”

“And what has you thinking so much?” Henry asks. Regina bit her lip and put her fork down. Her parents watched her with curious eyes.

“I was wondering why the gay lifestyle is so bad? Why do we hate people who love ……differently.” Both her parents stop eating and they put down their cutlery, Regina could feel a shiver run down her spine. 

“It’s a sin.” Her mother told her with a stern voice and picked up her fork again hoping Regina would drop the subject. She didn’t.

“But why? Murder or stealing are really big sins, loving someone …….I just don’t get it.” 

“They are perverts! They have sexual relationships even though they know they cannot have children together. It’s just not natural!” Her father told her and Cora agreed with every word.

Regina furrowed, still it did not make sense to her. ”But……”

“Regina!” Her mother cried out. “Enough! Are you going to be an obedient daughter or do you need to be punished? Be quiet and eat your dinner!” Regina swallows and looks at her father’s hand which is resting against his belt. No, she didn’t want to be punished.

“I’m sorry mother. I won’t bring it up again.” Regina grabs her fork and starts eating.

“Well because you brought it up you’ll go upstairs after dinner. You’ll do your homework and when your done you go straight to bed. Did I make myself clear young lady?” Henry asked.

“Yes father. I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	6. Making a friend

The next morning Emma was awoken by the sound of her alarm. She had put it a little earlier so she could have a shower. Emma loved taking a shower. The feeling of warm water drippling over her body making every part clean again. It were those little moments that made her happy. 

She shuts the shower back off and puts a towel around her body before getting out. She almost fell when she opened the curtain and saw Killian’s smug face with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Can I have some privacy?” Emma asked grabbing another towel and drying her hair. 

“Why? It’s not like you have anything to be ashamed about.” Killian grinned and spit out the toothpaste.

“Can you just go?” Emma opened the door of the bathroom wanting Killian to leave. He shrugged and walked out but not before saying that he liked her boobs. Emma slammed the door shut in his face and turned the key. Note to herself always lock the bathroom.

After dressing Emma joined the family Jones at the breakfast table. Killian acted like nothing happened and ate his cereal. “Did you sleep well?” Liam asked looking up from his paper.

“Yes thank you.” Emma replied and grabbed some juice.

“How does your schedule look like?” Milah asks putting some scrambled eggs on Emma’s plate.

“Two hours of science and two hours of math.” Emma says huffs. Two boring classes but she will get through them. “I also was supposed to meet up with Regina after school to start our project but I don’t think I should.” Emma says eating the last piece of egg on her plate.

“Regina Mills? Why? What happened?” Milah asks concerned.

“She said some very hurtful things to me yesterday. I don’t think I can be her partner anymore.” Emma says explaining the situation.

“What kind of hurtful things?” Liam asks putting his paper down and investing his attention on Emma.

“She called me a pervert and a sinner. So also told me I’ll burn in hell.”

“Why would she say those things to you?” Milah asks gasping in shock.

Emma chewed her bottom lip. Should she tell them? They seemed good people. “She said those things because I’m gay.” Emma breathed out and waited. When no immediate response came Emma looked up and was met with two smiling adults and an open mouthed Killian.

“You don’t have to worry Emma. We don’t have a problem with that. We like you Emma and your sexuality isn’t going to change that.” Milah got up and kissed Emma on the head. Liam got up as well and gave Emma a supporting squeeze before going off to work. Killian didn’t say anything and went upstairs to grab his things for school. Emma smiled and started helping Milah with cleaning up the breakfast table.

“Maybe you should give Regina a second change.” Milah say all of the sudden making Emma frown.

“What do you mean?”

 

Milah pulled a chair back and sat down, she indicated for Emma to do the same. “Before I decided to be a stay at home mom I used to be a cleaning lady. I had several houses I would clean during the week. The mills mansion was one of those houses. I know Regina pretty good. She’s a very nice girl but being raised by her parents and the community they are involve in have brainwashed the girl. The things she said to you are the same things I heard her parents use when they explained things to her. She doesn’t know what we know. She doesn’t know that’s it is alright for girls to have feelings for other girls.” Milah puts her hand on Emma’s. “Try and give her another chance Emma. She means well. And maybe you could be the one helping her.”

Emma let Milah words sink in while she grabs her things to leave for school. With every second that went by Emma could feel herself getting guilty. She had punched Regina, really hard. And Milah was right the girl only wanted to help in a really wrong way. 

 

A few moments later Emma was sitting next to Killian while he drove his car. Emma had wanted to walk to school but Killian had insisted and in the end Emma had given in. They would arrive at school a little earlier and this would also give Emma the time to talk to Regina before class.

“So you’re gay?” Killian asks grinning.

“Yes I am.” Emma told him. 

“Have you ever been with a guy?” He asked her when they stopped at a red light.

“Yes I have.” Emma answered truthfully but she didn’t like to think about those times.

“Then why are you gay? A girl can’t possibly make you come like a guy can. They don’t really have the right equipment.” 

Emma couldn’t hold in the snort. She turned to him and raised her eyebrow. “Are you serious right now?” 

Killian didn’t laugh and look at her very serious. “Yes I’m serious.” He said sternly and Emma’s laughed died down when she felt his hand on her thigh.

“Maybe you haven’t found the right man yet.” He says. Emma doesn’t say anything, she turns her head and stares out of the window. She can feel his hand travel up her thigh. Why can’t she do anything, she can feel herself growing numb just like all the other times. 

No! She swore after she had left her last abusive home that she would never ever tolerated such behaviour again. She slapped Killian hand away and opened the door of the car.

“Don’t ever touch me like that again.” Emma sneers at Killian before slamming the door shut. 

 

 

Regina was walking through the halls of the school with a terrible headache. He right eye was swollen and a big blue bruise was colouring her cheek. She was happy when she reached her locker and could take out some aspirin. She swallowed them dry and took her books for science class. She had two hours of science and two hours of math and she would meet Emma for the government project. Actually she didn’t know if they were still going to meet and if Emma was still her partner. Regina doubted it.

She entered the classroom and took out her lab coat. They were going to work with chemicals today and Regina was excited about it. She likes science, chemistry, biology and physics. She liked how some unbelievable things can be explained and how when reaction can cause another. 

Regina was so deep in her thoughts and her science book that she didn’t hear the person behind her until a hand was placed on her shoulder. “Regina?” Regina jumped up and turned around quickly. Emma was standing behind her. Regina backed away holding her hands up just in case Emma would hit her again. 

Emma gasped when she saw Regina’s face. Her eye was swollen, she could barely see through it. But the thing that really made Emma gasp was the fear she saw on Regina’s face.

“Oh god Regina. I’m so sorry.” Emma said taken a step back and given the brunette some more personal space.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you. I’m so sorry.” Regina felt herself relax a little more and she dropped her hands by her side. 

“What are you sorry for? I’m the one that shouldn’t have said those things. I’m really sorry.” 

Emma frowned. “What the hell Regina. I hit you! Why are you apologizing you should be angry with me.” Emma let her hand wonder through her hair in frustration. She can’t believe this. Regina should be angry and not apologizing.

“No, I said so many stupid things and you’re right. I am stupid and naïve. I don’t know what I’m talking about.” Regina let’s herself rest against the table. She covers her eyes and sobs.

Emma decides to take a step closer hoping Regina doesn’t flinch away from her. She takes Regina hands and is happy when she lets her. Emma removes Regina’s hands from her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. “Hey it’s okay. I’m not angry about that anymore.” Emma says taking Regina left hand and using her free hand to wipe away Regina’s tears.

“I talked to Milah. She told me that she used to work in your house.” Regina looks up into Emma’s eyes and nods.

“She made me see why you would say those things. Why you believe you needed to help me. I can’t blame you for the way you were raised. It’s not fair.” Emma squeezes Regina’s hand a little tighter and hope the smile she displays is a pleasant one. “I would like for us to be, I don’t know, friends I guess. I think we can help each other.”

Regina bottom lip trembles. Friends? Emma wants to be her friend. Regina never had a friend outside the community she lives in. Regina had two friends in her whole life. Her friend Daniel and her sister. Both were banned from her community and now she was all alone. “We can’t.” Regina says pulling her hand out of Emma’s grip.

Emma bites her bottom lip, she looks down and tries to hide the hurt look of rejection. “Because I’m gay?” she asks feeling foolish for thinking Regina wants to be her friend. For thinking Regina can look past her believes.

“No! No, that’s not it.” Regina says shaking her head quickly. “I mean, we can’t be friends because they would never let you. Mary, Ruby and the rest. They hate me and I see the way they look at you, they want you to be in their group and you should. School is so much easier when you have friends.” Regina explains.

Emma knows that Regina’s words are true. Having these friends would indeed make her life easier and better. She has been in the same position as Regina, being bullied and she doesn’t want to feel like that ever again.

“What if we keep it a secret? I’ll try and keep the bullying to a limit and if you need someone, you can call me. That could work right?” Emma asks hopefully. She knows she’s being selfish but she’s scared.

Regina smiles, she can’t believe that such an amazing person like Emma would want to be her friend. “You would do that for me?” Regina asks. Emma can hear the doubt in Regina’s question. Emma looks into her eyes, she doesn’t blink and gives her a clear ‘yes’.

Regina feels so happy. She doesn’t know what to do right at this moment, she wants to hug Emma but before she can make a decision people are starting to enter the classroom.

People including Mary and Kathryn. They immediately see Emma and walk towards her.

“Emma?” Mary says looking between Emma and Regina. “What are you doing?” She asks Emma. “And what happened to your face?” She asks Regina scrunching up her nose.

Both Emma and Regina look at each other. They silently agree to go along with anything the other is going to say. 

“We’re going to work on our government project this afternoon and we needed to agree on where we are going to work.” Emma lies easily.

Regina however doesn’t lie easily. “I…….she……..I…..fell. No I ran into a door.” Regina finally manages to tell Mary who only scoffs at her.

“Wow ugly and stupid. Come on Emma let’s sit in front before the ugly rubs off on us.” Mary takes Emma’s hand and pulls her away from Regina. Emma looks over her shoulder and can see the look of hurt in Regina’s eyes. 

Regina takes her seat at the back of the class and looks down at her desk. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at herself in the reflection of her phone. She wants to tell herself to not believe Mary to find something she likes about herself but she can’t. No one has ever told her otherwise, she believes Mary. She believes every word.


	7. You are beautiful!

The whole morning Emma wants nothing else but to go to Regina and tell her to not listen to anything Mary says. She can see how the brunette is looking more down then normally. Her hair is covering her face. Regina can probably barely see through it. Emma wants to go over there and put her hair into a ponytail. She wants to tell her how beautiful Regina is and Emma knows she wouldn’t been lying. Regina is truly beautiful, with her chocolate eyes hiding by her glasses, her plump lips bruised by biting her lips nervously and her gorgeous body covered by clothes to big.

Fuck Emma can’t think about Regina like that. She is her friend now. A very closed-minded religious friend. Regina is a no-go zone.

“When do you meet up with Regina?” Kathryn asks when they are walking down the halls of the school. “ Around two. “Emma says feeling uncomfortable being sandwiched between Kathryn and Mary. “ So plenty of time to go and meet with Ruby at granny’s for lunch. 

Emma first thought that granny’s was Ruby’s home but it turned out that granny’s was a very nice and comfy dinner managed by Rub’s granny, Eugenia Lucas. It’s was like the whole group’s hangout spot. They were all sitting around a large table, happily chatting. Emma really wanted to hate being around these people but they were so nice when Regina wasn’t around. Graham had taken the seat next to her. He told her about his pack of wolves, at first Emma was shocked and thought he was talking about real wolves. His pack of wolves were the nature scouts group and he was his inspiring leader. He would learn them how to track animals, recognize plants and other stuff to survive in nature. The way he talked to her was really refreshing. The way they all were talking was refreshing. They only turned into these awful people when Regina was around. Emma needed to know what the deal was.

“So what’s the deal with you guy’s and Regina?” Emma asks Graham but unfortunately Ruby hears it.

“She’s a fucking bitch. That’s the deal.” Ruby sneers stabbing eggs with her fork.

“Her family and Regina are crazy. They go to people’s funerals and they tell them that their loved ones are in hell and that it is their fault that they are.” Kathryn explains.

“And they fucking do it with a smile.” Ruby comments again. “I was carrying my mother’s coffin outside the church when I saw Regina and her parents. They were shouting and yelling and the worst thing was that they were smiling while doing it. I fucking hate that bitch.” Mary gets up from her chair and pulls her into a hug because Ruby is barely containing her tears.  
“They think they are so good. But they are sinners as well. Her mother Cora Mills had an affair with my dad.” Mary tells her. “She made my dad think she was in love with him and my dad was ready to leave me and my mother but she fucking changed her mind.” Now Mary is crying as well. “My dad was depressed for months and used my mom as a punching bag for his frustrations. My mom couldn’t take it, she killed herself.” Emma didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. It was heard to hear these things and look into Mary’s eyes knowing that she lied to them about seeing Regina.

“Guess who was standing outside the church yelling that my mother was going to hell.” Mary let out an weird little laugh. “So now you know why Ruby and I hate her. But we are not the only ones. Graham.” Mary looks at Graham and he was biting his teeth. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“Regina called her a pervert yesterday.” Killian says casually while biting his burger. Emma snaps her head up, why did he had to say that.

“She did what?” Mary says raising her voice. “That bitch! Don’t listen to her Emma. You’re not a pervert. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” Mary let go of Ruby and reached out for Emma. She grabs her hand and squeezes it. “We will protect you from people like that, don’t you worry Emma. That’s what friends are for.”

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate that but speaking of her. It’s almost two so I have to go.” Emma let’s go of Mary’s hand and grabs her stuff. 

“Wait Emma give me your phone.” Kathryn says. Emma gives it to her without question. After a few minutes she gives it back to her. “Now you have our phones numbers. If there is ever anything please don’t hesitate to call us okay.” Kathryn says.

“It’s really nice to have friends like you guys.” Emma says and it is sincere even though she wished it wasn’t. It was a really great group and she truly believe she could called them when she has a problem.

 

It was 10 minutes past two when Emma arrived at the library. The walk from granny’s had given her the time to clear her head and remember that there are two sides to every story and she still needed to hear Regina’s side. She promised to give her a second change and she was going to keep that promise.

 

It wasn’t hard for Emma to see someone different than the bitch they called Regina when she found her at the back of the library. She was surrounded by books. Emma stood back and observed her, she could see that Regina was concentrating hard because of the little frown on her forehead. Emma smiled when she saw Regina glasses slipping down her nose, she was just so adorable.

“Hey.” Emma says making her presence known to Regina. Regina looked up rapidly and closes the book she was reading with a loud bang. Emma walked closer and saw how Regina tried to hide the cover of the book with her arm. “He….hey Emma.” She replied a little flustered. Emma grabbed the chair besides her and sat down. 

“What were you readying?” Emma asks trying to look at the cover of the book and was amused how Regina tried to hide it.

“Nothing…..just some bible stuff.” Emma could detect the lie easily and crocked her eyebrow.  
“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if I wanted to read it?” Emma says reaching for the book but Regina pulls it back and holds it against her chest.

“No! It’s not really your thing. You wouldn’t like it.” Regina lies again hoping Emma would drop it. But Emma wasn’t that kind of girl and only grew more curious.

“Regina? It’s not nice to lie to a friend.” Emma says with a little grin. She could clearly see the battle the brunette was fighting inside. Should she tell Emma or not. In the end Regina knew she couldn’t hid this from Emma. She sighed and gave Emma the book. 

“Blue is the warmest colour?” Emma’s eyes grew wide when she read the title. “From all the books I could not picture you reading this wasn’t one of them.” Emma smiles and gives Regina the book back.

“Please don’t tell anyone. If my parents were to find out.” Regina didn’t finish the sentence but Emma knew it wouldn’t be good. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is save with me.” Emma winks and reassures her.

“Thank you. I just wanted to learn more. I want to understand the lifestyle and why God would frown up on it.” Regina explains. She had found the book through the catalogue and had been readying it the whole time before Emma interrupted her. She liked the characters and their view on life and love. She wished she could take it home to finish it but her parents would probably kill her if they found it. 

“You’re welcome and thank you for opening up your views. And if you have any question you can always ask me if you want.” Regina nodded. She was thankful for the offer but she wasn’t ready yet to asks Emma some of the questions she had.

The rest of the afternoon they worked together on the project gathering information and discussing their different views on certain subjects. Emma found it really easy to talk to Regina. The girl had a very pleasant voice, a voice Emma could listen to for hours. But unfortunately she couldn’t, she had to go home.

“Wanna walk home together?” Emma asks when they left the library. Regina bit her lip and looked around, seeing if anyone could see them.

“are you sure? Someone might see us.”

“So what? We are supposed to work together. No one cares if we walk home together.” Emma says chuckling. She grabs Regina hand when she sees that the brunette isn’t moving and pulls her forward. Emma tried not to think how soft and warm Regina’s hand was.

Regina enjoyed feeling the blonde’s hand in hers. She was happy that she has found a friend in Emma and that she wanted to walk her home. 

“You know you’re beautiful right?” Emma says all of the sudden making Regina look at her in confusion.

“What?”

“I have been dying to tell you that all day long after Mary’s rude comment this morning. You aren’t ugly, you’re really beautiful.” Emma explains her compliment. She hopes Regina would accept it but seeing how the brunette’s shoulders dropped and how she tried to hide her face with her hair again told Emma that she didn’t believe her. Emma stopped and pulled at Regina’s hand making her stop walking. “Don’t hide your face Regina.” Emma uses her hand to push Regina’s hair behind her ear.

“That’s much better.” Emma says looking the brunette in the eyes. “So beautiful.” Emma repeats again a final time before walking further. Regina follows her and pushes her hair behind her ear every time it slips loose.


	8. Learning more.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Just started my summerjob and was really busy and tired. But never mind here's the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

The next morning Regina arrived at school early as always. She wore her usual glasses but had decided to wear a hairband making sure her face wasn’t covered. She felt good, happy and it was all thanks to her new friend Emma. The blonde was a fresh breath of air in her life. She made her see things differently and she made her life a little bit better just by smiling at her.

First period was gym. Although Regina was kind of a nerd she also liked sports and she loved to run. When she ran she could clear her head and lose all her frustration. And that’s what she did. She ran as fast and as long as she could. She loved the burn in her legs when she finished and coach Frederick congratulated her with her personal best.

After gym everyone made their way into the showers to clean up. Soon the room was filled with steam from the hot showers but Regina didn’t choose warm water but cold to sooth her muscles and make her fit for today. When she was ready and wanted to find her towel and clothes. Her whole body stiffened when she couldn’t find them.

“Hello.” Regina cried out. “Is someone there?” Regina listened and could hear someone giggle and someone else berating the other person for making the noise. 

“Can I please have my clothes back?” She tried again already knowing that it was hopeless.

“Please….” Regina could hear the desperation in her own voice. Don’t cry, don’t cry she kept repeating in her head. Regina pushed against the door trying to open the stall but someone had messed with the lock. 

“Please open the door.” She cried out. The next thing she heard was loud laughter and a door closing. “Hello?” This time there was no noise and she know that she was all alone. Regina let herself sink to the floor of the shower and let her head rest against the wall. “Please……” Today had begun so wonderful. How could she have been so stupid. Did she really think that she would get a break from this hell of a life. She was so stupid! So naïve! So ugly! Emma’s nice words couldn’t held any truth. Regina hugged her legs and cried.

Emma first period was history. It was given by the most boring teacher Emma had ever encountered. Miss Hawtorn was like a dinosaur and had a voice that could put anyone to sleep. So that’s what kept happening to Emma during the lesson. She kept falling as sleep and if it wasn’t for Graham waking her every now and then.

“Wow Emma you can sleep!” Graham says laughing while they walked to their next period which was English. “Come on it’s not like it’s my fault. The woman is ancient!” Emma says and they both laughed.

They entered the English classroom and fund Kathryn, Ruby, Mary and David already there. Emma let her eyes travel over the rest of the class but she couldn’t find the one brunette she was looking for.

“Hey Emma how was your first period?” Kathryn asks making room at her table for Emma to sit next to her. 

“God, don’t mention it.” Emma told her putting her head on the table in frustration. 

“She fell asleep like ten times.” Graham told them putting his hands on Emma’s shoulders and squeezing them playfully.

“It’s not my fault! She’s just so boring!” Emma complained and lifted her head up when the teacher walked inside the classroom. Emma looked for Regina again but didn’t find her. From what Emma knew about the brunette was that she’s very functional. Emma shook her head, don’t think the worst. Everything is probably fine. She’s just late or sick. Emma tried to tell herself to not feel to worry but it wasn’t really working. The whole period she had felt worried and when they were finished she couldn’t go looking for Regina either because the other would be watching her. 

They were sitting in the cafeteria and Emma ate the sandwich Milah had made her with tiny bites. Maybe she could bring up Regina to try and figure out where she was. 

“Fucking cunt!” Killian shouted from across the cafeteria at Tina. The girl looked at him with watery eyes. 

“Please Killian, I’m so sorry!” Tina pleaded and clutch his jacket to pull Killian close to her. 

“Let go of me you whore!” He shouted and shoved Tina away from him. He turned his back to her and walked towards the group and sat down.

“What happened?” Ruby asked sincere sitting next to him.

“That stupid bitch cheated.” Killian said grabbing Graham’s soda and drinking it. 

“With who?” Kathryn asked curiously. The whole group turned around and glared at Tina who was still crying and looking at Killian like a kicked puppy. 

“Some guy named Peter.” Ruby rubbed his back to comfort him but Killian shrugged her hand of.

“Don’t worry Killian, the bitch will be punished.” Mary said and winked at Kilian causing him to grin.

Emma clear her throat. “Speaking of bitch.” Emma said turning everyone’s attention to her. “I need to talk to Regina for government but it seems like she’s not at school.” For a second everyone looked confused but then they all started laughing.

“Oh god we forgot to tell you! We punished her for calling you a pervert.” Kathryn explained between her laughter. “She’s at school! She’s stuck in the girl’s locker-room in a shower stall. We stole her clothes from the stall and messed up the lock. She’s can’t get out.” Emma gaped at Kathryn. They did what? But that means the girl has been locked up there for over two hours.

“You should have hear her.” Mary says. “Please, is someone there? Let me out!” Mary mimicked Regina and Emma could feel her nails dig in her thighs. She needed to go and help her.

“Well serves her right.” Emma says trying to sound unbothered. She drank her soda before announcing that she needed to go to the toilet. When she passed the cafeteria doors she ran as fast as she could to the locker-room. When she entered everything was quiet. Maybe someone had helped her or maybe Regina was too embarrassed to shout out for help. Emma walked over to the showers and was happy to find Regina’s clothes lying on a bench nearby. 

“Regina?” Emma asked and listened.

“Em….em……Emma.” Regina replies in a hoarse voice. Emma located the stall and tried the door but she couldn’t open it. 

“Regina I’m going to throw over your clothes and a towel. Dress yourself and I’ll try to figure out a way to get you out of there.” Emma threw the clothes and looked around the room. She found a janitor’s closet and inside she found a small ladder. She could use the ladder to help Regina climb over the stall. 

“Regina I found an ladder.” Emma announced but didn’t get any response. Emma placed the ladder against the door and climbed. “Hey.” Emma says looking down. Regina looked up fully dressed. Emma’s heart dropped. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lips had a light shade of blue. She most have been really cold.

“So this is what we are going to do. I’m going to use a bench to give myself some height and I going to give you the ladder so you can climb out okay?” Regina nodded and wiped her nose.

For one in her life Emma was so glad that her plan worked perfectly. Regina climbed out of the stall in no time. But Emma knew that was only the easy part. Emma could clearly see how awful Regina was feeling. Her eyes betrayed her, the girl was drowning is self-loathing and Emma didn’t want to leave her to go back to the group.

“Come one! Let’s go!” Emma says grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her outside. “What are you doing Emma? Where are you taking me?” Regina asks pulling against the hand that was holding her to tightly. 

“Away from here!” Emma told her she let go of Regina’s hand when she saw she was grabbing it too hard and intertwined their hands instead. They left the school through the gym making sure no one saw them leaving. It was lovely weather outside, the sun was shining making Regina squirt her eyes. It had been pretty dark in the showers and cold. She had turned on the warm water sometimes but it didn’t help for long. She had prepared herself of being stuck in there for the whole day, she had never thought Emma would come to find her, but she had.

“So where are we going?” Regina asks again after Emma had slow downed and was now looking around.

“I have absolutely no idea!” Emma says chuckling. Regina couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s goofy face.

“Do you know a place we can go to?” Regina gives herself a second to think before the perfect place comes to mind. “I do! Follow me.” It was now Regina who intertwined their hands and started to lead them away. They had been walking for ten minutes before they came to the edge of the forest. They filled the silence with small talk about the weather and about school. Regina knew Emma was given her some time before they would start talking about what happened.

When they had been walking in the forest for about five minutes Emma stops and stares at the beautiful sight in front of her. The sun was shining, colouring the water of a small lake in front of her. The lake was filth with waterlilies and Emma couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Wow it’s beautiful here.” Emma says and Regina nods. “It’s my favourite place. It’s so quiet and no one comes here anymore.” Regina explains and walks over to a big tree. Emma is surprised when she sees Regina climbing the tree but when she steps closer she can see that the tree his pieces of wood in it that form a ladder. Emma looks up and in between some branches she can see a wooden platform. Curious as she is she follows Regina up the tree.

When Emma manages to reach the top she sees Regina sitting at the edge of the platform looking over the lake. Emma walks over and sits next to her. “How do you know this place?” Emma asks.

“This used to be a popular place for swimming in the summer but since they built the public pool near the library people don’t come here anymore.” Regina explains.

“When I was younger I actually had a friend called Daniel. He and his parents were also members of our church. Daniel and I would come here and play by the water. We build this platform, we wanted to make a treehouse but we were never able to finish it.” Emma watches how Regina quickly wipes her eye to avoid a tear slipping down.

“He was taken away from me. It was two years ago. We were fifth teen, Daniel was quit handsome but he had a secret. He was like you, he was gay and he had fallen in love with Graham. I found out and I was sacred for him because I believed it was a sin. But I loved my friend so much so I kept it quiet. I don’t know how but somehow his parents found out. I came home one day from school and my parents told me that Daniel was send away to some sort of camp.” Emma kept listening to Regina in shock. Graham had never mentioned this to her. She really needed to talk to Graham again.

“He came back after a few months.” Regina continued. “He was different and he hated me. He thought that I had told his parents. I told him that I didn’t but he didn’t believe me. The bullying on school was manageable when Daniel was around but when I lost him, the bullying changed for the worst. It became more physical, pushing me, kicking me, slapping me or ruining my clothes.” Regina breathed out, it was starting to become easier to tell someone. With every word she spoke, she could feel herself become more relaxed. The frustration and sadness was finally being freed from inside her.

“When Daniel was back he joined Mary’s group. He knew things about me. Things I had told him because he was my only friend. They used those things against me to hurt me as much as possible. After a month, Daniel was kicked out of his home because he was still gay and banish from the community. I don’t know what happened but he left town the same night and never came back.” Regina let out a sob and Emma puts her arm around her holding her close. Regina enjoys the comfort and buries her head against Emma’s shoulder. She feels safe with Emma so she lets herself sob and cry.

“I don’t know which words I should use to comfort you Regina but I need you to know that I think you are the strongest person I have ever met.” Emma says rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I still don’t understand why you are so nice to me.” Regina says into Emma’s shoulder. “You are such a good person.” Emma shakes her head. “No, I’m not a good person. I good person would tell them to stop. I good person would stand up for you. I’m a coward because I’m scared that they will turn against me. I’m selfish because I’m scared of losing these friends.”

Regina pulls out of their embrace and Emma can see her red puffy eyes. “I don’t mind that. I’m just glad you are willingly want to be my friend.”

Emma smiles and falls back. She’s lying on her back on the platform and her legs are hanging of the edge. “Still I wish I wasn’t a coward.” Regina goes to lie next to her and both girls stare up at the blue sky.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Regina suggests. 

“About what?” Emma asks turning her head towards Regina. She still feels a bit guilty when she sees the fading blue turning into yellow around Regina’s eye.

“There has been something I wanted to ask but I don’t know if I should.” Regina admits while biting her bottom lip. Emma has to avert her eyes because seeing Regina biting her bottom lip causes thoughts in her head that a friend shouldn’t be thinking.

“You can ask me anything.” Emma states truthfully. She can hear Regina swallow trying to get some nerve.

“Have you..or do you…….have, a girlfriend?” Regina asks stumbling through her question. Emma chuckles at Regina’s nervousness. “Not at the moment but yes I have had a girlfriend. Her name was Lily. She kinda looked like you to be honest. We had to split up when I moved here. I miss her.” Emma tells her.

“I’m sorry you had to split up.” Regina says and Emma shrugs her shoulders.

“That’s life I guess.” 

Regina wants to ask and other question but she doesn’t know if she can. She’s scared that Emma will look at her strangely if she does ask the question. Regina decides to throw caution in the wind and asks it anyway.   
“How does it work?”

Emma looks back at Regina and frowns. “How does what work?”

“Like do you have………you….know………how…….intercourse?” Regina can feel her cheeks burn bright red when Emma starts to laugh.

“It’s just, in biology we learn that only a man and a woman can have a baby through intercourse. So why do you want to have intercourse with someone of the same gender if you can’t have children through it.” Regina tries to explain her question more but it only makes Emma laugh louder. Regina huffs and sits back up.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.” Emma says whipping her eyes. “Alright let’s try and give you a proper answer.” Emma pulls Regina back down and rolls on her side to watch Regina’s face while she tries to explain.

“So sex or intercourse is not only about having children. Another reason to do it is because of love and pleasure. When people are in love they have this need to be close with each other, to touch the other person and show them how much they love each other. It’s a really intimate act if you are in love. But people who aren’t in love they want to feel this amazing thing when you climax. It’s so good and it feels amazing. Your whole mind gets shut off for just a second and you want to experiences it over and over again. Two women can have sex by using, their hands, fingers, tongue, mouth and some like to use sex toys. Do you understand it more now?” Emma asks combing through her hair with her hand.

“But the bible says that we shouldn’t have intercourse for pleasure only to reproduce.” Regina says.

Emma sighs.” Yeah but the bible says a lot of things and people forget that’s it’s writing by men and not god a few centuries before. To me following the right path is doing good, trying to be the best person I can be, to be true to myself and kind to others.” Emma says but finds herself feeling like a hypocrite. If she did these things she should stop the bullying.

“I understand.” Regina says. “I do find some things in the bible rather questionable and I like your way of view. I want to be the best person I can be. It’s just hard when I have to listen to my parents.” Regina says the last part quietly but still loud enough for Emma to hear.

“You don’t get along with your parents?” She asks and Regina shakes her head but hesitates a second before speaking up.

“It’s hard to get along with them when they hit me or make me go to those funerals. But they are my parents and I love them.” Emma sits up straight and stares at Regina. The girl just told her that her parents abuse her and she acts like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Why do they hit you?” Emma asks a little louder because she’s angry. Why would they hit Regina? She’s so nice and sweet.

“When I question the word of god. They don’t like it. My sister used to do that a lot. So they hit her a lot or lock her up in her room. But one day she was gone. She had packed her bag and left. She did leave a letter for me.” Regina says. “She told me she would come and get me one day when she had the means to take care of me, that was five years ago.”

Regina looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. This was the hardest to talk about for her. 

“I’m so sorry that all of this happened to you Regina.”

“Thanks, It’s nice to be able to talk to someone.” They both smiled because Emma felt the same way. The peaceful moment was ruined when Emma’s phone went off. She looked at the time and was shocked to see how late it already was.

“Hello Emma speaking!” Emma listens to Mary’s demanding voice. She wanted to know where Emma had been all day. She was worried.

“Hey, I’m so sorry Mary. I got my period and have some really bad craps and went home. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything.” Marry accepted Emma’s lie and told her to get well soon. Emma puts her phone on silence and laid back down.

“So what do you normally do after class?” Emma asks Regina.

“I run the newspaper.” Regina told her tensing up a little.

“You do? Must be a lot of work.” Emma notices how tense Regina becomes but doesn’t comment on it.

“It is. I don’t like to talk about it though.” Regina says and rubs her knees. She closes her eyes and can see mister Glass’s disgusting face. It’s like she can hear his voice and feel his touch.

“Regina?” Emma asks putting a hand on Regina shoulder but she flinches away.

“Hey Regina! What’s wrong? Talk to me!” Regina shakes her head. She can’t talk about this to Emma. The girl sees her as brave and if she tell her this well change her view and Regina doesn’t want that.

“I can’t talk about it just yet. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, no worries. You’ll talk to me when you’re ready.” Emma gives her reassuring smile which Regina accepts.

The next hour they manage to talk about less deep subjects. Emma tells Regina about her cheer try out and how happy Milah was when she joined the team. Regina was happy to hear about Milah and shared the story of her and Milah baking cookies one day when her parents were away. It was a small moment but she cherished it because it was something her own mother had never done with her.

When the time came to join the real world they hugged each other goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. They promised that if one of them was ever in trouble they would call each other and the other would pick up no matter what.

When Emma came home and went to her bedroom Killian was sitting on her bed readying a comic book. She closed her door and crossed her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here?” Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hanging out and waiting for you to show up.” He says putting the comic down and looking her up and down. 

“Why? Did you want to ask me something? If not leave.” Emma says sternly. She doesn’t like the way he’s looking at her. She had other foster brothers and dads looking at her in that way. Every time she knew what was on their minds.

“I wanted to know where you were this afternoon. You told Mary you had craps and went home. But why weren’t you home?” He stands up from the bed and walks over to Emma. He’s standing so close that Emma feels like she’s suffocating. “I…….I don’t need to tell you anything.” Emma stumbles over her words. He can feel her discomfort and reaches out for her. He touches her hair and brushes it out of her face.

“You can lie or not say anything but one way or another I will find out your secret.” He whispers in her ear and Emma can feel his breath on her cheek. She can feel her heart beating fast and unsteady. 

“Emma! Killian! Dinner’s ready!” Milah shouts from downstairs. The interruption unfreezes Emma and she pushes Killian away and leaves the room quickly.


	9. Being brave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter. I had late shifts at work.  
> I'll try to oploaded another chapter next week sooner, I promise.  
> Little side note, I turned 21 (happy me)

The next day Emma found herself working together with Graham on a practicum for chemistry. Emma really enjoyed Graham’s company. He was nice and funny, he told stories of his adventures with his friends but there was one story Emma wanted to ask him about.

“Graham, who is Daniel?” She asks out of the blue interrupting his story about him and David making go-carts. 

“How do you know about him?” Graham asks astounded. Emma knew she couldn’t tell him that Regina told her. Graham was a nice guy but only mentioning Regina could make this nice guy a bad one.

“Killian mentioned him. Told me he was really important to you.” She lied. She did felt guilty for always lying but she was just to curious to care anymore.

Graham sighed. “He was my first boyfriend. He was like Regina part of that fucked up church. I think he was Regina’s only friend, we bullied them sometimes. 

One summer I was hired at the country club as a gardener, my dad wanted me to work for my money and Daniel worked there at the stables. We saw each other in glances and would eat lunch in the same room. One day we were working near each other and it was really warm. I was sweating and pulled of my shirt. I saw Daniel staring at me and I got really angry thinking he had a problem with me. But he didn’t had a problem, he liked what he saw. 

It changed everything. We flirted and spend more time together, we went on dates and before I knew it I had found myself a boyfriend.” He looked down at the paper in front of him and wrote down the measurements of the exercise. 

“It didn’t last of course. One day he showed me this place in the forest. It was really beautiful and there was a wooden platform in a tree. We had a picnic and made out a little.

Regina caught us and the look on her face…..” Graham closes his eyes and rubbed the spot between his eyes. “She was so disgusted with us. Daniel tried to convince her not to tell anyone but she did. Daniel was send away to a ‘pray away the gay’ camp.” Graham’s voice trembled a bit. This was still clearly really hard for him to talk about. 

Emma understood now why Daniel had turned his back on Regina. He thought she was the reason that he was send away. All their hatred directed to Regina was so misplaced. They were all hurt by different things and reasons and they choose Regina to deal with their hurt feelings. Regina was a pushing back for their frustrations.

“When Daniel came back he had changed dramatically. They hadn’t prayed away the gay but they had replaced the guy I loved with someone who was so angry at the world. He took the bullying to a whole new level. He told us things about Regina. How her parents would hit her and her sister. About her sister being the town’s slut. 

It had become really cruel. No wonder she had tried to kill herself that one time.” Graham looked up and clamped a hand in front of his mouth realising what he had just let slip.  
“She tried to kill herself?” Emma whispered in a tiny voice. 

“Yes……she……they found her in time. She hadn’t lost that much blood so……. You know…..fuck.” Emma could clearly see how conflicted Graham was feeling.

“Why do you guys still bully her? What if she does it again?” Emma asks angry. People can’t be this cruel, can they?

“We……she..no! she’s not going to do it. Her parents were pretty mad last time. It’s a sin in their eyes taking your own life and …….no she’s not going to do it again.”

Emma had to close her eyes and breath out trying to relax herself and stay calm. This was so wrong, hoping your bully victim doesn’t kill herself.

“Can we drop this Emma? I don’t like to talk about this.” Graham told her and continued working on the exercises. Emma didn’t say anything more. She took her phone out, she felt worried about Regina after this conversation and just wanted to know how her day was.

Emma: Hey, how is your day going so far?

Regina was writing down notes during history when her phone vibrated. It startled her, she wasn’t used to people texting her. It could only be one person and this knowledge made Regina smile.

Emma: Hey, how is you day going so far?

Regina: It’s going good. How have you been?

Emma: Fine. I do think we need to talk. Can we meet after school in the forest?

 

Regina frowned when she read the last message. Why did they need to talk? 

 

Regina: I can’t. I need to work for the school paper and don’t you have cheer practise?

Emma: Yeah right. I forgot, alright another time.

Regina: Is something wrong? Why do we need to talk?

Regina hesitated before she pressed the send button. She was scared of Emma telling her what was wrong. If something was wrong Regina feared for their growing friendship. He thoughts were calmed with the next message.

 

Emma: No, nothing wrong. Don’t worry we’ll talk later ;)

 

The day went by quickly. Emma and Regina had seen each other during lunch but Emma had been surround by her friends so there was no way they could have that talk without causing suspicion. 

Regina was now working in the computer lab on the new article for the school paper. It was about the school’s vegetarian lunch. There were traces of meat in it. She was concentrating hard and didn’t hear the door from the room opening. 

“Hello Regina, always so hard at work.” Mister Glass whispers standing behind her. Regina stops typing and bites her lip trying to sooth the several emotions that wanted to come out. 

“You always look so tense Regina.” Mister Glass says grinning as he puts his hands on Regina’s shoulders. She tenses more and feels a shiver run down her spine. His hands are burning into her skin, she hates it.

The hands starts squeezing her shoulders in some sort of massage. He let his hands travel over her shoulder and down her neck to her breasts. He cups her breasts over her shirt and squeezes them. Regina groans in pain and can’t help when the first tears are running down her cheek.

“Mister Glass!!” A voice full of anger breaks the silence in the room. Both Regina and mister Glass’s head shoot up to the source of the voice.

Emma is standing in the door opening. Red faced and fuming. She clenches her fist burying her nails in her own palm.

“YOU FUCKING PERVERT!” She shouts and advances on mister Glass. He cowers away from her and Emma backs him up against the wall and slams her hand next to his face. His eyes are closed and Emma can see how he trembles in fear. 

“You will leave this school. You’ll quit peacefully and you will never touch anyone again or I will fucking kill you!” Emma hisses in his face and the only thing mister Glass does is nod. When Emma steps back and let him take his leave. He almost falls flat on his face stumbling over his own feet. Emma can’t help but give him a little kick making him jump up again and run away. 

When the door closes again Emma turns to Regina and sees the girl still sitting in the same chair and looking at her with glistening eyes. Emma walks over and crunches down to Regina’s eyelevel. 

“Regina? Are you okay?” She asks her voice soft and gentle again. Regina snaps out of her dull face grabbing Emma’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Emma can only rub Regina’s back while she sobs heavily against her shoulder.

It takes a few minutes for Regina to calm down and get her breathing back under control. When she does pull away from Emma she crosses her arm over her chest in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry like that.” Regina says when she sees the wet spot on Emma’s shirt from her crying.

“Don’t do that Regina! Don’t apologize for crying.” Emma uses her thumb to wipe away some of Regina’s tears. Regina can feel her heart beat faster when Emma’s thumb moves across her cheek and when it’s gone she can still feel the spot tingling.

“Your so brave Emma.” Regina whispers looking at the thumb that just touched her cheek. 

“I’m not.” Emma says shaking her head and taking Regina’s hands.“Yesterday when I got home Killian was in my room and he……..” Emma swallowed. “I froze and if it wasn’t for Milah calling for us I don’t know what he would have done. I wasn’t brave Regina, I was just so angry when I saw his hands on you. I wanted to kill him. That’s not being brave.” 

Regina looks at her with big eyes. “He tried to do that to you?” Emma nods and looks down. “He did and I didn’t do anything to stop him. I couldn’t move. Did it feel like that with you?” Emma asks playing with Regina’s fingers.

“The first time I did. I froze up and couldn’t move. I let it happen and blamed myself for it. I still do. The other times I would get really sick to the point that I had to puke. He didn’t like that and didn’t want me those times. 

“How long has this been going on?”

“After Daniel left the school. We used to work on the newspaper together but with him gone, I was alone.” Emma pulls Regina into a hug again, she doesn’t want to let go of her ever again.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you Regina. “ Regina buries her head into Emma’s neck.

“Thanks to you it’s not going to happen again.” Emma’s stomach flutters a Regina’s voice. No she won’t let something like this ever happen again to Regina.


	10. kissing the scars of my demons

“Emma where the hell have you been?” Mary shouts and rushes over to Emma when she sees her walking towards the team. She was getting really irritated by Emma’s lack of motivation. 

“I’m sorry, I lost track of the time. I didn’t mean……..” Mary stops her by holding up her hand. “I don’t care. If it happens again you are of the team.” She turns around and stalks back to continue the practise. Maybe some tough love is what Emma’s needed. So that’s what she gave Emma and she include the rest of the team. She yelled and made them run tracks and do backflips until they were all a breath away from death. 

When practise came to an end Emma was sweating and wanted nothing more but to get home and take a shower. Mary had other plans for her. 

“Hey Emma! Wait up for a second.” She shouts and runs after Emma. She links their arms together and walks further. Emma raised her eyebrow in confusion, not even a second ago Mary had been yelling at her to run faster and now she was back to being her best friend. Something was defiantly wrong with Mary. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice to you and showing you some tough love. You need to understand that I’m the captain and I need to install discipline in the team. I can’t favour someone over another.” Emma nods. 

“Alright but that’s was not what I wanted to talk to you about.” She says and takes out her phone. She shows Emma a picture of a redheaded girl. 

“This is Merida. She’s our age and she likes watching Harry Potter.” Mary explains but Emma can only frown at her not really knowing or not wanting to know where Mary is going with this. 

“She’s gay and she has agreed to meet you for a date this weekend.” Emma feels herself stiffen. Did Mary just set her up for a date? Emma didn’t like this at all, she wasn’t some little teenage girl, she could pick her own dates. 

“And when did I agree to this?” Emma asks irritation slipping through her voice and Mary laughs ignoring Emma’s upset behaviour. 

“I told you I was going to set you up at some point.” 

Emma shakes her head. She looks at the picture again and must admit that the girl is really cute. Maybe she should go it will take her mind of those dangerous feelings she sometimes has when she’s around Regina. Isn’t that the expression, get over someone by getting under someone? 

“Alright I’ll do it. Where are we meeting?” Mary beams. 

The next time Regina and Emma talked to each other was on the phone on Saturday. A few hours before Emma was supposed to meet Merida for their date. Emma was nervous and she needed to hear Regina’s voice to calm her nerves. She had asked Milah for some fashion advice but it only made Emma even more nervous. 

“So what’s wrong with what you are wearing?” Regina asks. She was in her bedroom reading a book while her parents had gone out groceries shopping. 

“It’s not me.” Emma told her while looking in the mirror. She was wearing a jeans skirt with a soft pink blouse. Her hair was loose and curly and it was the only think that was feeling right. 

“It’s to girly and I don’t want to be someone I’m not.” 

Regina understood where Emma was coming from. She just didn’t understand why Emma was asking her advice. She had never gone on a date, never been in a relationship. 

“I don’t think I’m the best person to give you advice on this.” Regina told her truthfully. “What would you like to wear on this date?” Regina asks. She had mixed feeling over this date. She was happy Emma had found someone she might like but she was also scared that Emma was really going to like this person and that Regina would lose her friend. 

“I would like to wear some skinny jeans and maybe a fresh washed tank-top. Not like I’m trying to much but also not like I’m not wanting to try. You know what I mean?” 

Regina just hummed and hope she didn’t need to really answer that question. Because she didn’t know what Emma meant. 

“That’s sounds nice. You should wear that, I think this Merida girl will like you no matter what you are wearing.” Emma laughed. 

“I hope so.” 

Emma was standing outside of grannies and looked in. She saw Merida sitting at one of the booths. The girl was pretty there was no denying that. Emma took a deep breath and gathered up enough courage to open the door and enter grannies. 

“Hey you must be Merida.” Emma slides into the booth across from Merida who was startled from Emma’s sudden presence. 

“Yes and you must be Emma.” Merida laughs and holds out her hand for Emma to take. 

Regina didn’t know why but there she was standing outside of grannies and looking inside to where Merida and Emma were seated. She felt really pathetic hiding in bushes watching how Emma was laughing and how Merida was touching her arm. It seemed like the date was going pretty good and Emma was enjoying herself. So why wasn’t Regina glad? A good friend would feel happy. 

Regina shook her head and climbed out of the bushes. She can’t think like this she has to be a good friend and I good friend will wait until Emma calls and be happy for her when she tell her all about her perfect date. 

Regina was walking down the street when her phone started ringing. She look and saw Emma’s name. Was the date already over? She had just left the diner five minutes ago. 

“Hello?” Regina asks. 

“thank god! Regina I need your help, can you please call me back in five minutes?” Emma asks whispering into the phone. 

“I guess…” 

“Good, I hear you in five minutes.” The call was cut off and Regina looked down at the phone in confusion. What kind of game was Emma playing? Regina sat down and watched the minutes tick by when five minutes passed she dialled Emma number again. 

“Hello, Emma.” 

“Hello Milah.” Emma answered quickly. 

“No It’s Regina!” 

“Alright Milah, I’ll come home don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Emma? I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Regina asks even more confused. 

“Yes will talking later.” And the line was cut off again. Regina stared at her phone in her hand and didn’t know what the think. What just happened? Deciding to not break her head about it Regina slid her phone in her pocket and started walking back to her house. 

Around ten Regina was lying already in bed. Her parents had gone to sleep as well because the following day they would go with pastor Gold to a convention. She couldn’t sleep, she felt restless. She was feeling hot but even when the covers were of her body she still felt too hot to fall asleep. She let her mind drift off to the day’s events. The way she felt when she saw Emma with that girl, she didn’t understand how she can be so jealous. Emma was her friend, her very gay friend. And being gay was a sin, or maybe it wasn’t. She never felt this jealous when Daniel started dating Graham, she was happy for him. 

She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. Did she like Emma more than a friend? How does it feel like when you like someone more than a friend? And Emma was a girl, even if she liked Emma more than a friend did this mean she was gay as well? And how did she turn gay? Did Emma turn her gay? She didn’t understand all of these feelings. 

Regina jumped up in bed when a loud knock sounded coming from her window. Regina squinted her eyes and was shocked when she saw Emma smiling at her. She climbed out of bed and opened the window. 

“What are you doing here?” Regina whispers just in case her parents could hear her. 

“Hey.” Emma smiles and climbs through the window. “Just wanted to explain the call to you today.” 

Regina switches on the light on her nightstand and sits down on bed. She pats the spot next to her and waits for Emma to take a seat. Emma doesn’t really take a seat but jumps on the bed next to Regina. 

“So first of all thank you. You saved me from a bad date.” Regina frowned. It didn’t look like it was a bad date when she was there. What could have happened in the time she had left the diner. 

“What happened?” 

“Well I know that her name is Merida, she moved here with her family from Scotland three years ago. She likes horse riding and archery. Her mother is very strict and her father wanted a boy.” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad.” 

Emma chuckles and lies on her back. “Now it doesn’t but it would have been fun if she actually wanted to know this about me. She just kept talking and talking. At one point I wanted to grab some fries and shove them up her mouth, just to make her stop talking.” 

Regina chuckles. She would have loved to see that. “So that’s why you called?” Regina says fitting the puzzle pieces together. “You wanted me to bail you out of the date. I didn’t understand it first.” 

“Yeah I should have explained things better to you. You didn’t mind did you?” Emma asks looking at Regina who was perched on the edge of the bed her body stiff. Was she feeling uncomfortable with Emma here? 

“Are you okay? Does me being here make you uncomfortable?” Emma asks sitting up and putting her hand on Regina’s shoulder. Regina looks at her and shakes her head. 

“No, I like you being here. I don’t feel so alone anymore.” 

Emma takes Regina’s hand and plays with her fingers. Their soft and look well taken care off. “I talked to Graham. He told me some stuff about you.” Regina looks down at their hands. There are a few things that Graham could have told her and they can’t be any good. 

“What kind of stuff?” Regina asks and her voice is so small making Emma feel guilty by bringing it up. But she needs Regina to know that she’s on her side. 

Emma takes the sleeve of Regina’s pyjama and slides it up her arm. Emma traces her fingers of the large vertical scare. Emma had seen the scars of other girls who self-harmed. Most of their scars where small and horizontal, they would bleed and feel the pain. Regina scar wasn’t like that, it was one to stop the pain. 

“He told me about Daniel and you. I’m sorry about what happened to you and I want you to know Regina that I’m here. I can’t make the bullying stop completely but I’ll make sure you will never feel like you need to end things ever again.” Emma doesn’t know what makes her do what she does next but before she can stop herself she presses her lips against the large scar on Regina’s arm. 

Regina gasps at the soft press she feels. Her heart is ready to welcome Emma’s friendship. They talk for a little while before Emma has to take her leave. When Regina is back in bed she falls asleep right away and this time without any nightmares or demons waiting for her. 


	11. I dare you......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this has been really slow burn but I tought it was more realistic this way. I hope you are going to like the end of this chapter.  
> :) Let me now if you did!

The next couple of weeks were the best of Regina’s life. The bullying was still going on but every time something happened Regina knew that Emma would be waiting for her at her window in the evening. Regina would let her in and they would talk and Emma would take away every bad thought and make Regina smile. 

But also in school things were getting better. Mister Glass had resigned and Regina didn’t have to be afraid anymore. She could finally enjoy working at the school paper. And the fact that Emma joined her there after her cheer practise made it even more enjoyable . 

Emma had also enjoy the last weeks. Regina was a really good best friend and her other friends weren’t half that bad. Whenever the group wanted to bully Regina she would make them change their mind by distracting them. Things weren’t getting physical and for the most part they just ignored Regina. In the evening Emma visited Regina by climbing through her window. She liked talking to the brunette even if it were just little things they talked about. Emma still had some feelings for Regina that go beyond friendship but she had made peace with the fact that she could not act on them. She couldn’t risk their friendship. 

It was Friday evening when Emma and the whole team were cheering and pumping up the crowd. The football team was winning their fourth game of the season and people were going mad. Emma jumped and yelled when David scored again. He ran up towards the cheerleaders and picked Mary up in his arms. The kissed each other passionately and the crowd went insane. The stood up and started cheering with them. Not long after David scored the game came to an end and the team hit the showers. 

Emma had just finished her own shower when Kathryn and Mary called for her. 

“Hey Emma are you almost ready?” They asked and Emma didn’t know what they were talking about. 

“Ready for what?” She asks. 

“A fuck! I forgot the tell you. We’re having a party slash sleepover at my house, parents are out of town and it’s to celebrate the win” Kathryn told her grinning. 

“Oh nice, yeah I would love to come just give me a minute to get dressed and grab my things.” 

The party had already started when Emma, Mary and Kathryn arrived. Graham had set everything up and was now flirting with Peter from the Lacrosse team. Emma hung away her coat and her cheer gear before joining Mary in the kitchen. David was holding Mary close and kissing her passionately. Emma had to amid that they were a very adorable couple. 

“Uhh, are they at it again?” Ruby says walking over and coughing loudly. “Go upstairs you love sick teenagers. Why don’t want your hormones spreading!” Ruby yells and the couple just laughed and Mary guided David away. Emma grabbed a red cup from the table and filled it up with some of the punch. From the first sip she took she knew she didn’t have to drink much to become drunk, someone had clearly spike it. 

“How do you like the punch?” Ruby asks smiling cheeky. 

“How much booze is in this?” Ruby laughed and pointed to several empty bottles on the counter. Emma laughed and shook her head. This was going to be one hell of a party. 

“Ruby!! Ruby! She here. She’s actually here!” Kathryn yells storming into the kitchen. Ruby almost spilled her drink because Kathryn was jumping on her excitedly. 

“Who’s here?” Emma asks not knowing what was going on. 

“The entertainment.” Ruby says putting her cup down. “Go tell Mary and David. Their upstairs.” Ruby tells Kathryn. “Come on Emma. Let’s have some fun!” Ruby says grabbing Emma’s hand and dragging her out of the kitchen an into the hall. 

The moment Emma saw her she felt herself growing pale. There was Regina standing in the hall not knowing what to do. Emma could see she was clearly uncomfortable being there. She was nervous and pulling at her own skin. She was holding a bag and something that looked like a sleeping bag. Why was she here? 

“Regina!” Ruby yells and rushes over draping her arm over Regina’s shoulders. “We are so glad you could make it! Aren’t we Emma!” Ruby asks and winks at Emma. Regina locks eyes with Emma, Regina looked definitely afraid for what was about to happen. She just hoped them Emma would help her. Something was definitely wrong and Emma needed to protect her from whatever was going to happen next. 

“Emma take her coat and bring her to the sitting room.” Ruby orders and walks off. 

“Regina? What are you doing here?” Emma asks taking Regina’s coat and hanging it away. Regina pulls a white piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it over to Emma. 

“My parents found this invitation this morning and wanted me to come.” Regina explains. Emma let her eyes travel over the paper and got more scared for Regina. 

**_Religious sleepover_**

**_We like to invite you to a gathering of serval young adolescents who like_**

**_To share their adventures on staying on the right path and_**

**_Respecting the word of god in the friendly form of a sleep over_**

**_Date and place………….._**

Emma closed her eyes and breaths deeply out. They used Regina’s parents against the poor girl. They knew her parents would force her to come here. Emma locked eyes with Regina and saw how fearful the girl was. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you tonight. Maybe we can even try to have some fun. It’s nice seeing you here.” Emma says and takes Regina hands in hers. Regina looks down at their joined hands and smiles. She’ll try and have fun tonight for Emma. 

“Come one.” Emma guids her to the living room where several people are sitting in a circle. Emma’s friends and some people she didn’t really know all looked at them. 

“Regina! Emma! Come join us! We were just going to start a friendly game of truth and dare.” Mary shouts and waves them over. Emma nods and pulls Regina down next to her. Jessica who was also on the cheer team came into the living room with several bottles, Emma saw vodka, tequila, some whisky and something else she didn’t recognize. 

“Do you know truth or dare Regina?” Kathryn asks walking over to Emma and Regina and sitting down next to the brunette. Regina shook her head too nervous to speak. 

“It’s simple. Someone starts and asks someone else truth or dare. They get a question or a dare. If they answer or do the dare they don’t need to drink. If they pass they need to take a shot.” Kathryn says pointing at the shot classes in the middle of the circle.” Easy right.” Regina nods and glances towards Emma. She was going to do this. She was going to play this game and have fun for Emma. 

“Great! Let’s start!” Ruby says grinning. “I’ll start.” Ruby looks around the circle trying to determine her victim but she already knew who it was. 

“Regina! Truth or dare!” 

Regina looks around the circle with fearful eyes and saw that every single person was enjoying her discomfort. 

“Truth.” Regina says in a very timid voice. 

“How does it feel to know that everyone hates you!” Ruby spits out knowing that her words were going to hurt Regina. 

“I….I……” Regina gasps her bottom lip trembling. She can’t cry, she can’t cry in front of them now. So Regina did the only thing she knew no one was expecting her to do. She grabbed a shot glass and knocked it back. The liquid burned in her throat and she even had to cough a little but it felt like a little victory when Ruby send her pissed glare but didn’t say anything else. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” Regina says feeling a little braver. 

“Emma. Truth or dare.” Regina asks turning to Emma who was supporting a proud smile on her lips. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to take a shot with me.” 

Emma eyes widened. “With you?” Regina nodded and grabbed two glasses and handing one to Emma. Emma clinked her glass on Regina’s and they both knocked it back. Regina smiled maybe Emma liked this version of her, the bold and brave Regina. 

“Alright next!” Mary announces wanting the game to move on. The game was played and Emma figured out what was going on quickly. When someone other than Regina or Emma played they would always choice Regina who didn’t want to answer or do a lot of questions. So after an hour Regina was getting really wasted and was barely holding herself up. 

“Regina!” Mary says and smiled a wicked smile. “truth or dare.” 

“Dare!” Regina says laughing at nothing. 

“I dare you to make out with Killian.” 

Regina frowns at this and was about to reach for shot glass but was stopped by Ruby. “Oh no! You don’t get to pass. You always pass! It’s not fair!” 

“It’s fair just let her take to shot.” Emma says feeling a little jealous and angry at the prospect of seeing Killian kiss Regina. 

“No it’s not! Stay out of it Emma!” Ruby says giving Emma a pissed off glare. 

“Come on Love. Let me rock your world.” Killian says winking at Regina. Regina who didn’t care anymore crawled over to Killian. She was just going to peck him on the lips but Killian had other plans. The moment she was in his reach he pulled her on his lap and forced his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her left boob. Regina struggled to get out of his grip but she was to drunk and he was to strong. 

“Get of her.” Emma stood up and pulled Regina out of his arms. “You okay?” She asks and Regina nods. 

“Emma! What the fuck are you doing?” Mary shrieks and everyone was giving her angry glares. 

“This game needs a break!” She says and pulls a stumbling Regina with her. She takes her to the kitchen and fills a glass with water. 

“Here drink this!” She pushed the glass in Regina hands who frowns at her. 

“Are you mad at me?” Regina asks sipping from the glass. Emma shook her head. “No not at you. It’s just…………” 

“Emma!” Her words were cut off when Kathryn, Mary and Ruby enter the kitchen. 

“We need to talk to you!” Mary says and looks over at Regina who was still sipping from the water. “Alone!” 

“Go wait in the sitting room.” Ruby says and Regina did what she was ordered. 

“Your messing everything up!” Mary says accusingly. 

“I’m sorry but you guys don’t need to bully her. You left her alone for weeks now. Why do you need to start again!” Emma asks angry. 

“Because she deserves it!” Mary says. 

“No she doesn’t!” Emma fires back and walks out of the kitchen brushing passed the three bullies who stare at her with their mouths wide open. 

Emma walks into the Livingroom determined to get Regina out and home but she couldn’t find the brunette anywhere. 

“Graham? Have you seen Regina?” Emma asks walking over to Graham. 

“Euh..” Graham looks around clearly drunk as well. “I guess she went upstairs.” 

“What? Why would she do that?” Emma didn’t wait for Graham to explain further and takes quick steps up the stairs. She listens trying to find some sounds while walking on the threshold. When she heard some angry grunting coming from the door on her left she barges in. 

There was Killian yanking on Regina pants trying to get them off. Regina was passed out and didn’t feel what he was doing. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” Emma yells and shoves him away from Regina making him fall on his ass. Emma pulls on Regina’s arm trying to wake her. 

“Regina! Regina wake up sweetheart.” Emma says while pulling Regina pants back over her hips. She totally forgot that Killian was still in the room. 

“Sweetheart? The fuck! Since when does someone calls this bitch sweetheart!” He says pushing himself back up. 

“Fuck off Killian.” Emma spits at him and smiles when Regina manages to open her eyes a little. 

“Hey! Wake up. Where going home!” Emma says and Regina can only smile and nod at her before draping her arms over Emma’s neck. Killian scoffs and walks out of the room. Emma manages to get Regina up and moving. The walk downstairs and directly towards the door. Emma grabs theirs coats and both her and Regina’s stuff. She closes the door behind her and looks around. Regina was barely standing up right and Emma was getting tired holding up Regina and their bags. She couldn’t leave Regina at her home like this. Her parents would kill her and Emma knew she hadn’t at the strength to walk all the way. 

“Come Regina. Where going to our place.” Emma says and walks in the directing of the woods. 

It wasn’t a simple task to find her way in the dark and in the woods. But after half an hour they reached the lake and Emma was glad that Regina was waking up more and she was able to stand alone without falling over. 

“You think you climb up there for me?” Emma asks and Regina nods weakly. 

Emma felt her heart jump three times when it looked like Regina was going to slip but thankfully she didn’t. When Emma joined her on the platform she pulled out a towel she used to dry herself after her shower. She laid it on the wood and started to make some sort of a bed where they could sleep. 

“I have a big sleeping bag in my bag for the sleepover.” Regina says rubbing her eyes. Emma smiles and pulls out the bag. She zips it open and motions for Regina to lie down. Emma follows Regina and drapes it over them. 

“What happened?” Regina asks and turns her body towards Emma. Emma did the same and soon they were so close their noses almost touched. 

“Nothing bad. I made sure you were save.” Emma confesses silently. 

Regina smiled. “My saviour.” And before Emma could say anything she was silenced by soft lips covering hers. Regina was kissing her. Emma wasn’t dreaming this, this was really happening. All the feelings she had been pushing down for weeks drifted to the surface and Emma couldn’t help but kiss her back. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced but soon she found herself very disappointed when Regina stopped kissing her back and had fallen asleep. 


	12. good morning

Regina groaned and stretched her sore body. Her hand collided with something and someone next to her groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and was confused to find herself looking up and seeing nothing but blue sky and green leaves. Why was she outside? 

She tries to sit up but the moment she is up her head starts spinning and she feel like she’s going to puke. What the hell happened last night. She turns her again and is glad to see the familiar blonde’s face. Thank god Emma is with her. 

“Emma?” Regina says and is surprise to hear her voice sounding really hoarse. “Emma? Wake up!” She tries again and shakes her shoulder a little. 

“Regina…..”Emma groans and takes a hold of Regina’s waist and pulling her closer to her. 

“Emma wake up! What happened last night?” Regina tries again and brushes some hair out of Emma’s face. 

Emma slowly opens her eyes and takes a minute to wake up fully. She releases Regina’s waist and sits up. “Good morning.” Emma says stretches her arms out above her head. “Last night…” Emma looks at Regina with a worried look. 

“What do you remember?” She asks and Regina can hear the nerves in Emma’s voice. 

“I remember playing truth or dare and that’s it. How did we get here?” Regina asks and motions around her. 

“I brought you here to keep you safe. Killian, he…..well…..he tried………he didn’t succeed. I stopped him, nothing happened.” Emma bit her bottom lip and looked away. Regina could feel that Emma wasn’t telling her something but she decided not to push the blonde. 

“We should you home.” Emma says standing up and looking out over the lake. “When are you supposed to go home?” Emma asks pulling out her phone to know the time but her phone had died during the night. 

“I don’t know. Before lunch.” Regina says and tried again to sit up. She was still feeling sick but the spinning had stopped. Emma held out her hand and pulled up. She gathered there stuff and climbed back down the three. 

Regina followed and watched how Emma walked through the woods. There was something wrong. Emma acted like she was mad at something or someone. Was she mad at her? 

“Are you sure nothing else happened last night.” Regina asks catching up with Emma. Emma didn’t look at her she just kept walking. Regina tried to walk a little faster but her legs weren’t really helping. She was to tired and hung over. 

“Emma?” Regina asks again tiredly putting her hand on Emma’s shoulder. The blonde shrugged it off like Regina was some irritating fly buzzing around her. 

“Nothing else happened!” Emma snapped at her. Regina bit her bottom lip and kept it from trembling. Something did happen and she was the problem. What did she do to upset Emma like this. Did it mean they were no longer friends? 

They didn’t say anything else until they reached Regina’s house. Regina kept her eyes down when Emma said her goodbye. She didn’t want to see the anger in her eyes knowing that Regina was the cause of it. 

“See you in school.” Emma says and walked away. Regina went inside her house and directly upstairs. When she was in the comfort of her own bedroom she let her tears fall. Did she just lose her only friend for something she doesn’t even remember. Something she doesn’t know how to fix. 

When Emma came home a few minutes after she dropped Regina off she went straight to her bedroom and let herself fall on the bed. She was so mad, why didn’t she tell Regina what happened? Why was she such a coward? She had buried her feelings so deeply the pass weeks and now they were back stronger than ever. 

She plugged her phone in the charger and restarted it again. She had a few messages from Mary, Kathryn and Graham. She also had a voicemail. Did she just ruin everything? Did she ruin her relationship with her friends for sticking up for Regina? She knew she ruin everything with Regina because she will not be able to look at the girl and just see her friend, no she was too in love with her. 

**Mary: Emma where did you go?**

**Mary: Do you know where Regina is?**

**Killian: You better not tell anyone!!**

**Kathryn: Emma did you leave?**

**Graham: Emma where are you. Are you okay? We’re worried, call someone when you see this** ! 

The messages didn’t sound angry except for the one Killian send. Maybe they didn’t know that she took Regina home. Maybe everything was going to be okay. 

She played the voicemail and listened intensely to Ruby’s voice. 

**Ruby: Emma are you alright? We are really worried. Did you leave because we were mad at you for pulling Regina away? We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to sound so mad. Please call us when you get this.**

Emma let out a long sigh. They weren’t mad at her. They didn’t know she saved Regina and maybe they didn’t know what Killian was about to do to her. Emma dialled Ruby’s number and didn’t have to wait long before a sleepy voice picked up. 

“Hello?” Ruby asks. 

“Ruby it’s me Emma.” 

“O god! Emma!” The sleepy voice changed and soon Emma listened to a very worried Ruby. 

“Where did you go? We have been so worried!” 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling well. Too much to drink and I wanted to go home.” Emma lied easily. 

“You should have told us. We would have helped you.” 

“there was no need for that. I got home safely.” Emma replied. She felt a bit weird, good weird. She never really had people worrying about her like this. “I got to go Rubes. But you guys don’t need to worry anymore. I’m fine. See you guys at school on Monday.” Emma ended the call and looked at the time. It was still early in the morning and she really could use some extra sleep. She will be able to deal better with everything about Regina when she had a good nap. 


	13. Am I gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry for the wait but as promised to evilregal101!  
> Here is the second chapter for today!!
> 
> I hope you are all happy and if you are please let me know!!!

Regina walked through the hall of the school more worried than she has ever been. She had texted Emma and tried to call her during the weekend but neither were answered. She was convinced that she had done something terrible for Emma acting this way. She was determine to find her blonde friend and apologize for whatever it was. She couldn’t lose Emma as her friend. She waited for Emma by her locker but the blonde didn’t show up. Disappointed Regina went to her first lesson of today. She will have to wait until next period to talk to her. 

When Regina arrived in their English classroom she was surprise to already find Emma sitting next to Ruby. They were talking and laughing and Regina for the first time felt really jealous and sad that she couldn’t be the one to put a smile on Emma’s face. Feeling brave Regina did something she normally wouldn’t do. She walked toward them and took a seat on the table right behind the laughing pair. 

Emma and Ruby looked up when they saw the movement in the corner of their eyes and both were shock to find Regina placing her books on the table behind them. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ruby questioned Regina and raises her eyebrow in confusion. 

“I’m going to sit here.” Regina replied. 

“I don’t think so!” Ruby says but before she could do anything Emma grabs her wrist and forces her to turn towards the front of the class. 

“Just leave her alone Ruby! Don’t get yourself workup because of the bitch.” Emma says. 

Normally hearing Emma use that word to describe her didn’t hurt because after saying it Emma would look at her and smile. Showing Regina that she didn’t mean it and also followed by a text calling her beautiful and smart and adorable. But this time Emma didn’t look at her not even an glance and the text didn’t come as well. 

Regina felt tears in her eyes gathering and it was getting more difficult to hold them back. She whipped her eyes hoping that no one could see her crying. She looked down and opened her book. If she looks down and covers her face with her hair no one can see her crying. 

The teacher walked inside and started the lesson. Regina didn’t really paid any attention, no she was watching how her dry page only sucked up more of her tears. She couldn’t hold them back anymore. 

“Regina can you answer to next question?” The teacher asks but Regina didn’t hear her. “Regina?” The teacher asked again and walked towards her. “Regina!” 

Regina snapped her head up and saw the whole classroom watching. She looked to the board through her tears and read over the question. 

“Charles Dickens.” She says answering and looking back down. The teacher who like every had seen the tears on Regina’s face didn’t do anything. She didn’t asked if Regina was alright, she continued teaching. 

The teachers never helped her. They knew exactly why the brunette would be crying and who was responsible for causing the distraught. But just like they knew this they also knew Regina’s family and the families of the bullies. They knew that intervening wouldn’t solve anything and a lot of the teachers just didn’t want to. 

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine when she also turned when the teacher called for Regina a third time. Regina head snapped up and Emma could see her red teary eyes looking up at the board. Emma looked down at Regina’s book and saw the big splashes of water on it. The brunette must have been crying for most of the lesson. Emma turned back around and bit her lip. She was hurting Regina and she was so mad at herself for it. She thought if she just ignored Regina for the weekend her feelings would subsid a bit but they didn’t and when Monday started and she saw Regina standing at her locker she knew she was in big trouble. 

The bell sounded and Emma watched how Regina ran out of the door. She rubbed her temples, she needed to fix this. 

Emma stands up and runs out of the classroom as well leaving a confused Ruby behind. 

It didn’t take long for Emma to catch up with Regina because someone found it funny to knock Regina’s books out of her hands while she was running through the halls. Emma got down on her knees and handed Regina her books. Regina looked up with wide eyes when she saw the person who handed her the books. 

“Emma…” Regina says timid with a wobbling bottom lip. 

“Come with me!” Emma says taking Regina’s hand guiding her towards an empty classroom. She closes the door behind them and before Emma can say anything Regina is apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry Emma. I swear I’m so sorry. I don’t remember what it was I did Friday night but please believe whatever it is I’m so sorry. Please believe me.” Regina is crying and her hands are shaking. She needs Emma to believe her apology. 

“Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing.” Emma says taking Regina’s hands in hers to stop them from shaking. 

“Then why are you so mad at me? You snapped at my Saturday morning and you didn’t text and …….you called me a bitch.” Regina looks up in Emma eyes trying to find an answer to her questions. 

“God! I’m so sorry Regina. You know I don’t think you’re a bitch. You’re perfect to me, you know that. And I’m so sorry for snapping at you. I’m not mad at you, I think I’m just really mad at myself.” Emma let go of Regina hands and runs her own through her hair. She doesn’t know what to do. Does she tell Regina what happened? Their no other option, she can’t be Regina’s friend anymore. She doesn’t want to, she wants more. 

“Emma talk to me, please.” Regina pleads. 

“Something else happened Friday. And I should have stopped it but I didn’t and know I can’t look at you without………” Emma takes a deep breath. She needs to say this, there’s no going back. 

“You kissed me. We were lying on the platform and you called me your saviour and then kissed me. I know I should have stopped it but I didn’t. I was selfish and I kissed you back. I’m sorry.” 

Regina takes a step back and gasps. “Emma……I……I can’t be gay.” Her parents would kill her if they found out about this. 

Emma shakes her head. “No! Regina you were drunk. Kissing me while your drunk doesn’t mean your gay and it can’t make you gay either. Your born gay or you’re not. I just needed to tell you this because………well…” Regina looks at her with eyes full of worry. 

“I have been having these feelings and the last few weeks I could press them down and I was so happy being your friend. But know that I have kissed you.” Emma closes her eyes. “God it felt amazing and I know we can’t be together because your straight and religious but I can’t be your friend anymore after that kiss. Being your friend and denying my feelings, it would hurt too much. I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” Emma didn’t feel right about this. She was being so selfish and weak. She couldn’t handle her feelings, pathetic. 

“Emma…….I don’t know what to say. I …….I can’t do this.” Regina says and rushes past Emma out of the classroom. She can hear Emma calling her name but she doesn’t turn around. She needs time, she needs to think what to do. Hearing Emma speaking of her feelings makes her heart jump in joy and fear. 

She doesn’t want to be in school. She can’t deal with this while getting nasty glances throw at her. She needs to go somewhere quiet and she can think off only one place. 

It doesn’t take long before Regina is climbing back up the platform where Emma and she slept on Friday night. It absolutely quiet there and she can let her head think. It’s the first time in a long while she actually does something only for herself. She lies down and looks up at the sky through the leaves of the threes. 

Emma had feelings for her and Emma had kissed her. Regina didn’t feel disgusted by the idea of Emma’s lips on hers, they would probably feel really soft. Her parents say they feel disgusted and sick to their stomach when they see anything gay. So why doesn’t she feel like that, was something wrong with her? No because most people didn’t feel this way. So does this mean that I’m gay? 

Regina thinks about her none exciting love life. Girls her age have boyfriends. Her parents would probably kill her if she did but still She has never even looked at any boy and thought she wanted him as her boyfriend. No not even Daniel had awoken this feelings. But Emma sweet and adorable Emma. She has changed her life in just a few weeks and Regina can’t imagine the thought of not having Emma in her life. And Regina has to admit that when Emma looks at her or touches her or even gives her a good night kiss on her cheek, her stomach flips and if she is being brave she would even call it like in the movies having butterflies. She let her thoughts flow through her mind forgetting the time completely and falling asleep. 

When Regina comes to it. Evening has fallen and she can see the first stars in the sky. Her parents must be really worried. She looks at her phone and finds a text her mother send her a few hours ago. 

**_Mom: Your father and I are going to a funeral with pastor Gold and won’t be home tonight. We will be back home tomorrow before you come back from school._ **

Regina can’t believe it. It’s the first time she’s so lucky. Her parents are gone and they don’t expect her home. Regina climbs down the platform and starts running through the woods to Emma’s home. She needs to see her. 

Emma didn’t have much appetite during dinner so she kept playing with her vegetables until Milah said she could be excused. She hadn’t seen Regina after their conversation and it made Emma fearful. Where did the brunette go? Did she leave the school or had she gotten in trouble again. Emma needed to suppress the urge to go over to Regina’s and check in on her. Regina had said it herself, she can’t do it. She can’t be her friend knowing that Emma is gay and in love with her. Emma let herself fall on her bed and buries her face in her pillow. Why had she fucked up the best thing she has ever had. 

Without knowing Emma had fallen into a light slumber but was now awoken by someone knocking. Emma looks over at her door but the sound didn’t come from there. She looks at the window and thinks she is losing her mind when she sees Regina waving. It’s raining outside and the brunette looks like a drowned kitten. 

Emma quickly opens the window and let Regina inside. “Regina what are you doing here?” Emma asks unzipping the brunette’s sweater and pulling the wet clothing of her body. Emma grabs a blanket from her closet and throws it over Regina’s quivering shoulders. 

“I…..I needed….to see you!” Regina says sniffing her nose and pulling the blanket closer to her body. Emma guides her to her bed and sits her down. 

“You are going to be sick tomorrow.” Emma says and starts rubbing Regina’s back trying to warm her back up. 

“Emma…….”Regina says trying to get Emma’s attention. Her voice is small and full of doubt but she doesn’t let it stop her. 

Emma looks up and sees something in Regina’s eyes. It’s something she has never seen in the brunette’s eyes and it’s making her feel hopeful. 

“Don’t say anything and don’t move.” Regina says. 

Emma stops rubbing the brunette’s back and swallows slowly. She watches how Regina’s eyes drifts from her eyes to her lips. 

Regina swears she can hear her own heart beating and she can hear so many tiny voices in her head calling to her. Telling that she can’t be doing this, that it’s wrong. But for the first time she doesn’t care about the voices. She only cares what she wants to do and what she thinks is right or wrong. She closes the gap between her and Emma. Pink lips pressing gently to other pink lips. Regina closes her eyes, she wanted to just peck them but now she has felt them and she doesn’t want to stop. 

Emma hands come up and she wants so badly to move or do something but she remembers Regina telling that she can’t. 

Regina pulls back from the kiss and opens her eyes again. Emma is staring at her with so much hope and love she can’t help but take Emma’s hands and placing them on her cheeks. Telling Emma that it’s okay to kiss and touch her now. 

The next morning Emma opens her eyes feeling like she’s still dreaming when she sees Regina peaceful face just inches from hers. She holding the brunette in her arms and for the first time Regina looks like she’s fully relaxed. 

Emma places a kiss on Regina nose and watches how the same nose crunches. Emma chuckles at the adorableness of the act. Slowly but surely Emma sees Regina’s eyes flutter open and when they settle on Emma they hold nothing but love. 

“Good morning.” Regina whispers in a hoarse voice. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Emma whispers back. “You look adorable right now.” Emma says. Regina chuckles and shakes her head. 

“I can’t look adorable. I’m only waking up now.” Emma leans forward and places a kiss on Regina’s lips. She can’t believe she actually get to do this. 

“You are adorable and you can’t say anything to change my mind.” Emma states and claims Regina lips again. She kisses them softly and moves to her cheeks, her nose, her pulse point. Regina moans when Emma’s lips settle just under her ear. 

“Emma! Emma! Are you awake?” Milah’s voice sounds just outside Emma’s room and before Emma can do anything. Regina pushes Emma away from her. She falls on the floor with a bang and soon her door flies open and a concerned Milah walks in. 

“Emma! What happened? Are you alright?” Emma closes her eyes and rubs her ass. 

“Yeah, just rolled of the bed.” Milah let out a chuckle and shakes her head. 

“Alright watch out next time. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes.” Milah closes the door again and Emma pushes herself up the bed. Regina was nowhere to be seen. She crawled over the bed and looked over the edge. Regina was lying on the floor with her arm over her eyes. 

“Did you just push me of the bed?” Emma asks. Regina removes her arm and looks up at Emma. She’s smiling down at her and can’t help but smile as well. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. I just freaked out for a second. I thought she was going to come in and see us.” Regina explains her panicked behaviour. 

Emma let herself slide of the bed and on Regina. “It’s so nice I can do this now.” 

“Do what?” Regina asks. 

“This!” Emma says and kisses Regina. She can’t get enough of these kisses. Before Emma can give her another kiss Regina pokes her side and Emma shrieks rolling of Regina only to have the brunette tickle her even more. 

“Oh god! Stop, Stop. I surrender!” Emma says holding up her hands. Regina giggles and Emma brushes her hair out of her face and pulls Regina closer to hug her. 

“You make me really happy Regina.” Emma whispers in Regina’s ear. 

“You make me happy as well, Emma.” Regina replies genuine. “Emma there is just one thing I need to talk to you about.” Regina says rolling of Emma and lying next to her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“No one can now. If my parents find out. They’ll kill me.” Emma can hear the tremble in Regina’s voice. It makes Emma aware that Regina believes what she’s saying. She believes her parents will kill her when they find out. 

“Hey, don’t worry. They’ll never know and I’ll make sure that no one will ever hurt you.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question and need some help.   
> In one of the later chapters, not going to say when or which one Regina and Emma are going to have sex.  
> I have written smut before in my other stories but never really know if it's any good.  
> I don't have much expercience in that department, like any and I wondered if someone would like the read the scene and tell me if I captured the first time moment in a realistic way.  
> So please leave a comment or you can also find me on twitter https://twitter.com/Sugarsweet_19


	14. Dinner with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!!  
> So my computer couldn't get fixed, had to buy a new one. Had to wait for the new one and had to figure out how to get my documents on my new computer.  
> So proud of myself to figure it all out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
> Reviews make my day.  
> I also want to get to know some people in this fandom. I see how friendships start and kinda feel jealous. So if you want a friend or just want to get to know me and vice versa (I get to know you) please send me a message or look me up on twitter. https://twitter.com/Sugarsweet_19

The next couple of weeks were amazing. Well as amazing as keeping your fantastic beautiful girlfriend a secret can be. But Emma didn’t mind at all, she was happy with the meaningful glances and the subtle touches. She enjoyed every time she surprised Regina by pulling her into a classroom to kiss her. The brunette would shriek and turn adorably red. 

Everything was going fine until a small lie caused a huge problem. For Regina to spend more time with Emma she had lied to her parents and told them she had founded the first bible study group in school and that the group meets every day after school. Emma and Regina used the extra time to go to the lake and just be with each other. 

Regina’s parents were proud of her but disappointed that the group only had two members. They wanted to show their support for Regina’s effort by inviting the other member of the group to dinner. 

So that’s why Emma found herself standing on the porch of Regina’s home nervous as hell and fully prepared. She had borrow one of Regina’s bible’s and had read it all night long. She had been actually surprised at some of the things that were written in it. There were a lot of things she liked and agreed with but a lot of things that were really out dated. In the end she decided that the bible really needed a upgrade but that it probably wouldn’t happen anytime soon. 

Emma wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and knocked on the door. She was going to survive this, she hoped. When the door opened, Emma had wished for Regina to greet her but instead it was an older man. Emma presumed was Regina’s father. 

“Hello, you must be Emma. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Henry, I’m Regina’s father.” Henry said extending his hand and shaking Emma’s hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Emma says. She extracted her hand again and had to flex it because the old man had a really strong grip. 

“Regina’s up in her room. Why don’t you go up and we will call you when dinner is ready.” Emma smiled and quickly made her way up. Instead of knocking Emma slowly opens the door to surprise Regina but found herself surprised more when she saw Regina standing with her back towards her in only jeans and a bra. 

Emma felt her mouth go dry when she could see Regina’s strong back muscles flex. It wasn’t the first time she gotten aroused when she was with Regina but this wasn’t the best time right now. 

Emma coughed to make her present know to Regina. 

Regina turned around startled but smiled when she saw Emma standing. “Emma.” She happily rushed towards her. Closing the door and pushing Emma against it to greet her with a kiss. 

Saying Emma was shocked was a understatement. She was currently kissing Regina while the brunette was only wearing a bra and Emma found her hands sliding over Regina’s naked back. 

“mmm Regina.” Emma managed to breath out between kisses. “You need to stop.” 

Regina chuckles and pushes herself of Emma. “Something wrong Emma?” Regina asks with a little tingle in her eyes. She knew what she was doing to Emma because Emma did the same to her. Regina had never feel this weird around another person, Emma was the only one that could make her feel so hot. 

“Yeah, you’re too fucking sexy like this!” Regina eyes widened and she blushed. 

“Thank you but remember you can’t curse like that in front of my parents.” 

“Then stop being so sexy.” Regina smirked and put on a shirt to cover up. Emma sat down on the bed and felt the soft sheets. She loved Regina’s sheets they were really nice and smelled like flowers. 

“So what can I suspect tonight?” Emma asks when Regina joined her and rested her head on the blonde’s lap. 

“I hope nothing much. They will ask a few questions but I don’t think they will cause any problems. We just have to act normal and not like this.” Regina says and snuggles further into Emma. She drapes her arms around Emma’s waist and pulls her closer. Her nose is buried just above Emma’s bellybutton. 

The blonde chuckles and let her hands glide through Regina’s dark hair. Regina hums, she likes the feeling and wishes Emma could do it all night long. But soon their perfect moment is ruined when Regina’s dad calls them down for dinner. 

The first thing Emma thinks when she sees Regina’s mom is masquerade. The woman is wearing a mask around her. The perfect smile she’s displaying doesn’t reach her eyes and the tension at the dinner table is too much. 

“ So Emma who are your parents?” She asks cutting her meat and biting it like it’s Emma’s skin she’s biting into. 

“I don’t have any parents but I’m currently being fostered by the Jones family.” Emma answers. She hopes Cora’s doesn’t ask to much of those questions. 

“You live with Milah and Liam Jones. Milah used to do our housekeeping. Did Regina tell you?” 

Emma nods. 

“Well isn’t that lovely. And how are you doing in school Emma?” Emma drank some of her water. 

“I’m doing good. I have good grades and I’m on the cheerleading squad.” 

Cora and Henry both stop eating when they heard this. 

“You’re on the cheerleading squad? So you dance around in short skirts for the benefit of the school’s spirit.” Henry asked looking affronted. He looked briefly at Regina. He would never let his daughter dress up and act like that, not if he could help it. 

“Well yeah. I do. Milah thought it was a good idea and I made quick friends through it.” 

Regina shifted in her seat next to Emma. She could feel the tension grow even more. Her parents didn’t approve of young girls wearing too short skirts and dancing around where boys could see them. 

“Who are your friends?” Cora asks. 

“euh well. Ruby Lucas, Graham and Kathryn Hunter, Mary Margaret Blanchard….” Cora dropped her knife and fork on her plate and Henry put down her glass with a bang. 

“We don’t talk about the Blanchard family in this house.” Henry stated his fist clenching. Cora’s jaw was clenching as well. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Emma could feel Regina’s hand on her knee. The tension was probably oozing of her. 

“Well now you know.” Henry said and put an end to the whole questionnaire. They ate further in silence only the clinking of the cutlery was making noise. Emma didn’t like henry and Cora. She didn’t like how they acted towards her or Regina. But then she looked over to Regina and found it even more extraordinary that Regina was this kind and sweet person. It made her love her even more. 

After dinner Emma and Regina went back to Regina’s room and made preparations for bed. Regina’s parents had invited Emma to join them for church tomorrow and because it was early they wanted her to stay the night. It would be Regina’s first sleep over with her friend slash secret girlfriend. 

“So I guess we can share the bed.” Regina says grabbing and extra pillow from her closet and putting it down on the right side of the bed. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Emma says and took of her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties. The sleepover wasn’t planned so Emma didn’t have any pyjama’s with her. 

“Do you want something to wear?” Regina asks her eyes locked on Emma’s body. She was again starting to feel weird while looking at Emma. The blonde had an beautiful body and she wanted to touch her and feel her skin on her own. 

“No, I’m good.” Emma says and pulling back the covers to get in. Regina nods and got her own pyjama’s out. 

“I’ll just be an minute.” Regina says leaving the room and going into the bathroom. She gave herself a second to listen to the sounds outside. Her parents had gone to bed as well and everything was quiet in the house. She dressed and splashed some water in her face. She needed to get her body heat under control if she is ever going to get some sleep next to Emma. 

When she went back to the room, Emma was looking at her and pulled back the covers. Regina slid under the covers and settle down. They looked at each other for a very long time before Regina broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry for dinner. It wasn’t very pleasant was it.” 

Emma smiled and took her hand. “I don’t mind. It’s worth it because I’m now here with you.” 

Regina smiled at leaned closer to Emma to kiss her. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Regina allowed Emma’s tongue to enter her mouth. Her hands started wandering and due to the lack of clothing on Emma’s body she could feel her skin. 

“Emma…” Regina moaned. “You’re making me feel weird.” Emma stopped kissing her and frowned. 

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” Emma asks concerned. 

“No but I think we should. You’re making me feel so hot. I don’t understand the way I’m feeling.” Regina explains. 

“You mean I’m making you horny?” Emma asks teasingly and let her finger move over Regina cheek and down to her chest. 

“I think you do. I have never felt like this before.” Regina says and moves closer to Emma. A shiver runs down her spin when she feels Emma’s finger glide just above her breast. 

“You make me feel like that too.” Emma confesses. 

“I want you Emma. I do but I don’t think I’m ready get……to……you know have intercourse.” Emma chuckles and cups Regina’s face. She can’t get enough of the adorable way Regina talks about this stuff. 

“I love you Regina. And I’m not going to pressure you into having sex when you’re not ready. I would never do that.” Regina gasps and can feel herself tear up a little. It was the first time Emma told her she loved her. 

“I love you to Emma.” She kisses Emma again and pulls her closer so she can put her head on Emma’s chest. She loves hearing Emma’s heartbeat under her and soon they both fell asleep. 

  


The following morning Emma was roughly awoken by Regina pushing her of the bed yet again when she heard her mother at the door. “Emma and Regina are you both awake, were leaving for church in ten minutes.” Regina was so startled by her mother that she pushes Emma and the blond fell back on her ass out of the bed. 

“Regina! You gotta stop doing that to me.” Emma whines rubbing her eyes and looking up at Regina who quickly ran around the bed to help Emma up. 

“I’m so sorry Emma. I thought she was going to come in.” Emma chuckles and pulls at Regina’s hand. The brunette loses her balance and Emma pulls her right on top of her. 

“I guess you are going to have to kiss it better.” Regina gasped when Emma kissed her but enjoyed it fully after a second. “It’s nice waking up like this.” Regina breathed out. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” 

“But we don’t have a lot of time left. We need to get dressed.” Regina pulled away and helped Emma up. They managed to get dressed in less than five minutes while sneaking kisses every once and a while. 

Emma and the Mills family arrived at the church a little before seven in the morning. Why too early for Emma’s opinion but she would do anything for Regina. They sat at the front of the church. Regina was sitting beside her and her parents were sitting beside Regina. Emma wondered if this was going to be hard to listen to. She had heard some stories about how pastor Gold preaches from Regina but still hearing it for herself wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

The moment pastor Gold walked in Emma was surprise to see how Cora jumped up. Her usual fake plastic smile was replaced by a genuine smile with a twinkle in her eyes. Emma looked over at Henry who looked at his wife and scowled before directing his eyes on the pastor. 

“Dear people of our beautiful community. We have once again shown how great we are. Last weekend Cora Mills organized a great protest in Portland at a local bakery who dared to bake for a gay marriage. They allow and support these unholy activities and life styles but we made them aware of God’s wrath. Let’s a pray and applaud Cora for yet again showing how to live properly.” The whole church clapped and Emma could only stare with wide eyes how Cora turned around and enjoy the attention she had gotten from Gold. Emma looked at the faces of the people and saw how genuine happy they were about what they did. They probably caused a lot of problems for that bakery let alone the couple that wanted to hire them for their wedding. How can they be happy about that. 

Emma clenches her fists and watches how Gold let them into prayer. She didn’t like what he was saying at all. She wanted to go up there and tell them how wrong they were. How people who love differently are still the same people. People with dreams, hopes and believes just the same like everyone else. 

Emma turns her attention to Regina when she felt the brunette’s thumb running over the skin of her clenched fist. Regina mouthed a silent ‘are you okay’. Emma shook her head and directed her attention back to Gold. 

Regina fingers joined her thumb and she was desperately trying to unclench Emma’s fist. She could see how angry Emma was feeling and it was all directed towards pastor Gold. She leaned forward and waited for everyone to start praying aloud to whisper in Emma’s ear. 

“I love you.” Emma fist unclenches immediately and takes a hold of Regina’s fingers. Emma turns her gaze back to her and Regina smiles when she can see the same love in Emma’s eyes as she had just expressed. 

Emma really wanted to kiss Regina right now. The girl had with those three words calmed her down. Being there with Regina and listening to those awful words leaving pastor Gold’s mouth made her realised how stupid she was for getting angry. Regina had been listening to this stuff for ages and still she was telling Emma, a girl that she loved her. Emma couldn’t feel any more prouder of her girlfriend. 


	15. Why do we have intercourse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes A new chapter this soon. Why because I'm going to write most of the night and I want to leave you guys something good :)

The following Monday Regina was already sitting in class waiting for Emma to walk in just so she could look into those beautiful eyes and remember how Emma had told her she loved her. 

“Hey nerd what are you daydreaming about?” Ruby asks having caught Regina’s hazy look. 

“No…nothing.” Regina stumbles and looks down at her book hoping Ruby would move on quickly. 

“No…nothing! God Regina you’re so pathetic. How does is feel not having any friends and knowing people hate you?” 

Regina closes her eyes, the words hurt but this time just for a second. She couldn’t help the little smile that graces her lips when she knew Ruby’s words weren’t all true anymore. She had Emma. 

“What are you smiling about? Bitch!” Ruby had caught the little smile and pushed Regina hard enough so she fell back of her chair. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” Emma says rushes over to Ruby who stepped back freighted by Emma yelling at her. Emma couldn’t believe what she had just seen. She could have really hurt Regina by pushing her off her chair. No way in hell she is going to do nothing anymore. 

“She could have hit her head!!” Emma says grabbing Regina’s arm and pulling her up before turning to Ruby. 

Ruby who gotten over her fear was now frowning. “What the hell Emma. What does it matter, I thought you were my friend? Why are you protecting her!” Ruby yells right back drawing the attention of Mary and Kathryn who walked into class as well. 

“Because I’m tired! I’m so fucking tired of this shit! I hate bullying! I was bullied for so long in my other schools and I know the feeling. I don’t want anyone to feel like that ever. So yeah I’m protecting her because I can’t stand it anymore.” She looks to Kathryn and Mary. 

“And if you can’t accept that! Then I don’t think we can be friends anymore! I can’t be friends with bullies!” 

Emma grabs her bag and goes to sit on the chair next to Regina. She doesn’t look at Regina, she can’t even though she wants to. She can’t reveal their relationship but she’s happy that she has finally stood up for her, she only wished she could have done it sooner. 

Regina takes her seat again and feels her eyes getting moist a bit. Emma had just stood up for her in front of a lot of people because the whole class was still staring at Emma. She only wished she could kiss her right now. 

Ruby, Kathryn and Mary stare at Emma like she had just grown an extra head. Kathryn was the first one the break the silence and tension. 

“I’m sorry Emma. We didn’t know.” She tells Emma and puts her hand on Emma’s. “If I had known that you feel this way. I would have stopped immediately.” 

“Well that’s the thing Kathryn. You would have just carried on. You would still be bullying Regina. Do you know that she doesn’t fight you guys back? She doesn’t do anything to you guys. She doesn’t deserve to be bullied because of her parents believes. And if I hadn’t said anything you would still be doing this fucked up shit! I’m not okay with that!” Emma tells her not happy with the lame attempt at an apology. They shouldn’t be apologizing to her but to Regina. 

“You’re right.” Kathryn nods and looks over at Regina. “I’m sorry Regina. We shouldn’t have been bullying you.” 

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did Kathryn just apologize to her? Where did that come from. 

“Fuck this! I’m not apologizing to her!” Mary cries out not believing what Kathryn had just done. “I can’t believe you just did that Kathryn.” 

“Come on Mary! Emma has a point. It wasn’t Regina who broke up your parents, it was her mother. Regina isn’t to blame.” Kathryn tried to reason with Mary but the brunette just huffed and pulled roughly at Ruby’s arm guiding them to their seats far away from Kathryn, Regina and Emma. 

Kathryn watched them go and bit her bottom lip. She had clearly pissed off Mary and that wasn’t a good thing. She wondered if Mary was going to drop it or if she was going to find a way to get back at her. 

“Thanks Kathryn.” Emma says putting her hand on Kathryn’s and catching her attention back. Kathryn turns around and gives her a small and insecure smile. 

“Your welcome. I just hope Mary will drop this. You don’t want to be on her bad side.” Kathryn says and lets out a nervous laugh. 

“Thank you Kathryn.” Regina says speaking up for the first time. Kathryn just stares at her before looking at Emma. She doesn’t know what to say to Regina. She was happy that Emma was the one addressing the bullying, wanting it to stop. Kathryn had wanted it to, she didn’t like the person she becomes when they bully Regina but she just hadn’t had the courage to speak up about it. 

“I really am sorry Regina. For ……you know…all of it.” Kathryn gaze travels over Regina’s arm where you can see the traces of her scars. 

“I believe you.” Regina says pulling down her sleeve aware that Kathryn is looking at her scars. 

“Alright…” Kathryn turns a takes a seat. the class can finally begin. 

“I can’t believe you did that today!” Regina says when she and Emma are walking through the woods together. School had just finished and Regina had been looking forward all day towards some alone time with Emma so she could tell her how much so appreciated what she had done for her and how much she truly loves her. 

“I should have done it much sooner. I’m just surprised how Kathryn acted. I didn’t expect that.” Emma tells her and kisses the hand she has been holding. 

Regina blushes. “I hadn’t expected it either. I always thought they enjoyed what they were doing and sometimes I even thought I deserved it. But I guess I was wrong. I think I judged her to soon.” 

They arrive at the three house but before Regina can go an climb back up to the platform Emma takes her by surprise kissing her passionately. Regina moans and let her fingers glide through Emma’s blonde looks until she can take a hold off the blonde’s neck and pulls her even more fiercely against her. When oxygen runs out they pull apart breathing like they had just run a marathon. 

“What was that for?” Regina asks panting. Their foreheads resting against each other’s. 

“Because you have a beautiful mind and I love you so much!” 

Regina pulls her back in and kisses her without holding back. She doesn’t listen anymore to the voices that tell her this is wrong. The voices that sound like her parents. She doesn’t think this is a sin. It feels to good, it feels so right. 

“Emma, I want to do this. I want to show you how much I love you.” Regina whispers into Emma’s ear when she pulls back. Emma looks at her in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Her voice sounds hoarse. Regina is turning her on so much, it’s hard to concentrate. 

“I want you to make love to me.” Emma gasps at Regina request. 

“You sure? I want you to be sure. I love you Regina and I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ready.” 

Regina takes a hold of the ladder that leads to the platform and takes Emma’s hand. “That’s why I want to do this with you. Because I love you and you love me and I think that’s a better reason to have intercourse instead of only having it to have children.” 

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. Her beautiful girlfriend has the best and most beautiful mind in the whole world. 

“So how do we do this?” Regina asks when they are both sitting on the platform facing each other. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I do know what comes next. I just…..I don’t know, I’m nervous.” Emma rattles looking down feeling her cheeks colouring red. 

“Hey..” Regina says placing her hand on Emma’s cheek, Emma unconsciously leans into it. “I’m nervous too. It’s okay, I trust you.” Regina leans forward and kisses Emma. It’s just a chaste touch of lips but Emma feels much better because of it. 

“Alright.” She nods and grabs her bag. She has some towels in it for gym but she can use them to make this a bit more comfortable. She spreads them out on the platform before returning to Regina. Regina is smiling up at her and before Emma can say anything else Regina is pulling her shirt over her own head revealing a black bra perfectly filled by two soft breasts. 

“Tell me what to do.” Regina says pulling Emma closer to her. Emma nods swallowing to make her dry mouth moist again. 

“Lie down.” She whispers not taking her eyes from Regina who does what Emma asks of her. Emma brushes some hair out of Regina’s face and lies next to her. “ Just tell me again that you want this. I want you to be sure.” Emma asks again. 

Regina chuckles and takes Emma’s hand placing it on one of her covered breasts. “Touch me Emma.” 

And it’s all Emma needs to hear. She leans down and covers Regina’s lips with hers. They are soft and soon she can feel Regina’s wondering hands under her own shirt. Caressing her back and skin with hesitate touches. Emma pulls back from the kiss and pulls her shirt over her head. Regina gives herself a second to admire Emma’s flat stomach and obvious abs. She let her slim fingers travel over the skin making Goosebumps appear. 

Emma takes a hold of her chin and pulls them up so Regina is back to looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I love you.” Emma’s whispers before kissing her again and this time Regina can feel Emma’s tongue entering her mouth. It feels weird in the beginning but soon she finds that she likes feeling Emma’s tongue dancing with her own. It very arousing and she wants more. She pulls Emma’s neck pulling her more on top of her body. She wants to feel Emma on her, she wants to feel her skin against her own. 

Emma pulls out of the kiss making Regina groan. She doesn’t want to stop kissing Emma but can’t find words to leave her mouth when Emma starts placing kisses on her neck and further down her collarbone. 

Regina breath hitches when she feels Emma’s hands unzipping her jeans and tugging at them. Regina sits up and helps Emma pull them down. She doesn’t hesitate when they are off to help Emma with her own. She needs them off because she needs to feel Emma against her again soon. So when they are off Regina pulls Emma back on top of her but her hasty reaction makes them bump their foreheads against each other. 

“O fuck!” Emma chuckles. “Calm down their tiger. Who knew Regina Mills would be so aggressive in bed!” 

Regina laughs and pulls Emma back towards her kissing her lips again. “It’s because I want you so bad.” Regina says making Emma even more flustered. 

“Let’s do something about that shall we?” Emma says and places herself between Regina legs. Belly against belly and lips covering each other. She starts moving her hips slowing creating friction between them. Regina moans and gasps between their kisses. She can feel Emma’s stomach press against her panties making her feeling something she has never felt before but she wants to feel it again and again. 

Her hands grabs Emma’s bottom and she pulls Emma closer to her even though it isn’t possible to get closer. Emma groans and moans feeling Regina holding her ass makes her speed up her grinding. 

Happy with the reaction her action caused Regina keeps her hands on Emma’s bottom and enjoys the feeling she is experiencing. 

“This feels……this….feels really good Emma.” Regina pants into Emma’s ear. The blonde kisses a spot under Regina’s ear getting a little squeak out of her. 

“I want to do something. It will make it even better.” Emma says slowing down her hips and looking into Regina’s eyes. The brunette nods and Emma moves her right hand down and pushes it between their bodies to the place they both need it the most. 

“O fuck!” Regina cries out and Emma’s eyes widen. This is the first time she heard Regina curse. 

“Regina? You okay?” Emma asks concerned and stops her action but Regina squeezes her ass she’s still holding. 

“Don’t stop!” She tells her frustrated that the blonde stopped her actions. Emma laughs and starts moving again with her hand between them. She can fell Regina’s clit and she presses down on it. Regina cries out again and closes her eyes. She doesn’t understand what’s she’s feeling but she doesn’t care it’s the best she has felt in forever. 

Emma keeps moving and pressing down on Regina’s clit her own fingers brushing over her own clit every now and them. She can feel herself getting closer to climax and wonders if Regina is as close as her. Judging from the sounds the brunette is making she must be very close. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Emma! Emma! Something is happening! I don’t …..I don’t think it’s normal!” Regina pants out feeling her body go into a state she has never experience before. It’s weird but it feels so good. 

“Don’t worry. It’s normal, enjoy it Regina. I love you so much.” Emma says speeding her actions up again. Regina grabs a hold of Emma’s shoulder and cries into it when she arches her back and closes her eyes. It’s like she can feel her whole body but she has no control over anything. Her heart is beating so fast and she doesn’t want it to stop. 

Emma can feel Regina coming under her and this sets her off as well. She climaxes burying her head into Regina’s neck and giving her small kisses. 

When they come to it. Emma rolls off Regina and grabs her hand just not ready to let go of her just yet. 

Regina is staring up at the sky her arm covering her forehead and trying to catch her breath. She looks at Emma and just can’t help but smile. 

“I have no words to what I feel right now.” She says rolling on her side and placing her head on Emma’s chest. She can feel how Emma’s heart is slowing down again. 

“That was amazing. I have never experienced something like that. Is it really how girls have sex?” 

Emma chuckles again. “Did you just use the word sex and not intercourse?” Emma asks laughing and looking down at Regina who rolls her eyes. 

“Oh shut up!” Regina says kissing Emma again. 

“And yes it’s one of the ways. There are more ways, different positions. The more you experiment to more you find out what positions you like best.” 

“I want you to show me all the positions.” Regina says rolling on top of Emma and kissing her nose, cheeks and lips. Emma tickles Regina’s sides and rolls them over again. 

“I have totally corrupted you Regina!” Emma says smiling. 

Regina cups her cheek. “You should have corrupted me years ago.” Emma chuckles and shakes her head. 

“We would have been too young.” Regina laughs and pulls Emma back down to kiss her. She can feel herself getting hot again. She can’t believe how responsive her body is to Emma. 

A loud gasp and a shit causes both girls to part. Regina’s blissful and happy mood chances immediately when she sees Graham staring at them with wide and shocked eyes. 

“Graham!” Emma cries out rolling of Regina. Graham eyes shift to Emma’s and the shock makes place for anger. “Graham….” But before Emma can says anything else Graham is back climbing down the stairs. 

“No! Shit! No……no……no.” Emma takes her shirt, pants and pulls them on before climbing down as well. 

Graham was walking away with heavy footsteps. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Emma and Regina? Emma kissing Regina, laughing. Where they together? Regina was a religious and extremely antigay person what in the world was she doing kissing Emma? 

“Graham!” Emma yells after him still fumbling with her clothes. “Please Graham stop!” Emma asks him but he just keeps going. “Please Graham! She’s just like Daniel!” Graham stops in his tracks and turns around. His eyes are full of anger and his hands are clutched into fists. 

“She’s nothing like Daniel! She’s the reason I lost Daniel! She was so disgusted with us that she told her parents and they took Daniel away from me!” Graham yells taking a step closer to Emma. Their face to face and Emma isn’t sure he wouldn’t hit her if she says the wrong thing. 

“She didn’t! She never told anyone. Please Graham, she wasn’t the person who told on you guys.” Emma can see doubt in his eyes but can also see that he isn’t completely convinced of this fact. 

“She was the only one to have a reason to tell!” He shoots back. 

“Graham I didn’t tell!” Regina says coming to stand next to Emma. “I swear, please believe me when I say I didn’t tell no one. I would have never done that to Daniel. He was my best friend I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.” 

Now Emma can see the clear confusion on Graham’s face. He doesn’t know what to believe. “Then who did?” Graham asks and something in is voice breaks. “I want to know who caused me losing the love of my life!” He shouts angrily. 

“I don’t know.” Regina says. “And I want to know as well because Daniel was my only friend and I cared so much about him. I was devastated when he was gone.” 

Graham looks down and starts crying. “I have been so angry at you for what you did and now…..I don’t…..I can’t…..” He let himself glide down on the ground. 

Regina crutches down and puts her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” Graham looks up into her eyes. 

“How can you say that? I have been horrible to you. You…….” He looks down at her arm and grabs it showing Regina her own scar. “I did that! I was one of the reasons that let you to doing this!” 

Regina pulls back her arm. “Yes you were! But you weren’t the only reason. I had others as well and I’m a person who tries to let go of the past. And I’m telling you that’s okay. You know the truth now. I did not tell anybody and if you let me I want to help you find the person who did tell.” 

Emma takes a step forward and places her hand on Regina shoulder. Graham looks up at the action and smiles. 

“Thank you Regina.” He looks back. “I would gladly accept your help.” He sniffs and points at Emma’s hand. “So care to tell me when did this happened?” Regina chuckles and looks at Emma. 


	16. Milah finds out!

Emma couldn’t help the smile that graced her features when she walked through the door. She, Graham and Regina had talked for hours on the platform until it was too late and they all had to go home. Graham and Regina had shared stories about Daniel that the other didn’t even know. Emma had been happy just being there with her head on Regina’s lap, she had closed her eyes and enjoyed the easy atmosphere between the pair. And of course She was so happy to finally share her relationship with Regina with someone. 

“Good evening Emma.” Milah says when Emma enters the kitchen. “Where have you been? I didn’t know you weren’t coming home after school.” Milah turns around and puts down the knife she had been holding on the cut board. 

“I spend some time with Graham and we lost track of time. I’m sorry.” Emma explains grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and taking a refreshing sip. 

“Alright. But I like you to let me know next time alright. Now go upstairs and freshen up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Milah takes the knife and finishes cutting the tomatoes for the sauce. 

Emma does what Milah ask of her and goes upstairs. She sniffs her armpits and crutches up her nose. She smells of sweat and something else. And the something else makes her glow when she figures out that it’s Regina. She wishes she could smell like Regina all day long but, the awful sweat smell isn’t pleasant so Emma decides to take a shower. 

She can hear music coming from Killian’s room making her aware that he’s home and that she needs to lock the bathroom door. 

Emma finishes her shower and feels so refreshed and happy. She doesn’t think anything can make her happy mood go away. That is of course the reason why Emma doesn’t notice that Killian’s music wasn’t playing anymore and that her bedroom door was open. 

Unaware of the extra person in her room Emma closes the door and starts dressing herself in some fresh clothes. Emma has only her bra and panties on when Killian makes himself know. 

“Looking good sis.” He says sitting from Emma’s desk chair and grinning at her. Emma turns around shocked. 

“What the hell!” Emma shouts grabbing her shirt, pants and putting them as quickly as possible on. “Get out of my room!” Emma cries out when Killian hasn’t moved from his spot. He just sits there and watches her with this look in his eyes. It’s makes Emma’s skin crawl. 

“You didn’t have to cover up for me love.” He says. 

“I said! Get out! Asshole!” Emma puts her feet down, staring him down. She’s not going to freeze again. She can’t, she needs to be brave. She needs to be the person that Regina sees. 

Killian gets up and rushes over to her. “Asshole? Who are you calling an asshole. You dyke!” He says grabbing Emma’s chin roughly. Emma pushes him away, she won’t let him do this to her. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” 

Killian is for a minute taken aback by Emma pushing him away but instead of backing off, he advances on her again. His hand shots out, grabbing her throat. He pushes her back until Emma’s legs hit her bed and she falls on it. 

“Get off me!!” She cries out. Her fingernails are digging into the skin of the hand that is pressing down on her windpipe. She’s kicking with her legs but Killian is too strong for her. He presses his knees into her thighs making Emma cry out in pain. 

“I’m going to show you a lesson, you dyke!” Killian says and forces his mouth on Emma. 

“What the hell is going on here!” Another voice cries out. Killian jumps off Emma and faces his mother with panic in his eyes. 

“I…..she……..she forced me to kiss her…….I didn’t do anything mom.” 

Milah let her gaze travel over Emma who has tears running down her cheeks and she can see reds marks on the girl’s throat. 

“Go……go to your room Killian! Now!” Milah says stepping back to let Killian go. 

When Killian is gone Milah closes the door and presses her back into it. She sees Emma looking at her but she just needs a minute to think. She closes her eyes and breathes out slowly. When she opens them again she has made up her mind and goes to sit next to Emma on the bed. 

“Are you in pain Emma?” She asks looking at the marks on her throat. 

“I’m fine. Nothing I can handle. I’m sorry Milah but Killian, he……” Milah puts her hand up before Emma can finish what she wants to say. 

“Do you like it here Emma? I think you do because you have friends here and you have…….. Regina.” Emma eyes widen when Milah mentions her. “Yes I know about her. Killian told me what he saw the night of Kathryn’s party. He isn’t as stupid as some people might think. He figured it out.” Milah says. 

“Killian has a football scholarship to an very good school. Me and liam are so proud of him. So if you spread……lies.” Emma wants to open her mouth but Milah silences her again by holding up her hand. 

“Yes lies Emma. If you spread lies he will lose his scholarship and me and Liam would be so sad. And we will have to come up with the money ourselves and that also means we can’t afford having you here anymore. Do you understand Emma?” Milah asks but Emma can’t believe what’s she’s hearing. Milah puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder but Emma shrugs it off. Milah sighs and gets up. 

“Remember If you choose to do or say anything, we will be obligated to contact August again and since you are only seventeen you will be send away again to another family which means you will have to leave Regina and your friends.” Milah walks to the door but just before she leaves she turns around again. 

“I’m sorry Emma but I’ll do anything to protect my son.” And without saying anything else Milah leaves the room and Emma feels her tears dripping down on her shirt. 

Milah shuts the door and listens to Emma’s sobbing for a second. She feels terrible for what she just did but she had said the truth. She would do anything to protect Killian and his future but it didn’t mean he was going to get away with this. 

Milah marches towards Killian’s room and barges in. Killian was on his phone and a scared look crossed his features. Milah snatches the phone out of his hand and throws it across the room. 

“What were you thinking!” Milah shouts. “She’s supposed to be your sister! What were you going to do if I wouldn’t have been here? Rape her?!” Milah was getting physically sick at the thought that her Babyboy could have done something like that to Emma. 

“No……I ……….she wanted it!” Killian says trying to defend his actions. 

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Emma is a lesbian! She didn’t want it. She was crying and shouting for you to stop! I didn’t raise you like this! What the hell is wrong with you!” 

Killian mouth opens and closes. He wanted to defend his actions again but knew it wouldn’t do anything good for him. “I’m sorry.” 

“You better be! I had to threaten the girl with sending her away if she didn’t shut her mouth about this. Do you know how lucky you are right now? She can destroy your whole future if she decides to go to the police.” Milah let her hands run through her hair worried. 

“You…you threatened her?” Killian asks astounded with what his mother had done for him. 

“Yes but don’t you think you will get off easy. From now on you will stay away from Emma. You will come home from school right away. You will graduated and you better make sure those grades are good. And I’m making an appointment with Archie Hopper the town psychologist because this is behaviour that I will not tolerate. Do you understand!” Milah asks. 

Killian nods and looks down at the floor. There goes his final year, no parties, no kissing girls after school and seeing a fucking shrink. Stupid Emma, she should see the shrink! Fucking dyke! 

Milah leaves the room and Killian grabs his phone from the floor. He groans when he sees that the glass is broken but it still works. “Stay away from Emma! Fuck this! I’ll fucking destroy her!” He thinks to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. 
> 
> What do you think of Milah's reaction?


	17. The sin is in the secret untill they find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback.  
> I'm sorry if people didn't like how Milah acted but yeah sometimes we need a little drama to keep the story intresting.  
> Speaking of drama...........If you don't like drama then I'm truly sorry for what is about to come.

The following morning Regina woke up blissfully. She had never felt so happy in her whole life and something knew had awoken in her something she had never felt before and that she could only identify it as desire. Desire for her lovely girlfriend and her beautiful body. She couldn’t wait to touch and kiss Emma again today.

After some quick breakfast Regina made her way to school like normal. But what wasn’t normal was the welcome committee that awaited her.

“Good morning Regina.” Graham greeted her and joined her entering the school.

“Graham? What are you doing?” Regina asks looking around. There weren’t a lot of people around but the ones that were did look at them. Wondering why Graham of all people was talking to her. What if Mary saw them together?

“Talking to you, why?”

“Why? You are not suppose to talk to me.” Regina says pinching her skin nervously.

“Says who? Mary?” Graham asks and looks around. “She isn’t here and you know what, I don’t care anymore. We had fun last night didn’t we?” Graham asks and Regina nods. They did had fun and Regina could understand why her lost friend Daniel had been so fond of him. “Well I enjoyed your company and I would like enjoying it some more. But of course only if you want my company as well.”

Regina couldn’t help but feel her eyes getting a little moist. Did he just say he actually liked her as a person? He was looking past her family and the way she had been raised. “Yes of course. I would like that very much.”

They walked to class together. This shocked most people who were already in the classroom. One of those people was Emma but her shock was quickly replaced by happiness. The other person was Kathryn who stared at her brother like he had grown a second head.

“Graham? What are you doing? If Mary or Ruby sees you…….” Kathryn started but Graham didn’t let her finish.

“I don’t care. Kathryn I would like you to meet Regina. She’s smart, kind and sometimes even a little bit funny.” Regina mouth opened and closed. It was something very strange to hear those compliments from someone other then Emma. Emma looked at Graham and couldn’t help but smile. She knew he was making Regina so happy with those words.

Kathryn looked at Regina again. It was one thing to define Mary and defend Emma but befriending Regina would really piss her off. She knew the power Mary had. She was head cheerleader, her father was the principal, and she was to most popular girl at school. She could destroy them.

“Graham….” Kathryn bit her lip and looked around nervously. “Mary, she …….”

“Stop being afraid. I think if you get to know Regina a little better you two would actually get along pretty good. Give her a change. I know you don’t like the person you become when Mary is pulling one of her pranks on Regina. You hate it.”

Kathryn sighs, she did. She hated bulying Regina. She didn’t understand how she could stand there and make someone so miserable. And she absolutley felt disgusted with herself when she did some of those horrible things herself. “Alright.” She turns to Regina. “I did mean it when I apologized to you yesterday. I’m sorry for what we did.”

Regina smiles and does something that shocks Graham, Emma and most of all Kathryn. She pulls her into a hug and tells her she accepts the apology and forgives her. It’s something Emma really admires Regina for and it’s something Emma knows they teach in the bible, forgive your enemies. Emma thinks about what happened with her, Killian and Milah yesterday and finds that forgiving your enemies is something very hard and not for everyone.

* * *

 

 

 

Cora and Henry Mills were sitting in the kitchen. Cora was crying and Henry’s hands were clenched in fists. He was holding the letter they received this morning. There wasn’t a stamp, someone had put it in their mailbox.

“Where did we go wrong Henry?” Cora asked whipping at the tears that were gliding over her cheeks. She couldn’t believe what she had just read. Her little girl, gay. Seduced by this lesbian and it had happened under their own roof. How did they not see this when Regina had invited her to dinner.

Henry huffed. “Where did WE go wrong? Where did YOU go wrong. Everything that has happened is your fault. God is punishing our family fort he mistakes you made.” Henry shouted at his wife. Her asking him this question, like he was to blame had been enough for him. Years of anger and frustration poured out of him.

“The only reason I’m still here is because I’m married to you. And I actually respect what we have, our marriage, the promises we made on that day. I kept all of them. I even looked away when you lost your faith and looked for it with Leopold Blanchard. I tried to keep this family together. I tried to show our daughters the way to god. But my efforts don’t work because your behaviour has doomed us all. First Zelena and now Regina.” He stood up and paced the room.

“But I will not stand by and lead Regina into a live full of sin.” He shook his head. “No, call pastor Gold. Tell him what happened, tell him we need help and we need it today before Regina comes home.” He told Cora and watched her leave the room.

He sat back down and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. This was not how he had imagined his life to be. From the moment he had sat eyes on Cora he had knew her to be the love of his life. His parents had laughed at him. She wasn’t a catholic but that hadn’t stop him. He had shown Cora his believes, his way of life and made promises of riches and family. He would take care of her and she would have everything her heart desired.

She changed her faith and became a catholic. They were married after knowing each other only three months and soon they were expecting their first child. Henry had been happy at hearing the news but was also suspicious. Zelena had come into their lives a month early and her skin was pale and her hair was ginger. Henry had never told his daughter that he had doubts her being his. He had kept his mouth shut and focused on raising his daughter with the right believes. If she had been made by sin he would guide her towards a better path.

But he did not deny that Zelena was a thorn in his perfect life. When Cora became pregnant again and Regina was born he had been so thankful when the girl was born with the same skin and brown hair as him. But it only confirmed his suspicious of Zelena not being his.

Years had gone by where he could only tolerated his oldest daughter and the fact that he had caught his wife cheating on him with Leopold Blanchard had made him loose his patience with Zelena even more. She was becoming not more than the sin she was. He would hit her and yell at her. But she did not listen, she would define him and Cora. So when the day came where they had woken up to a crying Regina telling them that Zelena was gone he had been happy. The sin was gone and his perfect family was back together but now there was again something ruining his perfect picture. And he need to fix it.

 

 

 

When Regina came home later that day she felt happier then she had ever been. She had gone from having no friends to two and a girlfriend. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed these last months. Regina had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed the other car in the driveway but when she entered the kitchen to help her mother with dinner she soon discovered who was the owner.

Pastor Gold, her mother and father were all sitting in the kitchen.

“Good afternoon pastor Gold, mother, father.” Regina greeted the adults and looked at them waiting for the explanation of pastor Gold’s sudden visit.

“Regina sit down.” Her father asks her calmly. Regina did what she was told and waited with patience for what was about to come. There was tension in the room and she felt herself becoming fearful.

“It has come to our attention that you have been led from the right path Regina.” Pastor Gold started to explain. “ And your parents have contacted me and explained the situation.” Regina looked at both her parents still not understanding what was going on. Her father looked a little mad and Regina was sure she could see some moisture in her mother’s eyes.

“I don’t understand?” Regina says and turns her attention back to pastor Gold.

“Do you know a girl named Emma Swan?” Pastor Gold asked and Regina visibly tensed. Was this about her and Emma? Did they know? Regina started pulling at her skin nervously. How could they know? No body but Graham knew, did Graham tell? No he wouldn’t do that. Regina needed to trust him, he wouldn’t do that.

“Yes, she’s one of my friends.” Regina replied trying to keep the tremble from her voice.

“Don’t lie Regina!” Her father said raising his voice. Pastor Gold hold up his hand to silence her father.

“Calm down Henry. She will tell us because Regina knows that lying is wrong and a sin.”

Regina swallowed trying to moisten her dry throat.

“Let’s get to the point.” Henry growls ignoring pastor Gold. He didn’t like how the man sometimes to hi mand he really didn’t like the attention he gave his wife.

“Alright, Regina are you having a sinful relationship with this girl?”

Regina looked at her parents before looking down. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. What was she going to do? How did they know? Should she tell the truth or lie?

“Tell us Regina!” Her mother cried out breaking Regina thoughts.

Regina looked up and felt the first of her tears running down her cheeks. “I love her.” She whispers softly but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Her mother gasped and held her hand in front of her mouth. Her father got up and kicked his chair in anger. Pastor Gold just sat there and nodded.

“How could you! Why would you humiliate us like this?” Henry shouted and stepped closer to Regina. Regina gripped the edge of the table trying to brace herself if her father would want to hit her.

“I don’t think that Regina is at fault here Henry.” Pastor Gold said. “It’s clear that she has been seduced by this girl. But no worries as I have told you this afternoon, arrangements have been made. They should be here shortly.”

Regina eyes widen in fear. “What arrangements?” Regina asks. Her mother took her hand and rubs her knuckles.

“We have contacted a camp Regina. They are on their way. They are going to help you, heal you.”

Regina pulled her hand out of her mother’s grip. “I’m not sick! I don’t need healing.” Regina told her and got up from her seat. “You want to send me away like Daniel?”

“No, Daniel was send to a bad camp they couldn’t heal him. This camp is different, they are more effective.” Her mother told her trying to reassure her. She looked at her father but he couldn’t look at her.

Regina shook her head. No they couldn’t do this to her. She wasn’t going to let them. “No, you can’t make me go their!” Regina yelled at both her parents.

“We are you parents and you will do as we say.” Henry shouted snapping his head up towards Regina and making a move to get closer to her. The moment Regina saw that her father wanted to get closer she back away and turned around.

She ran, she ran as fast as she could. She ignored her mother and father yelling for her. She ignored the pain she felt from running to hard. She needed to get away, she needed Emma.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending the day with Regina, Kathryn and Graham. Emma and Kathryn walked together to the field to face Mary and for cheer practise. Graham and Regina had both decided to go home. Emma had felt a little disappointed because she enjoyed visiting Regina in the computer lab after cheer practise but she had promised Regina that she would show up for a nightly visit.

“What the hell are you both doing here?” Mary asks the moment Kathryn and Emma joined the team.

“We’re here to practise of course.” Kathryn told Mary bravely but the little twitch at her mouth exposed how nervous she was feeling.

“Did you really think I would let you be on the team after you betrayed me?”

“Don’t be so dramatic Mary. She didn’t betray you, she just didn’t want to be a bully anymore.” Emma defended Kathryn and went to stand beside her.

“You both betrayed me. We are not bullies, what we do to Regina are little pranks and if she can’t handle them, then that’s her problem not mine.”

Emma had to clench her fists. She really wanted to hit Mary. “You are a bully and you are trying to bully us but we are done with your shit.” Kathryn nodded. It was the first time she was seeing Mary for who she really was, she didn’t understand how blind she had been. She didn’t understand how she could have let Mary manipulate her so much.

“Were done Mary.” Kathryn tells her.

“Kathryn what are you doing?” Ruby asks having listened to the argument. “Don’t you remember what she did to Graham or me, or Mary’s family?” Ruby wasn’t angry. she was asking those questions because she didn’t understand how her friend could look pass those things.

“She isn’t to blame for those things. Her family, her parents are. Regina……she………..she different. You should get to know her Ruby.”

Emma could see that Ruby doubted Kathryn’s words but there was also curiosity.

“You both are pathetic and your off the team.” Mary told them and turned around, grabbing Ruby’s arm and pulling her with her.

Emma didn’t care that she was off the team but she knew that Kathryn did care. “I’m sorry Kathryn.” Kathryn turned to Emma and shook her head.

“Don’t be sorry Emma. I’m exactly glad. I’m finally seeing what kind of a person She is and that’s not a person I want to be around.” Kathryn throws her arm around Emma’s shoulder and they both start to walk towards the school building.

“Emma! Emma!” A hysterical cry make both Emma and Kathryn’s head spin in the direction of the sound.

“Regina?” Emma calls out worried. The brunette was looking red and was crying. Regina ran into Emma’s arms and Emma hugged her tightly. She didn’t know what had gotten into the brunette but something was definitely wrong.

“Regina what’s going on?” Emma asks rubbing up and down Regina’s back. Regina didn’t answer and kept sobbing into Emma’s shoulder. She looked around her and saw Kathryn look at them both in shock and that when Emma realised how intimate they were being. They weren’t acting like friends.

The scene had drawn a lot of attention. The football players had stopped their practise and were walking over and so where the cheerleaders. There were a few other people walking over but these people gave Emma the chills when she saw who they were.

Regina’s parents, pastor gold and a woman and two men, who were wearing white shirts with ‘The Jesus project’ writing on were walking towards them.

“They know.” Regina finally manages to tell Emma. Emma could feel her heart drop and it was like someone had punch her in the stomach.

“Get away from her!” Cora yells at Emma who was pushing Regina behind her back, hoping that she could protect her from this.

“What are you going to do with her?” Emma asks trying to keep her voice steady.

“We are sending her away to get better.” Henry steps forward trying to bypass Emma but the blonde was quicker and pushed Regina further back and stepped between her and Henry.

“You are not taking her.” Emma tells him.

“You disgusting girl. Move aside, were are her parents and there is nothing you can do to stop us.” Cora shouts at Emma and motions with her head to the people in the white shirts. The woman and the men nod stepping forward.

“No!” Emma yells and holds Regina closer to her. “You’re not taking her.” One of the men grabs Emma’s arm and tries to pull her away from Regina.

“Stop it!” Kathryn yells and pushes the man in his back. “Leave them alone.” Before Kathryn can do anything else a pair of strong arms circle her waist and pull her back.

“Let them do their job love.” Killian whispers into Kathryn’s ear and watchs with a grin how both men were now pulling at both Regina and Emma.

“Stop resisting!” The woman tells them but neither Regina or Emma paid her any attention. They were using all their strength to hold on to each other.

“I don’t want to go Emma.” Regina cried.

“I’m not letting them take you Regina.”

Regina could feels her hands slipping from around Emma. The man pulling at her was just too strong. “Don’t let go Regina.” Emma cried when she could feel Regina losing her grip.

“I love you Emma.”

Her hands were ripped from Emma. The loss of Regina makes Emma stumble and the man who has been pulling at her uses this to push Emma down while his colleagues pulled a struggling Regina away.

“Stop them! Stop them!” Emma cries out hoping that someone, anyone that was looking at the scene would do something, anything. But no one did, they all stared while Regina was pushed into a car with her parents and they drove away.

The moment the car was driving, the man that was holding Emma down released her and walked away towards one of the other cars. Emma kept lying on the floor, she was hurting physically and emotionally. She was mad, sad and angry. It was like she was dreaming, like a nightmare had become her reality.

“I told you I would get back at her!” Mary says looking down at Emma. She had watched to scene play out with a smile on her face. When Killian had called her last night telling her what he knew she had never anticipated that her little letter would cause this.

Something in Emma just snapped at hearing Mary utter those words. She jumped up her feet and grabbed Mary by her throat. “What did you say?” Emma says digging her nails into Mary’s neck.

“Shit…..let …cough …….go” Mary struggles scratching her fingernails across Emma’s hand.

“Emma let go!” Kathryn says grabbing Emma’s shoulder finally being let go by Killian. Emma releases her and turns to Kathryn. She starts shaking and trembling. Her tears are falling and she doesn’t understand the whinny sounds that are coming out of her mouth.

Kathryn pulls her against her shoulder. She finally realises what causes the so sudden change in Graham behaviour towards Regina. Regina wasn’t just Emma’s friend, she was Emma’s love.

“Sssh……sssh……It’s going to be okay Emma. Will get her back, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was awful wasn't it.  
> Pour Emma and Regina.


	18. The jesus project

Emma looked around the room she was now staying in. After what happened today Emma had no intension off going back to the Jones’s house. Kathryn wouldn’t even let her if she had wanted to. She had taken her to her home and they was now standing in Kathryn’s room. Her blonde friend was looking through her drawer for something Emma could wear to sleep in. Emma just stood there she couldn’t move, she didn’t want to move or say or do anything. She let her eyes travel over the room. She had been in the house before but she had never been in Kathryn’s room. She knew the family was rich but standing in Kathryn’s room made her realise how rich. The bedroom was perfectly decorated and made it look like she had stepped into the bedroom of a princess. White and blue colours, a queen-sized bed and a walk in closet.

“Here put this on. You have had an awful day and you need to sleep.” Kathryn says putting her hand on Emma’s back and guiding her to Kathryn’s own personal bathroom. Without becoming too distracted by the huge bubble bath Emma puts on the pyjama’s and washes her face. When she re-enters the bedroom Graham is talking to Kathryn. His attention is draw to her when she walks towards him. She doesn’t need to ask, Graham opens his arms and Emma’s settles right in them. “I can’t believe they did that.” Graham says. He let his fingers slips through Emma’s hair, soothing her.

After Emma almost strangled Mary, Killian had started happily telling everyone about her and Regina. He was the one who had told Mary and she had written a letter to Regina’s parents. He was actually proud of the fact that he had destroyed someone’s life. Emma had been so mad but before she could do anything Kathryn had kneed him in his private place before taking Emma home with her.

“I would have never thought Mary to be so cruel.” Kathryn says rubbing Emma back. “You can stay here as long as you need Emma. We explained the situation to our father and he wants you to stay as well.”

Emma pulls back from Graham and sniffs. “Thank you guys. I don’t know what I would have done without you two.”

 

It was around midnight when Emma finally fell asleep between Graham and Kathryn. She knew she needed to sleep, she needed her strength and energy to get Regina back. She didn’t know what was going to happen. She didn’t even know if she could do anything but she had to try.

 

 

 

Regina stared out of the widow of the car. Her cheeks were feeling sticky from the dried up tears. Her mother had tried to talk to her the whole ride but Regina had zoned out. Even when her father had yelled at her, saying she needed to answer when her mother was calling for her she had ignored him. She didn’t care anymore. She had followed her parents for years and now she was finally seeing things clear. This wasn’t right.

Her parents followed the white car in front of them. In the car were the other people that had pulled her away from Emma. Their names where, Jonny, Jason and Kirsten. They worked at the camp and they were going to help Regina getting better. She had laughed when her parents explained this to her but her father didn’t appreciate that and slapped her.

They were driving down a dirt road. She had tried to remember where they were going but they had been driving for hours and there weren’t any houses or direction boards around for over two hours.

After driving another hour they arrived at Regina’s new prison. It looked like an old farmhouse but it was surrounded by fences. The only way to get in or to get out was through a large gate. It only opened with a key card after you had identified yourself.

They arrived at the main house next to a barn. Henry and Cora didn’t wait for Regina. They got out of the car and gathered a suitcase out of the truck. Regina wondered where they had found the time to pack her a suitcase. Regina looked how they entered the house. they only thing she could do was get out and follow them.

“Hello Regina. My name is Meredith.” A cheery blonde greeted her, the moment she stepped through the door. “You have already met Jonas, Kirsten and Jonny.” The blonde pointed at the people that had pulled her away from Emma. She didn’t want to know these people.

“Hello.” Regina greets her trying to keep her voice neutral.

“It seems like we got you right in time, don’t we?” Meredith turns to Cora and Henry. “Well done parents. It’s good to know there are still some decent parents out there, who look after their children.”

Cora nods and Regina can see some tears in her mother’s eyes. “We just want her to get better. We don’t want her to go to hell.”

“Of course you don’t. And we will make sure that won’t happen. Here at ‘The Jesus project’ we have a 95 % change for recovery. Regina will be in good hands.” Cora steps forward and hugs the woman.

“So Regina.” Meredith says facing her when Cora pulled back. “Why don’t you follow Kirsten to your room and I’ll talk to your parents. Later we will meet again and you will get to say goodbye.”

Regina looks at the woman called Kirsten, she was chewing some bubble-gum motioned with her head to follow her. Regina grabbed the suitcase and follows Kirsten down the house. They get to the second floor of the house and stop at a door with an empty label on. Regina looks in the hall and can see 6 other doors with labels on but they aren’t empty. They have names and Regina wonders if they are more people like her here.

Kirsten opens the door and motions for Regina to go inside. It’s a very small room, there only a bed, nightstand and an open door closet. “Put your clothes away and come back out when you’re done.” Kristen says and closes the door.

Regina closes her eyes and breaths deeply in. She had always felt like school was her personal hell but seeing this place and losing Emma felt more like it right now. How is she ever going to survive this? She grabs her suitcase and opens it. Her parents packed her basic clothes and toiletries but nothing else. She has nothing to hold on to.

When she’s ready Kristen leads her back downstairs where her parents are waiting for her. Regina walks over to them. She wants to beg them not to leave her here but she knows that they won’t listen. She knows that she has to love her parents, it’s what a child does but right now it feels to difficult to do.

She looks her mother in the eyes. “Goodbye mother.” She turns to her father and does the same cold thing before turning around and asking where she needs to go now. Meredith tells Kirsten to take her to the sitting room.

 

 

 

Cora and Henry watch how their daughter walks away from them. They think leaving her here will fix her, will make everything back to what it was. But that’s the thing they don’t know, even if it would fix Regina it will never be how it was.

“So this is the sitting room. We use this part of the house for pray sessions and to relax.” Kirsten explains to Regina. There are eight other people in the sitting room. Two Regina knows are Richard and Jonny but the other six she doesn’t know and Regina thinks they are the teens from the other doors.

Kirsten looks at Regina when they enter the room and asks for attention. “Listen up guys. This is Regina she’s going to join the program. Why don’t you guys introduce yourself while we go and start dinner.

Regina looks around the room before sitting awkwardly next to a ginger girl on one of the sofa’s. “Hey, I’m Ashley.” The girl says waving at Regina.

Regina nods but before she can ask or say anything else another girl takes a chair and goes to sit right in front of Regina. “Hey I’m Mal and I think your cute.” All the other kids gasp at Mal words.

A boy with blond hair and green eyes shoves Mal’s shoulder. “Fuck Mal, don’t let them catch you say that!”

“Yes Mal, they will hurt you if you keep acting like that” A girl with brown hair says. And looks at Regina with scared eyes. “I’m charlotte.” She says her voice really small.

Mal scoffs and shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t care Robin. There not going to fix me and I’m already used to the isolation room so what worse can they do.”

“You know they can do much worse.” Robin replays and looks around just in case someone could hear them.

“My….my….na ……name…….ss……Stef…fa….fan.” Another boy stutters.

“It’s nice to meet you Stefan.”

Stefan smiles at her. Regina notices that his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, she wonders what causes that.

“I’m Michael.” The last boy says holding out his hand. “Stefan is a stutterer, he doesn’t like to talk a lot.” Regina nods in understanding.

“So you are all gay?” Regina asks and looks around the group. Mal is the first to react by laughing really loud.

“Yes we are. And proud to be. Well At least I am. I don’t know about this lot.” She says pointing at the others. Ashley shakes her head and scoffs at Mal’s words.

“We are but not for long. We are getting help here.” Ashley says.

“You gay?” Mal asks ignoring Ashley and rolling her eyes.

Regina nods. “Yes I do think so. I have a girlfriend.” Regina says and feels her eyes getting moist thinking about Emma.

“That’s a shame.” Mal says. “They found out didn’t they, your parents?”

Regina nods wiping away tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry Regina.” Mal says.

“Yeah I’m sorry for you.” Michael says as well.

Stefan puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes a little, his way of saying sorry.

“Well at least with your girlfriend gone you get a change to heal.” Ashely says and the group turns to her with angry glares.

“Oh for fuck sake Ashley.” Mal groans. “You can’t fucking fix or heal someone who is gay. The sooner you start realizing that the sooner you stop cutting yourself.”

Ashley bottom lip trembles and before someone can say something to calm her down she runs out of the room crying.

“Shit!” Mal says.

“Way the go asshole!” Robin gives Mal a small tick against her head.

“Mal!” Meredith yells walking in the room. “What did you do? Why is Ashley crying?”

Regina can feel the group tense at Meredith’s aggressive behaviour. She looks at Charlotte out of the corner of her eye and the girl looks petrified.

“I’m sorry Meredith. It won’t happen again.” Mal says looking down.

“Yes I’ll make sure of that. Isolation room right now!” She shouts and Mal picks herself up and leaves the room.

Meredith turns to Regina and puts on a fake smile. “I would like to see you in my office Regina after dinner. Asks Jonny to show it to you.” She turns to the group. “Now the rest of you, go have dinner in the kitchen. After dinner you can relax for half an hour before the pray session. Now go.” They all stand up right away. Regina follows everyone. She can feel that something isn’t right here.

Dinner was eaten in silence. The tension in the room was too much for Regina she was happy when she was allowed to leave the table and go find Meredith’s office.

Regina knocked on the door and waited before she entered.

“Regina, good. Sit down, how was dinner.” Meredith asks putting some papers away in a folder.

“It was alright. I don’t have anything bad to say about it.” Regina says and takes a seat in front of Meredith’s desk. It reminds her of being in a principal office. Every time Mary had pulled a prank on her she would end up in there and she would be reminded that no one would help her.

“Good. I have asked you here because I need to discuss the rules with you. Your parents probably haven’t told you much.”

Regina shook her head. “No, it came as a surprise.” She says irritated. This woman must have known that Regina was taken by surprise and yet here she is sitting like they did her the biggest favour of all.

“Yes, is indeed. You were an emergency case. Well that’s in the past now let’s move on to getting you better.”

Regina wants to scoff and roll her eyes but she doesn’t it will only get her in trouble.

“You parents signed a contract giving us full control over you for the next 3 months. After those 3 months you will be allowed to join your parents again but of course only if we deem you healthy.” Meredith pulls out a piece of paper and slides it over to Regina.

“These are the rules you will need to follow. If you do not follow them you will receive punishment.” Regina let her eyes wonder over the paper.

**Rule 1: No contact with family or friends**

**Rule 2: No leaving the premises without adult supervision**

**Rule 3: No touching of someone of the same gender**

**Rule 4: Participation in all activities is mandatory**

**Rule 5: No inappropriate behaviour**

**Rule 6: No unholy thoughts or activities**

**Disobeying any of these rules or disobeying a counsellor will lead to immediate punishment.**

Regina swallowed and looks up at Meredith who was smiling like she had just given Regina a Christmas present.

“The counsellors you have already met, Kirsten, Jonny, Jason and me of course. We make the rules these are just some guide lines. Will you please sign here, just so we know that you understand these and accept any consequences.” Meredith held out a pen and Regina signed her name. She didn’t care anymore. It was like signing, a contract with the devil.


	19. Therapy

The next day Emma, Graham and Kathryn were awoken by Graham’s and Kathryn’s father shouting for them. He had called the school and told them the teens wouldn’t be attending today. They needed the day to figure things out and he supported that.

“Graham, Kathryn, Emma! Wake up, breakfast is ready.” Magnus was a single dad who had managed to raise two children and build an empire in the shipping business. Of course that his children had some capable nanny’s was something to take into a fact. Still he was a great father and loved his children dearly.

The three teens groaned and stretched out their limbs.

“Good morning. Did you guys sleep well?” Graham asks his voice still sleepy.

“Yeah. I slept.” Emma says. She still feels like she wanted to cry but she needed to remind herself that she needs to make a plan. She needs to get Regina back.

“Let’s go sis. Breakfast is ready.” Graham says pulling the covers from Kathryn’s body who had stolen them all during the night.

“Ooo! Graham not fair. I’m cold.” Kathryn cried when she felt the cold air hit her warm body.

“Bad luck! You shouldn’t have stolen them during the night. Come on we need to eat and get ready I think we having some planning to do.” He says and looks at Emma who smiles at her gratefully.

They walk downstairs and were greeted with several options for breakfast. The families personal chef out did himself. Emma thought when she filled her plate with eggs, pancakes, fruits and even some chocolate mousse. The other teens didn’t even blink at what their were receiving and only thanked Cynthia the cook before eating. Emma wondered if they knew how privilege they were.

Their peaceful breakfast was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. Magnus raises his eyebrow and waited for the butler to announce who was at the door.

“Ruby Lucas is here. To speak to the children, sir.” Albert the butler says when he came back.

“We aren’t children anymore Albert.” Kathryn says a little irritated, she loved the man but she wished he would see them is adults or even teens but not children.

“What would she want?” Emma wonders out loud. She didn’t really want to see Ruby right now. She didn’t know if she knew about Mary’s plan to tell Regina parents but if she did, she will have hell to pay.

“Let’s find out.” Graham says whipping his mouth and walking to the hallway. Emma and Kathryn right on his heel.

Ruby was standing there with her head down. Her hands were nervously playing with the hem of her shirt and when she looked up when they entered the hallway. Emma could see the sorrow look in her eyes.

Before either one of them could speak Ruby started. “I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t know she would do that and I didn’t know about you and Regina, Emma. Please believe me. I’ have been feeling so awful. I couldn’t sleep. O god I can’t believe she actually did that. I’m so fucked up, I’m so sorry. I want to make things right, please I really do. I want to help Regina. I don’t want her to be in a place like that. I don’t want that for her. Please let me help, I’m so sorry.” Ruby rambled and big tears were streaming down her cheeks and her shoulders were shaking.

Emma clenched her fists. She wanted to yelled at Ruby and tell her that being sorry didn’t change what happened but she didn’t do that. No instead she breathed deep in and out. She could hear that Ruby was being genuine and that if Regina was here she wouldn’t even think twice. She would accept Ruby’s apology and be the bigger person. So that’s what Emma did.

“You want to help? Good because we are going to need it.” She tells Ruby and walks towards the distraught brunette. She pulls her in to a hug and whispers in her ear. “I’m forgiving you Ruby. Something that Regina taught me. I hope we will find a way to free her so you can get to know her."

Ruby pulled Emma closer. “We will. We are going to find a way.”

 

 

They have been going at it for over an hour now and still they stumble on every single dead end. Ruby had remember the name on the shirt of the people who took Regina but when they went look on the internet the only thing they found was a site that was badly maintained.

“We’re never going to find her.” Emma mumbles with her head down and placed on the wooden table they were all sitting at.

“Don’t say that. We will find something.” Ruby says. She really hoped they would. Kathryn comes back in the room with a tray of lemonade. She’s about to put it on the table when the doorbell rings again.

A moment later Albert is calling for Magnus and Emma. Of course everyone follows them to see who is at the door.

“Emma.” A concerned August let out when he saw her. Emma who had missed him so much wanted to run at him and never let go but she didn’t do this. She just stared at the people behind him. Liam and Milah Jones were standing behind him and Milah didn’t look happy at all.

“Emma where have you been we have been worried about you. Why didn’t you let one of us know where you were?” Milah asks her voice raising. She steps into the house and looks Emma straight in the eyes.

Emma doesn’t let her be intimidated. “Because were done!” Emma says and Milah watches her in shock.

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t blackmail anymore because Regina is gone because of your wonderful son who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. So I won’t keep my mouth shut either.” Emma turns to August and takes a deep breath.

“Killian Jones has been sexually harassing me August. He even tried to rape Regina when we were at a party. I save her. Made sure that she was okay. I told her.” Emma says pointing angry at Milah.

“She told me to keep my mouth shut because I shouldn’t ruin his future with lies. But they aren’t lies, he’s a homophobe and pervert.”

Liam Jones gasps and looks at his wife. He didn’t know this had happened in his family. Why hadn’t his wife told him anything.

“Milah?” Liam asks hoping that what the girl was saying isn’t true.

Milah turns to him, her voice shaking. “I’m so sorry Liam. I thought I did the right thing.”

Liam shakes his head. “I’m so sorry Emma.” He tells her before turning around and leaving. Milah follows her husband trying to desperately stop him to listen at her but Emma can see that her pleas aren’t helping.

“Emma…..god Emma. I really thought this would be the one. The one you could call home.” August says rubbing his neck.

“We better go and get your stuff. Will call the office and ask them if we can arrange a group home for you to stay in.

Emma nods and looks down. Emma didn’t have a foster home anymore and this meant she had to leave again. This was it, here is where everything ends. No family, no way to find Regina. She was going to leave again and lose everything.

“I’m sorry but what papers do I need to sign to foster Emma?” Magnus says out of the blue making every head turn to him.

“Yes daddy! That’s a great idea.” Kathryn says beaming.

“Yes. That way you don’t need to leave and we can keep looking for Regina.” Graham pitches in.

Emma looks at Magnus with big eyes. She had only just met the man and he was willingly offering to foster her.

“Why would you do that?” She asks.

Magnus takes a step closer to Emma. “Because I want to do what my children having been doing for you Emma. I want to help you because you are the kind of person that deserves it.”

Emma can’t help the tears that escape her eyes. “Thank you.” She says sobbing but soon she’s surrounded by her friends who are hugging her.

 

“I guess I’ll go and get those papers.” August says smiling.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was that she isn’t going to get much sleep there. The whole house was made out of wood and every time someone moved or walked around she wakes up from the awful sounds.

“Breakfast in ten!” Kristen cries out in the hallway. Regina sits up and rubs her eyes. She had been crying most of the night. She misses Emma so much. She couldn’t believe it had been a week already. For most of the part the week had gone by pretty good. The other kids were for the most part nice.

Mal was a lot to handle but she wasn’t there much. She gets in to trouble a lot and every time she gets sent to the isolation room. And every time Mal comes back she would act out even more. Regina found out that Mal was signed in for the same program as Regina but her three months were already extended to six.

Michael was the one Regina got on well with. They didn’t talk much because Michael found it too hard with his stutter. But they learned to communicate in other ways by readying together and passing notes. They trusted each other. Regina had told him all about Emma and her parents. Michael had made Regina realise that the way her parents acted towards her was abusive and not right.

In return Michael had told her about his parents and the reason he stuttered. He was sent to the Jesus project four weeks ago thanks to his mother. Michael had realize from a young age that he was different, not like other boys in his neighbourhood. He didn’t like football, he liked to play with Barbie dolls. His favourite game was dressing up with his sister, they would pull on one of his mom’s dresses and fix their faces with make-up. He absolutely loved it until his dad had gotten home. It was the first time his father had hit him and told him to act normal.

Michael had never dressed like that or played with Barbie dolls again instead he played with some action figures. When Michael was sixteen and going to high school he wanted to sign up for drama class but his father didn’t let him, he instead had to join the football team.

One day he was working out in the gym, Cedric one of his teammates joined him. They talked and laughed and Michael really liked him. When they were taking showers something really embarrassing happened to him. He took one look at Cedric’s body and felt his penis stand up in attention. In shock Cedric had pushed him away and Michael was left with confused feelings. He had never gotten an erection while looking at a girl’s body.

That night when Michael had gotten home his father was waiting for him. The parents of Cedric had called and told him what happened. Michael didn’t even gotten the change to say he was sorry when his father’s fist collided with his face. His father was going to fix him, he was told.

For the next weeks Michael was beaten brutally. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him, he lost weight and developed his stutter. One day the beaten had gotten so bad that the next thing he knew was waking up in a hospital. His mother beside his bed crying and giving him a flyer of the Jesus project. Michael agreed to go.

When Regina entered the kitchen she was happy to see that Mal was once again released from the isolation room. But she didn’t look really well. Her skin was pale and she dark circles under her eyes.

“Good morning.” Regina greeted and got a smile from Michael in return.

“Good morning everyone.” Meredith greeted them all cheerfully. “I have some good news today.” She says and drapes an arm over Ashley’s shoulder.

“Today’s Ashley last day. She had completed the program and will return to her parents.”

They all clapped, everyone but Mal. She just scoffed and looked away.

When breakfast was over the teens had some free time and Regina decided to spend it outside in the garden. Even though she hated being in this place she had to admit they had a lovely garden. It was big and had a few trees, there was also a pond big enough to swim in if it would get warmer.

And the vegetable garden that they sometimes used as some sort of therapy. Regina didn’t know what the therapy was, she didn’t really believe in what they were doing here. Nothing made sense to her.

She didn’t understand how some of the session were supposed to fix them. For Regina one of the session brought her actually more clarity towards her feelings for Emma. Meredith had arrange a personal session for Regina a few days ago.

**_A few days ago_ **

**_“So tell me Regina what was school like for you. Your parents told me some things but I would like to hear from you.” Meredith asks. They were sitting in Meredith’s office. Regina on the coach and Meredith in a leather chair. They were sitting across from each other. Regina didn’t really like the way they were sitting, Meredith was really intimidating this that._ **

**_“It was alright. I managed.” Regina says taking the skin of her arm between her fingers and pulling at it. The pain helped her concentrate._ **

**_“You managed but you tried to kill yourself didn’t you?” Regina swallows and looks down. Her parents had forbid her to talk about it but they had told Meredith. So was she allowed to talk about it now?_ **

**_“I……yes…….I did.”_ **

**_“Well if you managed why would you try to do that?” Meredith asks raising her eyebrow._ **

**_“I……..I was going through something and I felt like I couldn’t deal with it.” Regina takes the cup of tea Meredith had given her and took a sip._ **

**_“Do you mean the bullies and your former friend Daniel. Your parents told me about Daniel. I think he is the trigger to your sickness.”_ **

**_Regina frowns and puts the cup down. “What?”_ **

**_“Your sickness. Homosexuality. Your friend Daniel, someone you trusted and loved changed dramatically. You saw this and you didn’t understand this. I think you wanted to keep your friend and therefore you changed yourself without you knowing that you did. And then this girl comes into view and she seduces you.”_ **

**_Regina laughs and shakes her head. “That’s not what happened!” She says._ **

**_“Then explain it to me Regina. What happened?”_ **

**_“She didn’t seduce me. She saved me. She stopped the bullying and listened to me. She looked passed my family and only saw me. She became my friend and I fell in love with her.”_ **

**_Meredith nods. “So that’s what happened. She saved you from the bullies and this made you feel like you owned her.”_ **

**_“What? No.”_ **

**_“Yes. Regina. She used to fact that you were vulnerable to seduce you and lead you to a path of sin. And it’s okay Regina. Because we now know what happened. And it’s not your fault and we are going to help you.”_ **

**_Regina sat with her mouth open. She didn’t know what to say. She let her mind go back to all her lovely memories of her and Emma. Was what Meredith was saying true. Did she misunderstand her feelings for Emma. Was she in love with Emma or was she grateful that Emma had saved her._ **

**_“I………I…….”Regina mumbled._ **

**_“I think this will be all for today. You can go know.” Meredith says standing up. Regina looks up at her and shakes her head._ **

**_“I……, no I don’t want to stop. What your saying isn’t true.” Meredith holds up her hand. Telling Regina that she isn’t going continue this._ **

**_“Go upstairs Regina. Take an early night. Think about what we just discussed and we will continue this another time.” Meredith puts her hand on Regina’s back and leads her to the door. Regina doesn’t say anything and does what Meredith asks of her. She goes into her room and makes herself ready to go to sleep._ **

**_She doesn’t fall asleep. She keeps staring at the ceiling. Why did she love Emma? And how does she even know what love feels like. When did she fall in love with Emma and has she fallen in love with her?_ **

**_Yes she was grateful that Emma protected her against the bullies. But being grateful didn’t make her want to kiss Emma. Looking into her eyes and seeing her face made her want to kiss her. She doesn’t know what love feels like but who does? She knows that what she feels for Emma is something she has never felt before or anyone. She wants Emma to kiss her, to talk to her and to be near her. It was killing her inside to not be near Emma right know. She wants a future with Emma and she’s not going to let them break her. Meredith tried to put these doubt in her head but she didn’t succeed. No, Regina was sure that what she and Emma have is the right thing and it doesn’t need to be fixed._ **

**_End._ **

Regina walked closer to the pond when she spotted Mal sitting on a rock. She was crying, it was the first time Regina had seen her so broken.

“Mal? You okay?” She asks. Mal looks at Regina full of angry. She hadn’t expected her to be here, she needed time for herself. Why couldn’t people just let her be.

“Yes, now go away.” She says looking away from Regina. She groans when she feels Regina taking a seat next to her.

“You can talk to me if you want. I won’t say anything to anyone.” Regina tries.

They stay silent for a long while until Mal finally speaks up. “They changed my therapy.” She says in a small voice and Regina can hear it tremble.

“What do you mean? The only therapy I have seen so far is talking, praying, doing little chores.

“You have only been here a week Regina. They do other things as well.” Mal says and brushes her hair away from her face. Regina can see a small red spot on Mal’s temple.

“They put them on my temples and show me pictures. I need to press a button if a see a girl and it gives me a shock.”

Regina gasps and reaches out with her hand to the little spot. She let her finger graze the red skin but Mal pulls away.

“Regina!” A voice shrieks over the garden and both girls look at Jonas who marches over the grass. “You can’t touch! No touching a person of the same gender.”

Regina stands up to face Jonas. “That’s nonsense. Me touching Mal isn’t something bad, it won’t make me think about her in a sexual way. I have a girlfriend and me being here isn’t going to change that.” She says and holds her stand.

“I think you need to have a talk with Meredith.” He says and grasps her arm pulling her roughly towards the house. Regina fights back, she’s tired of not fighting back. She’s not doing anything wrong and she will fight for her new believes.

“Let go of me!” She shouts and pulls her arm free. Jonas reaches out again but Regina pushes hard against his chest making him fall on his back.

“You’re going to regret that.” He says and starts whistling on the whistle they carry around their necks. Before Regina can think about what to do next, Kirsten and Meredith make an appearance.

“What’s going on here?” Meredith demands and looks at Mal. Mal holds up her hands and backs away.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“No she didn’t. It’s Regina! She touched her and pushed me when I wanted to take her to you.” Jonas explains the situation to Meredith.

“Kirsten, Jonas take Regina to the isolation room. I’ll talk to her later when she has same time think about her actions.” Meredith says and walks away.

 

Kirsten and Jonas take Regina’s arms and drag her towards the house. She struggles but after five minutes she gives up and follows. She’s push in the isolation room by Jonas, the force makes her fall on the hard floor. Her knees hurt. The door closes and she’s surrounded by darkness. She can’t see anything. She uses her hands to get a feeling of her surroundings. There isn’t anything in the room. she’s all alone.


	20. Process

Regina doesn’t know how many hours it has been but she’s relieved when the door opens. Meredith looks at her and motions when her head for Regina to follow her. Regina gets up groaning a little and looking down at her knees. They are bruised and hurting really badly, she should put some ice on it.

She follows Meredith into her office. She’s not allowed to sit down and watches how Meredith takes her seat. “So Regina have you had some time to think?” She asks her voice so sweet that Regina feels a shiver run down her spine. This is a person that thinks what she’s doing is a good thing. They act cruel and give themselves a purpose to act cruel without feeling guilty. Regina has never really hated someone but Meredith is giving her a hard time.

“Yes I had and I think it’s absolutely illegal what you are doing here. You can’t shock Mal, that’s torture. And trying to fix us, to not be gay, it doesn’t work like that. We are who we are. Yes I used to believe that being gay is a sin as well but it isn’t. It’s normal, it’s something you can’t help. God wouldn’t have make people this way if it was a sin.”

Meredith raises her eyebrow. “Your pastor and parents don’t see it that way Regina. I don’t see it that way and I think you have been brainwashed by this girl you have been sinning with.”

Regina shakes her head. She feels herself growing angry. How dare she accuse Emma of brainwashing her. Emma is the one that opened her eyes, changed her believes for the better.

“No I have been brainwashed yes but not by Emma. By my parents and pastor but I don’t want that anymore. You can try to change me but I won’t. You can’t fix something that isn’t broken to begin with.”

Meredith gives out a cruel laugh. “Poor Regina you truly have lost you faith, haven’t you? But thank god that we are here for you. I think we will need to change your therapy starting tomorrow. Get some rest. You will need it.” Meredith says and dismisses Regina.

 

* * *

 

Emma was sitting in the library of the school going over the things she needed to complete to pass to the next year. She couldn’t concentrate, she didn’t think is was fair that she was going to pass and Regina wasn’t even given the change. It had been three weeks since they pulled Regina away from her. She was now officially fostered by Magnus and was living in the mansion with Graham and Kathryn. But one of the deals she had to make with Magnus so he would foster her was that she would do her homework and finish the year.

They had tried to find any information about Regina. At one point Emma had even gone to the Mills’ house but she was yelled at and banned from the premises.

Emma felt so powerless, they needed help but they didn’t know where to ask. What Cora and Henry did wasn’t anything illegal. They had tried to explain this to the police but they couldn’t do anything. Emma sighed out, the situation was becoming hopeless.

 

“Emma!” Ruby came running in with her laptop. Emma smiled at her friend. After Ruby’s apology and Emma accepting that apology they had become pretty close. Ruby hadn’t talk to Mary since, she didn’t want to.

Mary was having a difficult time at school now. Her closest friends didn’t want anything to do with her and her boyfriend brook up with her after he learned what she had done to Emma and Regina. Even her father Leopold Blanchard was being put under investigation. After Emma exposed what Killian had done, several more students had come forward claiming he had sexual harassed them. Magnus had used his power on the board to start the investigation. He also helped Emma get a restraining order against Mary and Killian. They hadn’t bothered her since. She was glad that they finally got what they deserved, especially Killian. He lost his scholarship and was sentenced to 2 months in jail. And his Milah and Liam were getting a divorce.

“What is it Ruby?”” Emma asks.

“I think I might found something that could help us find Regina.” She says capturing Emma’s attention immediately.

“I found this site that has different stories of people who were in some of those camps. It was created by this guy, Danny Cullens. He went through it all as well. He now works against those camps, finding them, reporting them and trying to get teens out. We should contact him, he might know where they would take her.” Ruby explains and Emma turns the laptop towards her. The guy had placed his contact information for anyone who needs help.

“We need to message him like right now!” Emma says already clicking on the contact button.

It didn’t take long for this Danny guy to message them back with a positive answer.

 

**Dear Emma,**

 

**You have come to the right site. I’m deeply touch by your story and would like to set up**

**A time and place so we can discuss some actions to help your girlfriend.**

**I’m curtly living in Boston. Can you meet me there sometime this week?**

 

**Kind regards**

**Danny Cullens**

 

* * *

 

Emma had been so excited at the answer from the man that she had immediately set a date. They discussed it with Magnus and he had agreed to let them go. They didn’t need to be in school, the school year only lasting for another week. Graham was giving one of the cars and they decided to make this a road trip and hopefully also a rescue mission.

They had left on Friday night and where now greeted by Boston in the morning sun. Emma had never been to a really big city and she was absolutely mesmerized by it. It was loud and noisy but she found out that she loved it. After a quick breakfast, she Graham, Kathryn and Ruby made their way into one of the many apartment buildings. Danny lived at apartment door 108.

“You sure that where right?” Graham asks looking around. It wasn’t the cleanest place in the world and that made him suspicious.

“Yeah it’s here.” Emma says showing him the paper with the address on it. She knocked three times and everyone waited patiently by the door.

When it finally opened the clear shock on this strange man’s face was unsettling for Emma. “Euh, I’m sorry are you Danny Cullens.” She asks but the man just kept staring behind her at Graham.

“Graham.” The man voice whispered.

Emma turns back around and finds a completely shocked Graham staring at the man as well.

“Do you guys know each other?” She asks but before either man could say anything Kathryn pulled the guy into her arms.

“O my god Daniel!” She shrieks out and soon Ruby follows her and embraces him as well. Graham stands back and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry. I just need a minute.” He says and walks back down the stairs.

“Graham.” Kathryn whines but Daniel grasps her shoulder. “Just leave him a second. He’ll come back.” He says. Emma can see the hope in his eyes. Daniel? Was this the same Daniel they had known? Regina’s friend and Graham’s boyfriend?

“Your Daniel? His boyfriend?” Emma asks and Daniel nods.

“I was yes. Please come inside so we can talk this through. Are you the Emma I’m expecting?” Emma nods and follows the guy inside. It was a small apartment but it felt cosy. The all took a seat in the sitting area.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Daniel asks. After getting what everyone wanted Daniel sat down and looked at Emma.

“So tell me Emma. In your email you talked about your girlfriend being send to a camp. Can you give me some more information about your girlfriend, her parents, church group.”

“Well I guess you know all that information already. My girlfriend is Regina.” Emma says and watches how Daniel’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“You got to be kidding me!” Daniel says. “Regina? Your girlfriend is Regina? Regina’s gay?” He looks at everyone and they all confirm it with a nod.

“Wow, I did not expect that.”

“Yeah and you should know that she had nothing to do with what happened to you or Graham.” Emma says just in case Daniel had any resentment for Regina.

“I know. I figured somethings out before I disappeared. It was Killian who told my parents. He’s kind of a homophobe. He didn’t want me around him so he made sure that I wasn’t. He got me send to the camp and after I came back he treated me, he treated to tell my parents again and I just couldn’t go through that again. So I left.” Daniel looks down at the rim of his glass. He knew that going away without saying goodbye wasn’t the right thing to do but he was young, still is. He thought he was doing to right thing but now he knew better. He hoped that Graham could forgive him but if he couldn’t he just hoped that Graham was happy.

“Well then I think your happy to know that he is currently completing his time in jail and has lost his change at a football scholarship.” Emma says happily.

“Really seems like Karma does work after all.”

The door of the apartment opens again and Graham walks back in. For a second he stops and stares at Daniel before sitting down next to Kathryn. He keeps quiet and only glances at Daniel every now and then.

Daniel clears his throat. “So Regina. Do you know to what camp her parents took her to?” He asks taking some pen and paper to put down any important information.

“Yeah, it’s called the Jesus project.” Emma says showing the pages of the little site they had found. Daniel takes them and looks them over. There was indeed not a lot to go on. The site was very outdated and their where no contact or address information. But luckily Daniel knew about the project.

“I know this one. It has been one of the hardest camps for us to locate but we do know where it is. Are you sure this is where they took Regina?” Daniel asks.

“It was on the shirts of the people who took her.” Ruby answers Daniel’s question. She had seen the shirt that day and she was 100 % sure.

“Alright we can work with this. We can get Regina out but we need some help.” He says standing up and walking towards the kitchen. He grabs his phone and dials an number.

“Hey, it’s Danny. Yeah do you have some time I need to discuss something with you and it’s very important. No I can’t say it on the phone you will want to sit down for this.” Emma looks at Kathryn who can only shrug her shoulders. She doesn’t know who he’s talking too.

“Alright, I’ll see you in ten.” Daniel puts his phone back down and returns to his seat. He doesn’t tell them who he called they can only sit there and wait.


	21. escape

Regina was lying on the ground of the isolation room. She couldn’t remember how many times she had been there since they had changed her therapy. She didn’t know if she could keep fighting it and it only had been three days.

The creaking of the door made her stomach physically hurt. She didn’t know if it was of the lack of food she had gotten or the nerves that were settling.

“Good morning Regina.” Kristen greets her with a smile. She doesn’t get how these people can keep smiling while making people miserable.

“Is it already morning?” She asks holding her hand up trying to protect her eyes against the light.

“Yes it is. Why didn’t get much sleep?”

Regina stands up and feels her legs shaking. “No, I didn’t sleep at all.” She bites back and walks past Kristen. Kristen puts a hand on her shoulder and guides another way.

“No breakfast yet. Meredith wants to do another session before you eat.” Kristen tells her and Regina turns around her eyes full of fear.

“Please not again.” She begs. She hadn’t slept or eaten in what must have been over twelve hours.

“If you stop fighting it you will get to sleep and eat. If not that this is what you need to do. So what will it be.” Kristen asks.

Regina looks down at the floor. She really needs to sleep and eat. “No!” She says not finishing her thought so she can’t change her own mind.

“I’ll keep fighting it. It’s what’s right!” She says and Kristen just shakes her head.

“You’re wrong Regina. You can’t keep fighting this. We will break you.”

They enter the room Regina has come to fear so much. Meredith is already inside checking if everything is still working.

“Hello Regina. Did you get some sleep?” Meredith asks. Regina sits down on the only chair in the room and watches how Kristen straps in her wrists and ankles. The next thing they do is placing electrodes on her temples and fingers.

“No I didn’t.” Regina says trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. She doesn’t succeed at it and Meredith enjoys it.

“Well let’s begin shall we. Are you finally going to press the button on your own or do I need to do it again?” Regina doesn’t say anything. She won’t do this to herself no matter how painful they make this for her.

“Alright. It’s your choice.” Meredith nods and Kristen who starts the beamer and pictures are show. When Regina can see a guy and girl kissing nothing happens. When she sees two girls holding eyes she feels a knife cutting pain going through her nerves system. It doesn’t stop until Meredith stops pressing the button.

 

Regina breathes out. She can do this, she needs to be strong. The following picture are two girl kissing and again she feels the pain. This time Meredith doesn’t stop pressing the button until she can hear Regina scream.

 

 

 

During the wait for whoever was coming Daniel and Graham had taken some time to go into another room and talk. They really needed it.

“Do you think they’ll work it out?” Ruby asks Kathryn. Kathryn looks at the door her brother is behind and bites her lip.

“I hope so.” She remember how happy her brother was with Daniel. She really hopes they can work it out because she knows Graham still loves him.

“Crazy right how the found each other again because of Regina.” Ruby says looking at Emma. “Well you know, they thought she was the reason they had to break up but now she’s bringing them together.”

Emma raises her eye. “You have a weird way of looking at it Ruby.” She says but puts on a smile letting Ruby know that she didn’t mind.

“Do you think their fine?” Kathryn asks. “They have been in there for a long time now.”

“Sure their fine. Why wouldn’t they be?” Emma says. She didn’t like that all of this was taking so long. If he knew where Regina was why couldn’t they just go and get her.

“This is taken to long. I’m getting them.” Emma says standing up and walking towards the door. She opens it and before she can say anything she slams it back close again and hurries back to her seat.

“What’s wrong Emma?” Kathryn asks concerned.

Emma shakes her head. “Nothing….they……well………they worked things out.”

The doors opens again with a red looking Graham and a grin wearing Daniel. “Sorry about that. We talked and got carried away.”

Ruby can’t hold her laughter and snores really loud. “O shit. You guys were.”

“No….nope….they weren’t ……yet.” Emma says and sees Graham becoming even more red in the face.

The doorbell rings interrupting the commotion. Daniel smooths out his shirt and walks over to the door. They can’t see who is at the door but it seems to be a woman at the female voice they can hear.

When the woman shows herself the first thing Emma notices is the ginger hair and the green eyes.

“Wait.” Ruby says looking at the girl suspiciously. “Are you? I know you.”

“Well dear I don’t know you but I would really like to know why I had to come over right away. Daniel?” The woman asks irritated and looks at Daniel.

“Alright everyone this is Zelena. Regina’s sister.” The woman raises an eyebrow at the way she’s been introduce.

“Yes that’s how I knew you. You’re the sl….” Ruby catches herself before calling Zelena a slut. But yes that had been her reputation back in Storybrooke.

“Alright. Danny can you please tell me what this is about.” Zelena asks a little irritated. She didn’t know these people and she didn’t like that they know her from Storybrooke. She had left that life behind her for a reason.

Daniel walks over to Emma and puts a hand on her shoulder. “This is Emma. Regina’s girlfriend.”

Zelena’s mouth drops open and the ginger finds herself a chair. She let her eyes travel over Emma face before she speaks. “Where is my sister?”

There were a lot of things Zelena regretted in her life but her biggest regret was leaving her sister behind with her hypocrite parents. But she had seen no other way. There was a reason why Zelena had gotten the reputation of being the town’s slut. She indeed had a few boyfriends and she went to wild parties but when the rumour started that she was pregnant everything had gone to hell.

She wasn’t really pregnant but that didn’t matter, she was severely punished anyway. Her father had hit her so hard, she didn’t understand why she was still alive. They hadn’t taken her to the hospital no instead they had locked her into her bedroom. Zelena had been so scared that she had only seen one way out. She had to leave and leave everything behind so her parents wouldn’t find her. But she couldn’t do that completely no she left a letter promising Regina she would get her as soon as she was capable of taking care of her.

And she was almost there. She had worked as a waitress for the first two years and found herself a dump of an apartment. Later she started taking evening classes and managed to get her accountant degree. Now she had a steady job doing the finances of a law firm. It’s where she met Daniel, he was doing an internship at the law firm. They had been shocked to find each other like this and had soon formed a friendship. Now her friend was telling her the most horrific news she could have ever hear.

Her baby sister was in danger and she was not there to protect her. Zelena was crying while listen to Emma’s story. Emma told her everything from the moment she had met Regina to the bullying her and loving her. When Emma came to the moment where she was pulled away from Regina and had to watch her drive away she was in tears as well.

“I tried. I really did. But they just kept pulling and no one was there to help us.” Emma sobs and Zelena reaches out and pulls Emma to her. Emma tenses for a moment but finds herself soon sobbing into Zelena’s shoulder.

“You did everything you could Emma.” Zelena told her. “Thank you for loving my baby sister.” When the moment was finally there where they stop hugging and crying Zelena turn to Daniel with fire in her eyes.

“We need to get her. You know where she is. Tell us the plan.” Zelena demands from Danny who nods and starts explaining what they are going to do next.

The fact that Zelena was Regina’s sister worked in their favour. She could demand to see Regina because she was family. Regina only needed to tell them she wanted to go and they could go to the police to fill an complaint against the camp. Which would cause an internal investigation meaning that Regina would be send home during the investigation. That was the moment Zelena is going fight for Regina’s custody. They could drag that out until Regina was eighteen and old enough to make her own decisions.

 

Either way they were going to save Regina and bring her home to Emma.

 

 

 

She’s back lying on her side in the darkness of the isolation room. She was in pain, it was like she could still feel the electricity going through her body. She couldn’t move her muscles protested against any movement, even breathing was difficult. They had given her a sandwich which had gone down with much difficulty. She was feeling sick and the smell that was lingering didn’t help either. She felt disgusted that the smell was coming from her. She had pied herself during the shock session and they didn’t allow her to clean herself up before throwing her back into isolation.

The door creaked again but this time it wasn’t Meredith or one of the others. She recognized this figure as Mal.

“Regina?” She whispers and crutches down beside Regina. “You okay?” She asks her hand moving towards Regina’s head but the moment Mal touches her Regina had to bite her lip. They weren’t pushing the bottom but it was like she could feel the pain anyway.

“please stop touching me.” She says her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had been doing.

“I’m sorry. I know, what you are feeling but it isn’t real Regina. Your brain is reacting to something that isn’t there. You need to fight it.”

Regina shakes her head and sobs. “No, I can’t. I can’t do it anymore.”

Mal doesn’t listen to Regina’s pleads and grabs her under her armpits and pulls her upright. Regina groans and wants to scream but she can’t anymore. She doesn’t have the energy.

“You need to leave.” Mal says draping Regina’s arm around her shoulder and taking a step. Regina’s legs buckled but Mal pulls her back up.

“Regina! You need to listen to me right now!” Mal’s voice was cold and hard. “You are leaving this place tonight! Understand. So wake up and fight. Don’t you want to see Emma again?”

Regina turns her head towards Mal. How dare she question that. Of course she wants to see Emma again. She puts her feet on the ground ignoring the pain she’s feeling. Mal is right, there is no reason why she should feel this pain.

“That’s the spirit.” Mal says when she can feel Regina standing up on more steady legs.

“Let’s go.”

It’s dark outside and Regina doesn’t know what time it is but she doesn’t care. She let herself breath in the fresh air. It had been days since she had seen the outside. Mal motions her to follow. They reach the out ends of the fence that is placed around the premises. They can’t climb it but it seems like Mal had found something else.

“I don’t know who did this or what but you could pass through it, don’t you?” Mal asks Regina pointing at the little hole in the ground that on the other side of the fence reappears again. Regina looks down and yes she is small and tin enough to pass through it.

“I think so.” Regina says.

“Then go!” Mal says. “Go and tell someone about what is happening here Regina. I’m too big to go with you.”

Regina looks wary at the hole and back to Mal. “I’ll find help. I promise.”

Regina ducks down and starts crawling down the hole. There isn’t a lot of room and she’s getting dirt into her mouth but she eventually manages to come back up at the other side. Mal is still standing there and Regina can see the glistering of tears in her eyes.

 

“I’ll get you and everyone else out. I promise.” Regina tells her before turning around and walking away. Mal watches her go until she can’t see Regina anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

They had been driving for a few hours now when they finally saw what they were looking for. Emma looked out of the window of the fully pact car. Was this the place Regina was in? It looked a lot like a crossing between a prison and a farmhouse. She let her eyes travel over the grounds just in case she could spot the brunette.

“Is this it!” Emma asks looking at Daniel when she wasn’t able to see anyone.

Daniel nodded. “It’s the last known address of the Jesus Project. She should be here.”

They drive further until they reach a large gate. They hit the intercom and wait.

“Yes?” A robotic voice comes out of the intercom.

“Hello. My name is Danny and I have Zelena Mills with me. We are here to see Regina Mills her sister.” Daniels says.

The robotic voice doesn’t answer right away. They wait for over five minutes and are about to call again with they hear the voice.

“Sorry no Regina Mills here.”

Emma sighs out. Regina wasn’t here? How can that be. She bangs her head against the headrest of Daniel’s seat.

“Now wait a minute.” He says and presses again.

“I know that Regina Mills is here. You have no right to keep her from her family. We will go to the police if you don’t let us see her.” This time the answer comes quickly.

“Regina Mills isn’t here anymore. There’s nothing we can do to help you.”

Daniel presses again. “What do you mean. She isn’t here anymore? Where is she.”

Daniel presses several times on the intercom button but they don’t get any answers. He turns to the others but doesn’t know what to say.

“What are we going to do now.” Kathryn asks.

Emma shakes her head and just keep banging her head against Daniel’s headrest. She doesn’t know what to do. This was their only lead.

“Hey, hey. Stop that!” Zelena says and grabs a hold of Emma head and forcing her to look at her.

“We are going to the nearest police station and we will tell them what we know. We will fill a complaint. I don’t know how far it will get us but it’s something. You need to keep hope Emma. Don’t give up on her now.”

Emma nods. “I’m never giving up on her.”

 

 

 

Regina opens her eyes and looks around. She’s lying under some bushes. After she had left the farmhouse she had walked for hours in the dark without knowing where she was going. She had sliced open her feet on some rocks and when she had stumbled and fallen in some bushes she hadn’t gotten up. She didn’t have the energy, so she had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep.

Now she was awake again and she needed to find help. She pushes herself up and looks around. There was a road ahead so she started walking. Her feet where killing her but she pressed on.

She was walking half an hour when she finally saw something that looked like a town. And when she came closer she could feel tears in her eyes the moment she saw a direction board pointing her towards the police station.

“Can I help you.” The woman at the front asks not looking and not caring who had just walked in the police station. She thought it was some old lady again asking for her cat or something. It was all that happened in their small town.

“I…..I…..need some help.” Regina says. Black spots where invading her vision.

The woman finally looks up and jumps when she sees in what state Regina is.

“O my god! What happened to you?” The woman asks stepping from behind her desk and catching Regina just in time when her knees buckled.

“My name is Regina Mills.” Regina says before she passes out.

 

 

 

_“Regina…….” Emma asks looking down at Regina lying on her lap. They were sitting on the platform. It was a warm and sunny day and the birds were happily singing around them._

_Regina opens her eyes and looks in to the beautiful green eyes of her girlfriend. Sometimes it felt weird to call Emma her girlfriend. She had never pictured her future to become something like this._

_“Yes?” She asks and her girlfriend starts smiling. Regina can’t help but reach out for that smile letting her fingers linger on Emma lips._

_“Just want to tell you how much I love you.” Emma says and Regina chuckles._

_“You’re being silly again.” Regina says and watches how Emma leans forward, close enough so that their lips are almost touching._

_“You make me silly.” She says before closing the distance and connecting their lips._

_When they break apart Regina sits up and pushes Emma’s hair out of her face. “Emma?” She asks and the blonde nods._

_“Yes?”_

_Regina smiles. “Just want to tell you how much I love you as well.”_

 

Regina can hear something. She doesn’t really know what but someone is saying something. She feels a cold and wet sensation against her forehead. She tries to open her eyes but only manages to blink a few times. The room she’s in is bright and hurting her eyes.

“Regina! Regina.” It’s a voice she’s hearing. The words are becoming clearer. She lifts her hand and tries to protect her eyes when she opens them again. She can make out two things and those two things are making her believe that she’s still dreaming.

It’s her sister. Her sister is staring down at her and is pressing a wet cloth against her head.

“Ze…..zelena?” Regina asks and tears spring into her sister’s eyes. The other thing she doesn’t believe is real is Daniel standing at the door talking with a police man. She wants to asks what is going on but before she can. She sees Emma enter the room, her Emma.

Looking red in the face and holding a cup of water. She goes to sit next Regina and helps her sip some water.

“Emma…” Regina breaths out.

Emma smiles. “I’m here.”

 

 

**Love is patient love is kind**

**It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud**

**It does not dishonour others**

**It is not self-seeking**

**It is not easily angered**

**It keeps no record of wrongs**

**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth**

**It always protects always trusts**

**Always hopes always perseveres**

**Love never fails.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story.  
> I understand that some might not like how it ended. You might have some answers to what the hell happened to the people of and at the camp.   
> But when I read a story in a book or on fanfiction I don't mind not knowing what happened after everything. I like the mystery about it and I like making their happy ending up in my head.
> 
> So that's what I leave up to you guys. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the nice comments and reviews. I know I don't Always answer them but know that I read them because they make me keep writing and posting. 
> 
> Until next time people because I'm already starting a new story (teacher-student) Because well I like them :)


End file.
